Hermione's Crush
by AMB3R
Summary: *FINISHED*- It is the trio's 6th year and Hermione has had a long time crush on Harry -- can she ever get up the courage to tell him? and how will he, Ron, and Harry's girlfriend since 5th year respond towards that? - H/Hr =) R/R (Written before 5th book)
1. Chapter 1 =)

A/N – Hope Y'all enjoy

A/N – Hope Y'all enjoy! Any mistakes you notice please tell me!! =)

Disclaimer: All belong to JK Rowling – I hope the plot is original… -- but

anything that you think I don't own, than lets just say I don't, Kay? =) If you've seen it its not mine =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration homework at Harry; he was playing wizard's chess with Ron, who by the way was winning by far. She sighed, nobody knew of her long time crush on Harry and she wanted to keep it that way, yet, she hated seeing him and Lavender clinging to each other all the time, but what was she suppose to do? She longed to go up and beat some sense into Harry, wasn't he the one who like despised Lavender only 2 years ago in their 4th year? Seeing Lavender come down the stairs in robes that fit her form perfectly, Hermione packed up her homework and exited the common room, hoping that by chance she could relax in the library and actually get some work done.

Much to Hermione's misfortune, Malfoy and his two bodyguards were situated in the Library looking up most likely some new hex to try on Harry, Ron and her later on. Quickly changing directions so she would be unseen by the goons, Hermione headed back to the common room with plans to run straight up to the 6th year girls dorm. Again misfortune struck her when Ron asked for help with his potions homework. So they settled down at a table in the far corner where she could barely see Lavender sitting on Harry's lap.

"Herm? HERM? HERMIONE!" Hermione glanced up at Ron who was impatiently waving a hand in front of her face. Groaning, she swatted it down.

"NOW like I was saying what do you add to make…." Ron continued, but Hermione went back to day dreaming about Harry. She was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a squeal from across the common room. Lavender was just laughing at some joke that Harry said whose smile reached his ears, Hermione loved that smile.

"Jeez, that girl is unbearable… how can Harry even sit that close to her?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Herm, you okay? You've been giving Harry the evil eye for the past 5 minutes, did you guys have a fight or something?" Ron asked concerned.

"Hmm? I'm fine, sorry, what was your question?" Ron gave her a funny look, but he dropped it and they continued their homework. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stretched and yawned before hobbling to the bathroom, it was 6am in the morning. Feeling much refreshed, she headed back to look in her trunk to find something to wear. 

"Hmmm… black robes, or black robes, jeez I got so many choices don't I?" Hermione mumbled, laughing slightly at her own joke.

When she came out of the bathroom fully dressed she decided to head down to the common room but as she was about to leave the dorm, she noticed that Lavender was gone.

"I wonder where she is?" Hermione shrugged and continued down the stairs when she saw Ron asleep in front of the fireplace.

"Ron, why are you asleep down here?" Hermione said as she shook Ron awake.

"5 more minutes Mum!" he mumbled curling up into a ball in the chair he was asleep in.

"Ugh, get up" she said shoving him off the chair.

"What was that for?!?!?!"

"To get you up, jeez you are impossible sometimes"

"Thank you for the compliment and all, but can I go back to sleep?"

"NO! Hey, is Harry asleep still?"

"Probably, he has enough sense to know that you don't get up at this time on a Saturday!"

"Oh okay…"

"Something wrong Herm?" Ron said sitting up.

"Huh, oh nothing, just didn't see Lavender, so I assumed they were together down here…"

"Well obviously not" Ron said looking around at the empty common room then add with a yawn, "Whelp, if you don't mind, I'll be heading back up to the dorm to get some sleep!"

With that he stumbled up the stairs but didn't quite make it into the room when Hermione heard a surprised Lavender run down the stairs clutching her bathrobes around her and sprint up to the girl dorms.

Ron and Hermione shared a shocked expression and Hermione quietly crept up the stairs to the boy's dorms to see a red faced Harry stuttering searching for some explanation to all of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N – Well that's it for now =) believe me, this is not gonna be an H/L story! LOL =) this is going to head to be an H/Hr, R/? and G/? =) Well say if you liked it, hated it, whatever in that little box below! Suggestions, constructive criticism, all welcome =) And I know this is short, hopefully I'll get new ideas, and they will become longer =)


	2. Chapter 2 =) =)

A/N - Thank you all so much for reviewing =) (I said thanks to all of you after the chapter =)  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing (JK Rowling owns all that) but the plot (which I hope is original) If not. well.. lets just say its not mine! =)  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````Chapter 2``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
"HARRY! What do you think Lavender and you were doing?!?!?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's none of your business, and would you mind turning around while I change?" With that Harry threw on a shirt, jeans, and a wrinkled black robe over those and pushed passed a very angry Hermione and a gaping Ron.  
  
Great now I made Harry mad at me, Hermione thought to herself as she ran out of the dorm to just be alone for the moment.  
  
  
  
She burst out the doors into the open air, it was freezing outside, but she didn't care, she just ran.  
  
When she got to where she couldn't run anymore she stopped, and sat against a tree breathing deeply. Hermione looked around; she had no idea where she was, yet she figured she was way out east from the school, cause the sun was raising just above the hills behind her. As she gazed at the beautiful sunrise, she pulled herself into a ball trying to get warm.  
  
Since it was so peaceful here, Hermione almost forgot about Harry and Lavender, almost. But when the memory came flooding back, she just started to cry.  
  
  
  
When Harry finally worked up the nerve to talk to Ron about what had happened earlier that morning, he found him still standing there with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you for a sec? Ron?"  
  
"Huh, oh sure. what's on your mind?"  
  
"What's on my mind? Jeez Ron how can you be so stupid?" Harry said in an exasperated tone. "Hey, where is Herm? I sort of need to tell her this also."  
  
"I dunno, I think she ran off after. well. you know"  
  
"Oh, and she hasn't come back yet? Ron, its been 4 hrs!"  
  
"Well she was pretty upset"  
  
Harry sighed and hit himself on the forehead, "Great, this is not what I need."  
  
"Forget that for now, tell me, what happened?" Ron asked showing a deal of interest.  
  
"Nothing, okay? Nothing, absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Stop pulling my leg, something happened!"  
  
"No. Lavender got mad at me and ran. you just happened to be going up at the same time."  
  
"Why'd she get mad???"  
  
"I don't know, I seriously don't know." Harry replied while looking down at his hands.  
  
"Um, Harry, its almost lunch time, and Herm STILL isn't back, do you reckon we should go look for her?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
With that the two young wizards went off to find their friend Hermione. After about an hour's search they decided to split up. Finally Harry saw her curled up in a ball next to an old oak tree with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said in a whisper, shaking her gently to wake her up.  
  
"Harry?!" With that Hermione jumped into his arms trying to regain warmth that her body badly needed.  
  
"Shhh." He said trying to calm her down, while rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Hermione felt instant warmth; like she could just sit here forever, but she knew Harry was just doing this to be a friend. So she reluctantly pushed him back and attempted to stand up, luckily Harry's arms were outstretched and he caught her gently as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Don't think you are quite ready to walk yet Herm," He said while flashing her the smile she loved and lifting her up with ease.  
  
"Well let's get back to the castle before you become an ice-cube! Cause what could me and Ron do without our dear old' Hermione to make us study and pass all of our classes?"  
  
"Probably would fail every class except for DADA, all the teachers seem to love you there!" Hermione said with a smile. Harry chuckled and brought her up into her dorm, which contained ill-mannered Lavender glaring at Harry when he walked over and placed Hermione down on her bed.  
  
"Get some sleep, you hear? I am going to talk to Madam Pomfrey about you being out in the cold for as long as you were!"  
  
"But! Harry!." Hermione started but was soon cut off by Harry,  
  
"Come on go to sleep Herm." He said while pulling the covers up over her, and taking a spare blanket at the end of the bed, and tucked her in even tighter.  
  
With that he closed her curtains to her four-poster and walked out the door, not once glancing in the direction of Lavender.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
"Harry, thanks for telling me that you found Herm, I was still looking till I was caught by Hagrid who wanted to know why I was wondering around with out you two!"  
  
"Sorry about that!" Harry said with a grin, slapping Ron on the back.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder, Ron scowled in a playful manner "Owe! Now you go and injure me, jeez! Some friend you are!"  
  
Harry just laughed and started to head towards the portrait hole when Ron called out,  
  
"Hey where are you going?"  
  
"To the Library, want to come?"  
  
"Who are you turning into, Hermione?"  
  
"Somebody must while she's sick!" Harry said with a wink, "Oh that reminds me! We'll have to make a stop at the hospital wing, I told Herm that I was going to go tell Madame Pomfrey about her being outside and all!"  
  
After talking to a rather annoyed Madame Pomfrey, who said she would go tend to Hermione immediately, the duo started heading towards the library.  
  
When Harry and Ron got there they heard Draco talking with his goons in a whisper. Curiosity got to both of the boys, so they sneaked up and hid behind some of the shelves so they could hear them.  
  
"So, who are you going to try this on Draco?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"The sister to the Weasel? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"She'll be an easy target, don't be so dumb Goyle."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's robe; it was the only thing he could do to keep him from killing them all.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm. I think I'll end here =) Oh I want to thank these people:  
  
Emily - You were the 1st to review my Story, THANK YOU!! And yes, I love H/Hrs, It's a shame not many people write them any more.  
  
Eyez4George - Thank you so much for reviewing, I will try to keep this story going as long as I can =) - you really helped influence me to keep writing this story =)  
  
Me - I'm glad you like it =) I have been wanting to do this plot for a long time, I finally got the nerve to do it =)  
  
Skyiela - Thanks =) you really helped make me want to continue this story, I love it when I get good reviews =)  
  
Me - I dunno if you are the same Me as above, but thank you =) I will try to write more to this! But forgive me if I can't. LOL that's the problem about school =)  
  
Nice - Actually, I was thinking about making it a D/G, that is like my favorite couple after H/Hr, tell me what y'all think! =)  
  
Kel - I was about to post this, but since I wanted to check one more time to see if anyone reviewed, I saw yours - thank you for reviewing, I am glad you like it =) and I'll try to get more chapters out =)  
  
Okay - again thank you to all who reviewed - I got the first 5 reviews only after having my story out for 45min!!! =) Thank you - okay, remember, REVIEW, and if you think it is horrible say so, just make it constructive criticism  
  
(I wanna try to get 20 reviews before next chapter =) but I'll probably settle for 15 =) hehe) 


	3. Chapter 3 =) =) =)

A/N – Yes, this is sorta short, but 18 people reviewed, and I had to say thanks to everyone of course ;) but, I am running outta ideas, I still got a lot left, but I am trying to make more happen – so any ideas… please review

A/N – Yes, this is sorta short, but 18 people reviewed, and I had to say thanks to everyone of course ;) but, I am running outta ideas, I still got a lot left, but I am trying to make more happen – so any ideas… please review!! =)

Disclaimer – I own none, JKR owns all…… I think I own the plot, but if you've seen it before, its not mine =)

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------

On their way back to the common room, Ron and Harry were discussing what Malfoy wanted with Ginny. 

"I swear, if he even lays a hand on her…" Ron mumbled angrily.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to do anything, we just need to hang around Ginny more, she'll be fine!" Harry reasoned.

"If only we could without her _knowing_, come on, you know how Ginny hates it when her elder brothers look out for her, she thinks she can handle everything on her own!" Ron reminded him.

"Yea, I guess that would be a problem, well so what are we going to do Ron? Let Malfoy and his gang do whatever they are trying to do to Ginny?"

"I don't know, we could always use your invisibility cloak, and follow her around" Ron suggested.

"Yea, and be killed by all our teachers for not showing up to class? Or better yet, they'll think we are missing and form some search party…"

"Well what can we do then Harry?"

"Why don't we ask Hermione? She usually has answers to these sorts of things…"

"Oh all right" Ron agreed.

With that the two boys headed to the Hospital Wing to see if miraculously Madame Pomfrey would allow them to even get _near_ Hermione.

After about 10minutes of convincing Madame Pomfrey to enter the Hospital Wing, they finally were forced to resign when she abruptly showed them the way out.

"Well scratch that idea" muttered a very irritated Harry.

"Yea, tell me about it, is it just me or does she get more strict every year?"

"Yup, that's about right, so I guess we are going to have to think of an idea all by our lonesome."

"Uh oh, that can not be good…" Ron said, and Harry laughed at that.

"We haven't messed up _that_ many times have we?"

"Where to begin?" Ron said holding back a laugh.

"Yea, your right, well we are going to have to make an idea anyway!"

After a few minutes of walking around the grounds Ron stopped abruptly and yanked Harry back, which caused Harry to fall onto the ground.

"I GOT IT!!" He said urgently as he yanked Harry up and pulled him into Hagrid's old hut, Hagrid was off on 'important Hogwarts business' from Dumbledore, which he couldn't tell the three-some about.

"Jeez, this better be good Ron," Harry said while dusting the dirt and leaves off himself.

"Oh it is, it is!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his hands together with a glint of mysteriousness apparent in his eyes.

"All right, spill."

"Well I was thinking… now don't get mad Harry, you see, we need to keep an eye on Ginny without her knowing we are doing so, right?" Ron explained.

"Mhmm…"

"Well, actually this is very simple I don't really know why we didn't think of it before…"

"Just say it Ron"

"Well, err, you see, you could umm… ask Ginny to the Fall Dance… and maybe she'd think you just liked her is why you were hanging around her all this time… and… well…"

"Ask Ginny out?? You must have had a little too much butterbeer at Hogsmeade last weekend…"

"No, I'm serious Harry, you know she has a crush on you…"

"I know, but I would feel sort of weird, I mean she is like a sister to me!"

"And you don't want to have her be attacked by Malfoy do you?"

"Of course not, but… what if she actually thinks I _like_ her like that?" Harry pointed out, "And then how would I tell her that I don't like her?"

"Err, well it was just an idea…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Harry and Ron were discussing their new plan, back at the 6th grade girl's dorm sat Lavender and Parvati plotting on their revenge on Potter.

"Okay, listen up Parvati, we are going to get back at Potter, and I need your help." Explained Lavender.

"So what's the plan Lavender?"

"Well, we want to make Harry jealous of me some how right?"

"Yeah…"

"That means that I would have to get very close to someone close to him? Right?"

"Yea… "

"And who are his best friends?"

"Of course that's Hermione and… you can't mean Ron?"

"Of COURSE Ron, I think Harry would think I was a tid bit weird if I went out with Hermione, Sometimes Parvati, you don't have much sense."

"But, RON? How would you get him to ever like you?"

"Oh I have my ways" Lavender said mischievously while she and Parvati looked for something for her to wear.

And of course, poor, poor Hermione, sick in the Hospital Wing, has no idea about what her friends are getting themselves into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N -- Hey =) y'all were sooo nice and gave me 25 reviews, that I decided to write another chapter today =) Here are the people who reviewed this time! =) (18 people!!)

****

Janie – Thank you for reviewing =) you made this my most popular story with 8 reviews!! (my other 2 combined only got 7!!! =( =) hehe)

****

Anime – I feel special for this being the 2nd Harry Potter Fanfic you've read =) hope you are finding good ones =) there are a lot out there =)

****

Some1special – I'm glad you think this is good =) I was unsure about it when I first posted it =)

****

Seadach – I plan to keep on going, thanks for reviewing =)

****

Fledge – Believe me, its not gonna be H/L, I just have never really seen that done before, so I decided to start it out that way =) and I just have grown to like Draco with Ginny =) but I dunno… who do you see her with? =)

****

Some1 – Yes I love Hermione and Harry =) glad people still like them together =)

****

Mel_potter – thank you sooooo much for reviewing =)

****

Okanami Masomi – Thank you for reviewing this time =) glad you liked it =)

****

LunaLuv – hehe, how else can you possibly be with reviews?? =) lol you gotta ask for them!! =) hehehe

****

Henna – I'll get to what Malfoy was talking about next chapter! Sorry, just wanted to carry that out a little farther =) – and I can't see Ron and Herm together, I wish what JK said wasn't true also =(

****

Karia – Yes, as you noticed in this chapter I had the same idea as you – Lavender is gonna get revenge, and it will be more complex than it seems at this moment =)

****

*Shirley~* - couldn't agree with you more there =) course.. with what JKR said and all.. who knows how much longer H/Hr will last….

****

FIREBOLT – LOL I can't make a sequel till I finish this story.. and I am glad you liked it =) thanks for reviewing!!! =) You really brightened my day!

****

Rachel - – I'll try to get more out for ya =) hehe well keep reading and reviewing!! =) =)

****

Damn_little_girl – thank you for adding me to your favorites =) I love it when people do =) lol – who doesn't? =)

****

Moonlight42 – I will continue =) I am planning to write a chapter every day or maybe every other day, so check back a lot =)

****

HermioneAngel – I'm glad you liked it, and I have every intention to continue it =) hehe

****

Hudson_lv426 – OF COURSE I'LL WRITE MORE =) lol well, I had only 23 reviews.. but you and HermioneAngel made it 25, thank you for reviewing! =)

(Lets aim for 40 Reviews for next chapter?? =) but yea, I'll always settle for 35…. =) hehe)


	4. Chapter 4 =) =) =) =)

The next day Harry and Ron were very surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle around the Gryffindor table

A/N – Thanks again to all y'all who reviewed =) here is Chapter 4, and well.. just read to see what is new, and remember to review!!! =)

Disclaimer – I own none but the plot (I think I own that at least =)) the rest is all JKR's =)

=========================Chapter 4=========================

The next day Harry and Ron were very surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle around the Gryffindor table.

"What are they doing there?" Harry wondered out-loud.

"Where is Malfoy? You'd think he would be over here also, the goons usually never go out alone…" Ron reasoned.

"Err, Ron? He is at the Slytherin table…"

"So why are they _here_ when he is _there_?"

"Dunno, lets see, come on," Harry said while gesturing for Ron to follow.

So with that they headed over to the suspicious goons. **(A/N – I just like the word goon for some reason, forgive me if I use it TOO much =))**

While they were listening in on Crabbe and Goyle, they didn't see Malfoy sneak up and place something in Harry's drink and quickly sneak off unnoticed. **(A/N – I dunno how he managed to do this unnoticed, he just was able to… Kay? =))**

After Malfoy left, A couple of 3rd years thought it would be funny to take Harry's drink as a practical joke. So they ran and switched it with someone else's drink. But before they could place that person's at Harry's seat, they saw Ron and him coming back so they shrugged and just kept the other goblet.

--

When Ron and Harry came back to sit down after finding out that the goons really had no reason they were there and were heading back to their table anyway, they noticed that Harry's drink was gone, thinking that was a bit strange Harry just got some more pumpkin juice. 

"Didn't I get a drink before we got up Ron?"

"Err, I think so… but who knows…"

"One of the younger years probably took it, they are always taking things as pranks…"

With that they finished up their meals and had to head to Potions.

"Why do we have Potions on Monday's this year? That's not the way I want to start off my week…" Ron grumbled.

"Tell me about it, but haven't you gotten used to it by now? I mean we are already a month into our 6th year… and we've had that schedule for that whole time."

"But its Snape, are you saying you like having him at the beginning of the week?"

"Well, at least we get it over with, but I would rather just drop it now personally…"

"Tisk, Tisk, you should really show teachers more respect Potter" came a drawling voice from behind them, that they only knew too well.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said turning around.

"If I want something, I'll get it myself, but thank you for offering to get something for me, that is more than I can say for you Weasel." He said turning to Ron.

"Anyway," He continued, not letting Ron respond, "You should really get to class, you wouldn't want Professor Snape to have to take any points away from Gryffindor because you are late now would you?" and with that he walked off chuckling at something.

"What's _his_ deal?" Ron muttered

"I don't think we will ever know, but come on, we don't want to give him an excuse for taking points off Gryffindor" 

================================================================================

Both looking very glum from a dreadful Potions Lesson having lost 50 points for Gryffindor because they stirred their potion too slowly, Harry and Ron sulked back into the common room to see much to their surprise Hermione sitting on one of the chairs.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione said giving them a big hug.

"Glad to see you feel better Herm!" Harry said with a smile.

"Yea, jeez, why didn't you guys come and visit me? Madame Pomfrey got SO obnoxious!"

"We _tried_, she wouldn't let us near you," Harry explained.

"Yea, yea, yea, excuses, excuses, well I guess that is what you two are best at anyway?" Hermione said while holding back a laugh.

"I wish we were better actually… then maybe we wouldn't get so many detentions…" Ron said.

"Yeah, but hey, all of the chances we could of gotten expelled and we didn't, we are pretty lucky," Harry mentioned.

"True!"

"Jeez, I come back from being with Madame Pomfrey for 3 days, and you both like practically ignore me!"

"We're sorry Herm," Harry said while draping an arm casually around her shoulders.

"Yea, we couldn't survive with out you Herm," Ron added, "speaking of needing you… what did you get for number three on McGonagall's homework?"

"RON!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone while Harry just laughed.

=================================================================================

A little bit later, when all of them were sitting in the common room after Harry and Ron coming back from Divinations, and Hermione coming back from Arithmancy, they saw a very nice looking Lavender come down to the common room. She was wearing simple back robes that hung around her nicely, and she looked as though she spent a little more time on her hair and makeup.

"Oh great, probably trying to get back together with Harry…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Ron, could I speak to you, I err… want to ask you about something for…. Professor Trelawney" Lavender said nicely after she reached their table.

"Err…. Okay…" Ron said glancing at Harry and Hermione who shrugged.

After they had left, Harry and Hermione were discussing it.

"No offense to Ron and all, but what does she really want with him?" Hermione asked.

"Err… no clue, you'd think she'd tell me also, if it really was for Professor Trelawney…"

"Who knows, maybe she really does have something to tell you guys, just separately?"

"I doubt it, and I would hate to have to alone with her again anyway…" Harry admitted making Hermione's spirits rise.

"Why ever not?" Hermione said lightly.

"She really got on my nerves, I don't know why I dated her as long as I did…"

At this Hermione smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to go up to bed, tell Ron that I'm in the dorm, and if Lavender asks, I left the country, got it?" Harry said.

Hermione laughed at this, and just wanted to melt into his arms when he gave her a quick hug, and watched him go up to his dorm. Hermione was busy thinking about Harry and didn't see a dazed Ron go up into the dormitory or a satisfied Lavender glance in her direction before running up to the 6th year girl dorms. Yet, even as the people cleared out Hermione was still contemplating Harry's hug.

'Maybe he actually likes me! No… How stupid _am_ I? He was just being a friend, he just gave me a hug, jeez, I just got out of the hospital wing, he was being nice… but maybe he really does? No… just as a friend… or does he?'

================================================================================

Meanwhile back at the Slytherin Common Room….

"Umm… Draco?"

"This better be good Crabbe."

"Well, someone err… took Potter's drink… before he could drink it… and well…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Malfoy anger was starting to arise.

"I do not know, just well as we were walking back I noticed the drink was gone before Potter got back to his spot…"

Malfoy abruptly pushed Crabbe out of the way and stalked up to their dorm, and put his head in his hands.

'Great, this will be interesting, some person must of drank Potter's pumpkin juice… guess we'll just have to wait and see, it should be noticeable enough who did tomorrow' Malfoy muttered to himself, chuckling evilly at the last part.

================================================================================

A/N - Okay, I'll end here… I had to still leave out what he actually did till next chapters, any of y'all got any ideas? =) =) hehe =)

Okay, thank y'all SOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing =)

****

Dracona – I am getting this plot very twisted, so I hope I'll still be able to do D/G =) – but we'll see… - BTW, I changed this chapter up JUST for you =) LOL cause you said you were confused, I think this might help a little, but I still am not gonna say what Draco put in Harry's Goblet, yet =)

****

Ashkickerchic – LOL your review made me laugh =) cause it reminded me of what Fred or George would say =) or just some Weasley =)

****

Eyez4George – At least I know someone will keep up with this story =) hehe thanx for reviewing again =) 

****

Cymina – Thanks for reviewing =) glad you like it =) hehe

****

Heaven – Personally I dunno what's gonna happen next =) so any ideas are welcome =) =) hehe I am just writing with a little idea of what is going to happen… =)

****

Bailey Anne – I have a general idea of what made Lavender mad, and I hope I'll get that out in a later chapter =) and maybe you got an idea of what Malfoy was planning from this last chapter =)

****

Margean (Mysti) – My cousin =) -- Thank you for reviewing 3 times!! Just under different names =) lol I almost thought you were 3 different people… till I saw the screen names used =) glad you like it =)

****

Silveray – Thank you for reviewing =) =) any ideas will be WONDERFUL =)

****

Emelia Wavedancer – it WILL be H/Hr, I can stand writing Harry with anyone else – that's why I made Lavender and him break up so quick =) hehe

****

Meow – Yea, I hate that H/Hr's are so hard to find =( that's why I am writing my own =)

****

Faith – Thank you for reviewing =) I'll try to write a chapter everyday…

****

Harry's sweetie – Thanx =) and the plot I am still trying to develop/think of – personally I don't know what is really gonna happen next… =)

****

Angelriddle – not much said…. But thanks for reviewing =) hehe

****

Billy – point taken =) hehe course the main objective is time =) I will attempt to write *more, more, more, more, more* but we'll see what I can do =)

****

Nightfall – I loved your stories – I read a lot of them (and you even read my really bad story "What I always Wanted" 1 of the 2 who reviewed!!) =) and don't worry, not 40 NEW reviews =) LOL ALL together =) though 40 NEW reviews would be nice….. hehe 

****

Sirius Black = sticky black – there are SOOO little H/Hr writers out there, but THIS story I hope will last awhile =)

****

Kidd – LOL who knows =) this takes as long to write as the story itself! I try to have everyone a different message after, but well… that's hard to do! =)

****

DarkAngel009988 – LOL, don't worry I took her out this last chapter – as you probably noticed… and she is there just in time for the actual things to go wrong =) hehehehehe  
  
Thanks for the nice 43 (46 counting the people who reviewed more than once) reviews! =) (18 {really 21… just 18 different people} just like last chapter!) lets just say 60 TOTAL reviews for next chapter?? =) That'd be nice =)


	5. Chapter 5 =) =) =) =) =)

A/N – Whelp, here is Chapter 5, I made it mainly of Harry and Hermione together, I think it is like all about them talking to each other, that is like the whole chapter

A/N – Whelp, here is Chapter 5, I made it mainly of Harry and Hermione together, I think it is like all about them talking to each other, that is like the whole chapter!! =) lol well.. review!! Tell me what you think!! =)

Disclaimer – All is JKR's, Plot (I believe) is mine!! =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=CHAPTER 5=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together the next day, they were talking about Ron and Lavender still.

"So is Ron already at the Great Hall?" Hermione asked.

"Err… I think so, he just wasn't in the Dorm this morning"

"I am now really curious to why Lavender wanted to talk to Ron." Hermione complained.

"Jeez Herm," Harry laughed and then added with a wink, "you really need to learn not to be so nosy"

"You are one to talk!"

"Me? You must be joking!"

"Yes _you_ Mister Potter!"

"I seriously believe you are gravely mistaken, Miss. Granger,"

And with that they continued their 'argument' all the way till they reached the Great Hall where they came to a sudden halt at the entrance.

"Oh my gosh, Harry look!" Hermione said pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, that's Ron, and is he sitting next to… Lavender?"

"Yeah! Think he is feeling okay? They usually sit like as far apart as possible…"

"Hmm… I don't know, lets just go get something to eat, I'm starving, and besides its RON'S business not ours…"

"Okay, so are _you_ feeling okay? Seriously Harry "its _Ron's_ business, not ours??????" at that Harry laughed.

"Oh, come on Herm, we'll find out later!" Harry said with a wink, "but for now, lets eat!"

"Okay you win" Hermione said with a grin.

"I knew I would" Harry smirked and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Ugh you are just impossible Harry!" Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

Much to Harry's and Hermione's annoyance, Ron never answered them when they talked to him, he just kept staring at Lavender, and nodding to everything she said or did. But much to Hermione's satisfaction, that meant she got Harry all to herself

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

During Transfiguration that day, Harry and Hermione noticed that instead of sitting with them, he was sitting towards the back with Lavender.

"Jeez, Ron is sure spending a whole lot of time with Lavender" Harry pointed out under his breath to Hermione.

"No Kidding, maybe we should go to the library and like find out what spell she put him under." Hermione said while Harry tried to hold back a laugh.

"We would just need to find out what spell caused someone to ignore his best friends, and gawk over some ugly girl? That'll be easy to find…"

"Well, let's at least TRY, we know Ron, he wouldn't just stay with Lavender would he?"

"MISS GRANGER, MISTER POTTER! Don't make me take points from my own house, so if you would kindly not chatter while I'm teaching. It would be most grateful." McGonagall said as she slapped a ruler on the table in front of them causing them both to jump.

"S sorry Professor" Hermione stuttered turning crimson from getting caught by Professor McGonagall.

"Back to what I was saying about properly transfiguring a…." McGonagall said walking back to the front of the class.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Golly!" Hermione said while collapsing onto a couch in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Why did I ever agree to search for something in the Library? I thought I swore I wasn't ever going to do that again!" Harry sighed as he plopped down next to Hermione.

"Come on Harry, you know you like a good impossible search every once in awhile!" Hermione said while jokingly patting him on the knee once.

"Well, its like 10 o'clock, we should probably head to bed." Harry said after about 10min of just having small talk with each other, and enjoying each other's company.

"Yea, I reckon we should." Hermione said letting out a big sigh, she really never wanted this moment to end.

"I hope that sigh wasn't because you didn't feel that we spent enough time searching the library. I mean, none of the potions that we looked through had any symptoms like that except like a love potion…"

"Harry! Would she of done a love potion?"

"I really doubt it, cause wouldn't the effect be stronger, like he would be more on her than he is…"

"Um, Harry, look over at them" Hermione said waving her hand in the general direction of Lavender practically sitting on Ron's lap.

"Well, hey maybe it is, but I think it what she did is a little less strong than that, I mean maybe she actually got him to fall in love with her…"

"And how exactly would she of done that?"

"She has her ways" Harry mumbled.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that" 

"I said that she has her ways of making people fall in love with her"

"Oh." Was all Hermione said.

"Exactly, so lets head to bed, okay? Let's leave this for tomorrow's problem. I mean, what would we do without having some sort of dilemma to face in the morning?"

"Oh come off it Harry!" Hermione said giving him a playful kiss on the check.

"Well, 'Night Herm!"

"Night Harry" Hermione said grinning and Harry smiled his smile, and then went up to his dorm.

Hermione looked around, and only seeing Ron and Lavender down in the common room, she headed up to her dorm to see Parvati waiting up.

"Hermione!" She said rushing over to her, "I got to talk to you!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N – Hmm… I'll end here, cause you didn't give me hardly any reviews.. I believe it was 5??? ='( =) but since I am just sooo nice, I am still giving out this chapter, just was a little later today, cause I had tons of homework, and just had a bad day =( =) oh well a SPECIAL thanx to y'all who reviewed!!

****

Dracona – Thanx for reviewing, did the changes I made to the 4th chapter make it less confusing, more confusing, or just the same amount of confusingness? =) LOL =) and please tell me if you find any other chapters in anyway confusing! =) cause I don't want them to be… actually I do to SOME extent =) oh and yes, as I said, I like the word Goon =)

****

Mysti – Yes, of COURSE the plot is thickening =) mwhahahahahahahaha

****

Anime – Thank you for adding me to your favs list =) and it shows me as the only one on it… I feel special =) thanx =) and yes, they _should_ be a couple, but I think JKR has different plans =(

****

Eyez4George – Thanks =) I love hearing that from people, sure if you want we can write a fanfic together – my AIM is AT92386, I'm always online, but you may see an away message =) lol – and if you look in my profile, It'll tell you my e-mail, and I believe it even says AT92386 =) hehe – and CONGRATS!! You were my 50th Reviewer!!!!!!!! =) (and my 2nd…and another.. but yea) =)

****

Ashkickerchic – sorry if you took offense to me finding that review funny, I dunno, I can just picture a Weasley saying that =) Sorry that you can't log on =( that has happened to me before too =( well keep reviewing! =) and I'll keep writing =) LOL that's the cycle =)

Sine y'all failed to reach 60 reviews =( (51) – Hey, that's still good! =) I would like to try for 60 again!, Hey, that's only 9 reviews!!! =) how hard can that be? =) okay, well take care y'all!! =)


	6. Chapter 6 =) =) =) =) =) =)

"Uh, what do you need Parvati

A/N – Sorry, if the last chapter was slow, boring, etc =) and hopefully this one is better, but I am not promising anything!! =) well here's CHAPTER 6!!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing (but the Plot?) and JKR owns EVERYTHING (but the Plot?) =) hehe

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:CHAPTER 6:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::

"Uh, what do you need Parvati?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Okay… what?"

"Well, don't tell Lavender I told you this, but the only reason she is going out with Ron is to get back at Harry…"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know how she got mad…"

"Not really, I know she did, but… why?"

"Something about Harry not wanting to seal the commitment or something…"

"Okay, so why did you tell me this?" Hermione asked laughing at the irony of her spilling Lavender's reason.

"Because, I don't think Lavender should be with Harry… someone else fits that part better…"

"Who?"

"Why YOU of course, you guys make such a cute couple!" at this Hermione blushed which made Parvati continue, "See, you even like him!"

"I do not, only as a friend!" Hermione snapped.

"Touchy, Touchy!"

"Am not!"

"Well, Hermione, just don't let Harry fall for Lavender, and be careful about what he eats… she may try to put a love potion or something in his food, if he doesn't fall for her Ron decoy."

"Great," Hermione sighed, "so she may never leave Harry alone?"

"Err… yea…"

"Hey, Parvati, how come you told me this?"

"Well, Lavender has really been a brat to me for the past week, so she had it coming to her."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next morning she was sure the whole Parvati deal was all a dream so she went down into the common room without much of a care. When she got down there she saw Harry and Ron arguing.

"Harry, Ron, what's up with you guys!" Hermione said flying down the rest of the stairs.

"Nothing" They both grumbled.

"Something is up." Hermione insisted.

"Nothing is; okay Hermione!" Harry said and exited through the portrait hole. Hermione flinched cause usually he says Herm.

"Sorry, Herm, we got in a fight about Lavender, I don't know why Harry took it out on you."

"Its okay Ron, I'm gonna go look for him"

"I would help, but I need to go talk to Lavender…"

"Okay, talk to you later!"

With that they both clambered through the portrait hole, but went in different directions.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione found Harry sitting against Hagrid's hut with his head in his hands.

"Harry?"

"Oh Hi, Herm…" Hermione walked over and put her arm around his shoulders while sitting down next to him. 

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed.

"Its Ron. I mean, he doesn't get why I think that Lavender really doesn't like him."

"Harry, how would you know?"

"I don't… but…" Harry started but was interrupted by a very disturbed Ginny running at them.

"HARRY, HERMIONE! There you guys are!"

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry said standing up.

"Have you guys seen Ron anywhere? I have looked all over for him, but then Neville was like chasing me…" Ginny said all in one breath.

"Neville? Chasing you? What?" Hermione said.

"He has been hanging around me lately, he is so annoying. He even tried to kiss me yesterday!"

Harry laughed, "Seems like somebody's got a major crush on you!"

"UGH! But more importantly where _is_ Ron?" Ginny snapped.

"Last I heard he was looking for Lavender, why?" Hermione offered.

"With Lavender? That's not good, I overheard her telling Parvati something and I heard the words Ron, Draco, Harry, death and potion." Ginny revealed, "COME ON, please help me find him!" she said pleadingly tugging on Harry's arm.

"Calm down Ginny, we are going to find him, but I think since you just heard parts of the conversation, that doesn't mean its going to be bad." Hermione soothed.

"I wouldn't put anything past Lavender, Herm." Harry said.

"Just because you have something against her, doesn't mean she is bad Harry!"

"Hey, you guys, I really would like to know for sure Ron is okay, he has always been the brother I've been close to." Ginny said looking down at the ground.

"We're sorry Gin," Harry apologized.

"Yea, come on lets go look for that brother of yours!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile…

"Okay, Draco, we have to think of something drastic."

"Of course."

"You and I both want to get back at Harry."

"How are you and Ron doing?"

"Draco! I believe that is irrelevant."

"I don't think you understand how important getting Ron on our side is, Brown."

"You could at least call me by my name, Draco"

"Very well, if you insist, Lavender."

"Much better"

"So, about Potter…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N – Okay, I'll end here, sorry, I didn't get a chapter out yesterday, I had major writer's block, so I hope this chapter helps a little, but if it still seems sort of 'slow' then that's hopefully just the after effects of my writer's block, I am trying to get around it!! Promise! =) =) And thanx so much to y'all who reviewed my story!! =)

****

Frizzylissy – Hehe, I'll try to write more, but I am sort of in a writer's block still (explain Chapter 5 any?) =)

****

Jos8 – I'll try, but no immediate promises, I believe I'll have time, and the ideas, but err… we'll see =)

****

Fledge – Hey I like the word jeez also =) lol but yea, I agree I tend to use it a lot… and I agree with you totally about too much talking in the last chapter, but I was writing with a writer's block, so forgive me!! =)

****

Dracona – Good, the amount of confusingness where it should be! =) lol and I am happy with one review per story!! =) lol but don't get the idea I am thrilled or anything… the more the merrier =) lol just usually I get like 1 review every 2 weeks, so I still get excited to get one review a day! =) hehe

****

Seadach - =) yea, there definantly is not enough out there… why don't people like to write H/Hr's anymore? I guess its cause of what JKR said.. but still! =)

****

Moonlight42 – we may never know what Lavender did… she has her own 'ways' like she said… =)

****

ColdKnight – Thank you for your review! =) like I've said, I'll try to get more out.. but we'll see how that turns out in the near future… =)

****

Mrrichlev – Thanx! =) glad that my story isn't rubbish! LOL and I will try to get the plot going again… we'll see =)

****

Eyez4George – I'LL TRY!! LOL and you are my 60th reviewer.. hehe you just always get the main numbers don't you? =) oh btw.. the reason I first thought you were the 59th was cause I didn't have Seadach's review recorded – sorry Seadach! It is now =)

****

Herm – I'll try to go as fast as I can, as long as it doesn't put me into another writer's block!! =) 

****

Martin Le Guerrier – Only pritty good? =) lol jk, hey, when I read your review I had one question, what did you mean when you said – zzzzzzzz -#23 Well I got the z's just not the #23! =) lol – if it seems obvious, sorry, I'm a bit slow!! – and to your 2nd review… you are sorta lucky, or unlucky, cause I am about to post this next chapter, and you just finished the last one =) so you may miss this one.. we'll see… =)

****

DarkAngel009988 – I agree with you, it is getting slow, I hope in later chapters it'll get more exciting… and personally I think that the last chapter wasn't too good, but yea… well hope you still keep reading and reviewing =)

****

Rose Weasley – This is the next chapter =) hehe thank you sooo much for reviewing! =) hope you like this chapter, but I dunno how good it is since I am still sorta in a writing block ya know? =)

****


	7. Chapter 7 =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

"RON

A/N – I don't think ff.net is up right now, hopefully it'll be up before the day is over.. well HERE IS CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!! =) lol – it never came up yesterday… but it just did for me! So here's the next chapter! =)

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=Chapter 7=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"RON!!!" Ginny said leaping onto her brother who had to step back to regain balance.

"What's wrong with you Ginny?" Ron exclaimed shoving her off.

"I looked everywhere for you!! Where were you??"

"I was… err… around"

"Don't get smart with me Ronald Weasley!"

"I was just around got it?" before Ginny could respond, Neville spotted her.

"GINNY! Where were you? I missed you so much!" with that Ginny sped off with Neville close at her heels.

"Uh… what was that all about?" Ron said turning to a giggling Hermione and a chuckling Harry.

"Oh nothing, Ginny just has a new admirer." Hermione said through giggles.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Later that day, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at a table in the far corner of the common room.

"So where is Lavender, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, couldn't find her anywhere."

"Probably plotting something against us…" Harry mumbled which in turn received a kick in the shin from Hermione.

"What did you say Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry said grimacing from the throbbing pain in his leg.

"Are you alright Harry? You are looking a little white" Ron asked concerned.

"Oh he'll be fine, won't you Harry?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Err.. I hope…" Harry answered when a very happy Lavender came through the portrait hole.

"Oh Ron! There you are, I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Lavender said with a sudden fake look of concern came across her face, "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Hey Lav!" Ron said getting up and enveloping Lavender into a hug.

"Ron, lets go someone _private_, pretty please?" She asked glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"Okay!" Then turning to his best friends, "Talk to you guys later?"

"Sure, have fun!" Hermione said while Harry just shrugged.

With that Lavender and Ron exited the common room. And Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hey, could you come with me for a sec?"

"Err.. sure Harry."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Harry led Hermione to the empty Quiddich pitch and they climbed to the very top row.

"So why did you bring me here Harry?" Hermione asked while looking into the stars, it was so beautiful here at night.

"Well as you know the Fall Festival is coming up…"

"Yea…" Hermione said trying to hold back her excitement, was he actually going to ask her to go?

"Ron asked me to take Ginny, but I don't know if that is such a good idea, so I wanted to ask your advice."

Hermione's mouth dropped in disappointment, but she quickly closed it.

"Well, why would he ask you to do something like that?"

"Cause of Malfoy, we over heard him saying something about doing something to her, cause she was an easy target."

"When was this? And why didn't you tell me?"

"The night you we got you into the hospital wing, and we tried to tell you, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us near you."

"Oh."

"Herm, I really don't want her to think I like her if I take her."

"Yea, I could see how that would be a problem. But, you don't have much to worry about, Neville will probably ask her first" Hermione laughed despite herself.

"Not if she has anything to do with it!" Harry joined in laughing feeling a little better.

Hermione suddenly shivered slightly, it was getting cold out.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Right…" Harry said and put an arm around her pulling her closer. Hermione automatically put her head on his shoulder and Harry started rubbing her arms. They sat there for a moment just enjoying the moment until Harry felt her steady breathing; she must have fallen asleep. Harry looked down at the now sleeping form of Hermione, she looked beautiful. He mentally kicked himself, what was he saying? She is one of his best friends! And besides, she doesn't like him in that way.

"Herm.. Herm… it's getting late, we have to head back" Harry said softly.

"Huh?" Hermione said groggily looking up at Harry, then realizing that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder she jumped back.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't know I fell asleep on you…"

"Its okay Herm, if I had minded I would've pushed you off long ago" Harry said with a grin, "Come on, Ron may be worried about us."

"Nah, he is probably still out with Lavender."

"Yea" Harry said dully the grin quickly vanishing from his face.

"Oh drop it Harry, lets go back to the castle," Hermione standing up and then pulled Harry up next to her. Then together they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Later that night while the threesome and innocent Ginny were all asleep….

"You and Ron?"

"Much better, I think he actually likes me" Lavender said letting out a laugh.

"Good, Good, soon we will use him to get back at Potter."

"Of course Draco, and then out Parent's will be proud for us finally getting back at a Potter."

"Are you parents still upset with you getting into Gryffindor?"

"No, they are finally seeing how much it is helping us. And I heard about your love potion escapade."

"Yea, Longbottom had to mess it all up by drinking Harry's Goblet."

"He is now quite attached to Ginny is he not?"

"It would have been easier if Harry drank it, Ginny would've been easier to get to this side than Ron will."

"Yes, but I am doing a good job I believe."

"Of course."

"I have to get back to the Gryffindor House before anyone suspects anything."

"Night Brown!"

"Lavender."

"Oh right Lavender… Night Lavender!"

"Night Draco. You know if we are supposedly betrothed because of our parents, you need to learn to call me by my first name."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

A/N – hehe decided to end there…. =) muhahahahaha.. j/k – THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!

****

Seadach – Yes, the plot thickens muhahahaha, and hopefully it does again.. hmm? =) glad you didn't find it slow!

****

Eyez4George – LOL I'll give you a cookie if you promise to not cry in public? =) got it? =) (One problem - you'll have to get your own cookie, I'm fresh out… sorry) =)

****

Rachel – glad you love it =) hope you keep up with this story and keep reviewing!!! =)

****

Moonlight42 – I'll continue.. but right now Fanfiction.net is down right now, so I can't upload this chapter… hopefully It'll be up soon!

****

~~~Katy_Black~~~ - Thank you soo much for reviewing, and yes, I'll try to continue, just need the time!! LOL =)

****

Silveray – I actually got an idea from your review… so thank you for reviewing! =) Well I used it in a different way – it just inspired me to think of an idea... and I sort of expressed it in this chapter… =)

****

Hermione A.G. Potter – was it confusing in a good way or bad way? =) LOL – well… I hope you get what I am trying to say… =)

****

Soft Hedwig – We'll talk about a sequel after this story is done =) thank you for reviewing! =) you brigtened my day by saying this was excellent work =) hehe

****

Jay – Yours is a new review that I got today – I didn't understand your review at first but It hink I get it now =) hehe… thank you soooooo much for reviewing! =) glad ya liked it – keep reading/reviewing =) hehe

Okay.. lets see if FF.net will let me on now.. cause I may have new reviews! =) LOL.. no… jeez… =) HEY ITS UP NOW!!! – So I'll go post this chapter, then get to work on the next one… hehe =)


	8. Chapter 8 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

A/N - This chapter may be a little short, its probably the same length, I just think all my chapter's seem shorter than the ones before it

A/N - This chapter may be a little short, its probably the same length, I just think all my chapter's seem shorter than the ones before it! =) Well hope you have fun reading it! Hehe and reviewing it of course =) =) hehehehehheehe – btw, I had fun writing this chapter, cause I like making the threesome get in sorta arguments but not, you know what I mean? So beware… this chapter has a lot of that…. =)

Disclaimer – I own none – except perhaps the wonderful, extraordinary plot =) – and all the stuff I don't own is owned by JKR!!

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-CHAPTER 8-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

It was finally Saturday again. Harry and Hermione had woken up early and were chatting amongst each other when a very dazed Ron cam stumbling down the stairs.

"Hey Guys, I think I'm in love!" He said collapsing down in a chair near them.

Harry snorted, "You got to be kidding!"

Hermione hit Harry on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for??" Harry glared at Hermione rubbing his head.

Hermione laughed, "For goodness sakes, you are such a weakling Harry!" 

"That's it." He declared and he quickly pinned her on the ground and started tickling her. Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"Ron Help!" she gasped. But much to her annoyance, he joined Harry in tickling her.

"Time out, Time out!" she squealed.

Breathing hard she managed to get out, "Unfair!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Herm!" Harry laughed.

"What is so unfair about it? I saw nothing…" Ron added.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Hermione got out, "Oh you two are just impossible, now be gentlemen and help me up!"

"Err… that's okay… I need to… umm… go" Harry said.

"Yea me too… wait up Harry!" with that they made a dash to the portrait hole leaving a very 'mad' Hermione behind, who in no time ran after them.

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

About an hour later the very exhausted threesome sat around a tree outside.

"That required way too much running, you are faster than I thought Herm!"

"You the all famous Quiddich star had a tough match against the all time book worm?" Hermione said

"You do know you just called yourself a bookworm Hermione…" Ron asked.

"Well I only speak the truth!"

"Right, what about that time when you lied to get us out of trouble?" Harry questioned.

"The many times she has lied to get us out of trouble you mean…" Ron corrected.

"Err… yea…"

"Okay! So I am not a bookworm!"

"See there she goes lying again, we should really break her of this habit!"

"Yes it is bad to continuously lie…" Ron agreed.

"Ugh!" Hermione said falling back into the grass.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Lavender!" Ron said trying not to laugh at the evil eye Hermione was giving him and Harry.

"Aight!" Glared Hermione yet she then broke into a smile. Harry just gave a short nod and then Ron was on his way.

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

"Lavender!" Ron said rushing over to her.

"Hey Ron!" Lavender said jumping into his embrace, "I've been looking all over for you! You are very good at hide and go seek!" she added with a wink.

Ron looked flattered. "Well, I was with Harry and Hermione, and you aren't too bad yourself you know, you're impossible to find!"

"Oh of course you were with them…"

"Its good to see you again Lav," He said changing the subject.

"Yes, it's just great to see you also," she said rather quickly, "could you do me the biggest favor and come with me?"

"Sure…"

"Goody" Lavender said smiling.

She led him down a couple dark corridors making a lot of sharp turns and twists. Finally she came to an abrupt stop.

"Draco!" she called.

"Yes Brown? I mean Lavender?"

"Got him."

"Good, Good"

Before Ron could make a move Draco shouted _'Petrificus Totalus'_

Ron fell to the ground making a loud thump.

"He'll be easier to move this way I presume…" Draco said 

"Goyle, Crabbe, if you will," He continued waving his hand at the motionless Ron on the stone floor. The two goons lifted him up with much ease and followed Lavender and Draco down the corridor.

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

Harry and Hermione were slumped against some chairs in the common room.

"Where's Ron?" Asked Hermione, "it's been about 3 hours since he went off to look for Lavender."

"Then he is probably with Lavender, jeez Herm, you worry too much,"

"_I_ worry too much? You are the one who shudders at the mere NAME of Lavender…"

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!" Hermione argued, "Just forget it!"

"Oh all right" Harry sighed in a jokingly matter. 

Hermione laughed, "Sometimes I just don't know about you Harry!"

"Reckon we should go see if we can go find the two love birds!"

"Guessing that'd be Lavender and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever else could it be?"

"Oh I dunno! Well we better be off Mister Potter!"

"But the Night is so young!"

"It's in the middle of the afternoon! You're such a dunderhead sometimes!"

"Ugh! Only Snape can call me that!"

"I know you have some affectionate attachment to Snape and all, Harry, but you should seriously consider opening up a little and realize that everyone thinks you are a dunderhead, not just Snape!"

Hermione squealed when Harry seized her by the waist and twirled her around and disposed of her carelessly by dropping her in a chair. She quickly regained her composure and leaped onto Harry who nearly toppled over with the unexpected extra weight.

"Well guess it is time to go find the lovebirds huh Harry?" Hermione said through fits of giggles.

"Yup!"

And so they went to try to look for their dear old poor friend….

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

A/N – Aighty I'll end here, how'd you like it? Then end I just added cause I was sort of bored, and I had fun writing that part… but yea… anyway =) lets see who all reviewed…. I am not expecting many from this last go around; it's only been about 3 hours since I posted it… Only 3, but that's alright… =) lol

****

Moonlight42 – Thank you for being one of the few who reviewed!! Glad you are still keeping up with it and for that matter still like it =) =) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!! =)

****

Ashkickerchic – That must really be annoying to not be able to sign in STILL =) glad you found my reaction to your like first review amusing =) hehe – so we are equal =) I found your review amusing, and you found my reaction to that review amusing… LOL =) yea, I'm trying to pick up the plot… but we'll see how that goes if I can still keep it going tomorrow! Or did I even still keep it going this chapter? =) hehe

****

~~~Katy_Black~~~ - Yes, they are the best couple aren't they! =) hehe – I dunno I just like getting people who review more than once, I like to know people keep coming back to my story!! =) it just makes me feel soooooo special!! =) =) LOL… anyways…… =)

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… =) The next chapter will be out tomorrow… and I would like 85 reviews… but that is sorta asking for a lot… 8 reviews… I dunno… =) yea, I know I'll still get the chapter out to y'all… but STILL REVIEW!!! Please?! =)


	9. Chapter 9 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

A/N – Lalalalala – sorry that this story is out later than usual

A/N – Lalalalala – sorry that this story is out later than usual! But I had tons beyond tons of homework! So hope you enjoy… =)

Disclaimer – I own nothing… =( JKR owns all… (good thing to! She is much better writer than I'll ever be!! =)) Oh.. I do own the beyond wonderful, brilliant plot =) – unless…its someone else's…. Then it is not mine… so I own nothing but the computer this EXTRAORDINARY story was written on! =)

OH BTW – I really believe that this chapter is a tid bit short.. but yea =)

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0- Chapter 9 -0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Harry and Hermione strolled down the small corridors of Hogwarts side by side more interested in talking with each other than doing what they originally planned. They would stop and peek into an empty classroom every now and then, but really weren't thinking too hard about where Ron could be.

Their small talk ranged from Quiddich (Harry did most of the talking) all the way to their studies (Where Hermione did most of the talking…). 

"Herm, you really know we are suppose to be looking for Ron" Harry mentioned after about an hour of them walking randomly down the halls.

Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you are right." She said.

"So, where do you think Houdini would be?"

"Not a clue… especially when he is with Lavender… he could be in Hogesmede for all we know!"

"Hey, why don't we look there? I mean… it would be at least a little more fun than looking around Hogwarts trying to dodge Snape and Flitch" Harry pointed out.

"Oh, Harry, you know we aren't allowed! I mean its not even Hogesmede weekend, don't you think we'd stand out a little?" Hermione asked trying to avoid his emerald eyes, she knew if she looked into them; she'd agree to practically anything.

"Oh all right, but if we don't find Ron here, and he's out snogging with Lavender in Hogsmede, its all your fault we didn't find him… got it?"

"Yes! Now lets come along!" Hermione said dragging him along by his arm.

Suddenly Hermione came to a sudden halt causing Harry to bump into her.

"Herm, what the…?" Harry started.

"Shhh…."

"Huh?"

"I hear someone…" She creeped up farther a long the wall motioning for Harry to follow. So the both of them going very slowly followed the voices down the corridor.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Draco! What are we suppose _ask_ him?"

"I thought you knew that part!"

"Oh come on, we agreed _you'd_ ask him questions, all _I_ had to do was get him here!"

"When did we make that arrangement?"

"A week ago you dolt! You came up with the arrangement!"

"Ugh, so now what are we gonna do? Father will not be pleased."

"Oh you and your family, what about mine? I have already made a mistake by getting in Gryffindor for crying out loud!" Lavender whined.

"Well…" Crabbe said butting in, "Draco can't we just leave him here for awhile? He would be fun to torture or something for the next few days then maybe he'll come to our side easily." Both Malfoy and Brown whipped around sharply.

"You are even dumber than Neville; Crabbe!" Lavender said.

"Yea, how dumb do you think Granger and Potter are?"

"Err… this is defiantly not good…" Brown mumbled.

"Tell me about it, I wish we could just like cast a memory charm on him and be able to keep him here for as long as necessary. If only it wasn't for Granger and Potter…"

"Great idea Draco, just one itsy bitsy problem!"

"What's that?"

"Our dumb parents want him on our side by tomorrow!"

"Hey, why don't we just bring _him_ to them?"

"Cause of Potter and Granger! Haven't we been through this? And besides, if he is here to keep an eye on him, our ordeals will go much more smoothly. Because he can get closer to them than anyone else!"

Lavender and Draco continuously argued over this matter and didn't even notice an urgent Goyle and Crabbe trying to get their attention.

"Uh… Draco?"

"Not now Goyle!"

"Draco, you may really want to know this…"

"NOT NOW! Can't you see Lavender and I are discussing more important matters than what either of you two can say?"

"You _finally_ called me Lavender! Now anyway, like we were saying before we were interrupted, maybe we could…"

Finally Crabbe shouted, "YOU DO KNOW THAT RON ISN'T HERE ANYMORE DON'T YOU?"

"What?!?!" Draco and Lavender once again twirled around quickly to notice the place were Ron was tied empty.

"You goons! You were supposed to be watching him!" Malfoy shouted outraged.

"And now I can't go back to the Gryffindor house! They'll all know I was the one who captured Ron!!." Lavender cried, "so now what are we going to do Malfoy?"

"I dunno! I am not the head of this operation!."

"WHO IS THEN?"

"Our parent's I suppose…"

"Well we'll just have to pay them a visit I suppose…"

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

A/N – I didn't get nearly all I wanted to get into this chapter… but Hey, I have to save some ideas for tomorrow do I not? =) and also… I just couldn't think of where to put them in! AND well.. yea.. THANK Y'ALL SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! =) Y'all were just 1 review short!! =)

****

Seadach – Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for reviewing! Clad you liked the chapter, so how did you like this one? I didn't think this one was too good personally, but Hey, I needed something to connect my ideas together.. and this seemed to be the only way to do it… =)

****

Silveray – Hehe, I'm the same way, I never remember my reveiws, and I end up hoping my review is still up so I can check to see what in the world they are talking about when they thank me or something… So I am sort of trying to start rephrasing what y'all said… but I dunno if I am doing so great =)

****

Harry's sweetie220 – There will me more Harry/Hermione in the upcoming chapters, sorry about the complete lack in this past chapter, but I am like I said trying to connect my ideas, so if you didn't really like this chapter too much, sorry! =) and I love when y'all add me to y'all's (weird word.. lol) favorites!! Thank you SOOO much for that =)

****

Anime – Yes, actually the part where Harry mentally kicked himself, well around that area was my favorite… I just had fun writing chapter 7… and 8 so they might have been sorta weird… and same goes for this one! =) glad you are still keeping up with this story!!!!!!!!!!! =)

****

~~~Katy_Black~~~ - I didn't let them hurt Ronniekins now did I? =) =) hehe.. or so we know so far… and yea, personally I got tired of Lavender being the little ditz or whatever in people's stories.. but I didn't intend on making her this evil person… hmm… this story just has a mind of its own! =) LOL

****

Dracona – We'll see about Draco, he may turn good… he may not.. and he may fall in love with Ginny, and he may not =) When I originally started this story they were going to get together… and then well… like I said to the review above this one.. I think this story has a mind of its own… whatever I feel like one day just like become the story, and it is pretty much going wherever now..

****

Eyez4George - *Hands you a cookie and pats you on the head* Now be a good little girl and review =)

A/N – lets try for at least 90 reviews! (Hey, I'm being more lenient aren't I since when I first started this story? =) =) hehe) – that is only 6 reviews!! More are asked for =) but yea…


	10. Chapter 10 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

A/N – Y'all should be happy

A/N – Y'all should be happy!! I almost didn't put a chapter out today!! But then I would ruin my one a day thing… (notice the date – whatever the date is, that's what chapter is out…) cool huh? =) cause I started this story the 1st… and now it's the 10th, and this is the 10th chapter!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer – All owned by JKR except the precious plot – which I believe is owned by me, and helped by my faithful reviewers =)

===---===---===---===---=== Chapter 10 ===---===---===---===---===

"Harry! We need to go to Dumbledore!" Hermione urged as they helped a limping Ron to the Hospital wing.

"We don't know anything, and quite frankly we won't till he is fully conscious," Harry said jerking his head at Ron who was pretty much a dead weight to him and Hermione.

"Yea, well he at least needs to know Ron is hurt…"

"Knowing Dumbledore, he already knows"

"Yea," Hermione laughed straining herself to keep Ron up, though he didn't look it, he was _heavy_.

Finally after a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, they arrived at the Hospital Wing, having only of fallen once. Feeling quite proud of themselves, Harry and Hermione explained that they just found Ron on the ground, and he was muttering some nonsense. Heading back, they decided to go outside and walk around the pond to talk about things when they bumped into Dumbledore.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Granger, Mister Potter, I was looking for Miss Brown and Mister Malfoy, have you seen them?"

"No sir." Harry said.

"Oh well then it is most curious, nobody has seem to know where they are, I was about to go search the Forbidden Forest" Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle seemed to not be present in his bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said apologetically.

"Oh it is alright my dear, carry on, but if they are not in their common rooms tonight, then this is most strange."

Moving along, Harry and Hermione continued walking towards the pond and Dumbledore headed off.

"Wonder where they could be…" Hermione said.

"Who knows, and frankly who cares, we are probably better off with out them anyway…"

"But Harry! Whom could we fight with and roll our eyes at if they two aren't here??" Hermione asked jokingly.

"There is always Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parvati is pretty much a Lavender." Harry replied.

"Yea, I suppose, but Crabbe and Goyle aren't very smart, no witty comments or anything… Snape, well he'll always be there, but unless we want to lose 500 points, we better not fight with him too much, and last Parvati? She is actually somewhat nice without Lavender, I mean didn't you two go to the Yule Ball together?"

"That's only because there was nobody else!"

"Mhmmm…"

"Oh why are we even talking about this anyway? It is completely pointless in my opinion."

Hermione laughed, "Okay then lets talk about Ron, have any clues about what, when, why, where, who, and how he ended up like he did?"

"My guess is Lavender beat him up…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Personally I don't think she could've done much damage…"

"I wouldn't put anything past her…"

"Just cause you believe she can do anything, doesn't mean she can you know…"

"Lets please just drop it? Ron'll be able to explain everything when he wakes up."

"Yea, I suppose…"

"Lets sit, my legs are getting tierd." Harry said motioning to the ground.

"Oh okay… jeez I thought some great athlete like you could last longer than I could with walking… I must have been wrong!"

"You were wrong? That's a first!"

Hermione sighed, it was so beautiful here. She was siting with Harry looking out over the lake where you could see the sunset barely beginning.

"Its so beautiful here…" Hermione said waving her hand around.

"Yea…"

Hermione looked over at Harry to see him looking at her, but quickly glance away his face turning bright red.

"Hey, Herm…"

"Yea?"

"You know how the Fall Festival is coming up this weekend?" Harry asked.

"Yea…"

"Well… I was wondering… well… if… you… err… wanted…. to go… with me?" He said slowly.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I would!"

Yet then she pulled back…

"Sure you don't want to go with Ginny?" she asked with an evil grin.

"I think she finally agreed to go with Neville!"

Noticing her arms were still around Harry she let go, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Either she has started to like him, finally gave in cause he was annoying her, or there was nobody left…"

"Probably the 2nd or 3rd" Hermione laughed.

"Yea, probably!" Harry smiled which reminded her that she was going to the Festival with him, she bit her lip so that she didn't go overly excited.

"Hey, it's getting cold, lets go in!" Hermione suggest though she really didn't want to.

"Yea…"

Harry casually rested an arm on her shoulders and she automatically put her arm around his waist and they walked to the school together like that.

===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===

A/N – Yes, this one is short too, and yes, I didn't say all I was planning to say… Why you ask? – cause its 11 o'clock at night, and I really need to go to bed, I have to get up like really early tomorrow.. and yea… SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED:

****

Jay – Thank you for reviewing, yes H/Hr are perfect =) =) Is my story that bad that you want me to finish it!! Or am I carrying on a little to long? =) hehe =)

****

Christine harvey – Yes, I never really like Lavender either, does it show a little too much? =) well I have some sympathy for her in this story… usually I like her and Ron together… but somehow I got the weird idea to make her evil… I think it was because of a review someone gave!! =) but who knows… my mind is weird on some days….

****

Muninn's Minuet – glad you loved it =) and yes… H/Hr defiantly Rule!!! =) =) keep reading and reviewing!!! I love getting reviews – as I am sure you can tell =) – I mean who doesn't??

****

Gurlie409 – Thanx for the Review, you made it short and sweet =) glad that you thought it was great! =) hope you keep reading the story!!! =) =) =)

****

Dracona – They are answers meaning I have no idea what is going to happen, I use to have this nice little plan, but then people started reviewing.. and I got the strangest ideas from some of them =) and I liked Ron too much to not let him free!! =) and Yes, they are quite stupid, its mainly cause they don't really _want_ to do what their parents asked… 

****

~~~Katy_Black~~~ - I actually thought of that – Making Neville be evil also =) but then… I already made all the characters I wanted to be nice evil.. well sorta.. I dunno… we'll just have to see what happens =) – the reason this story is weird is cause I write a new chapter everyday… so depending on how I feel one day… can make the story change like totally =)

****

Eyez4George – Why don't you ask George for a cookie? =) *sigh* okay – here is your cookie – now remember REVIEW!!! *Pats you on the head and hands you another cookie* -- glad you like the chapter – and I dunno about longer chapters, they seem to have their fixed length =) hehehehe – it'll be a longer story, that I am pretty certain…

A/N – PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am soooooooooooo close to 100 reviews!!! Please, please, please, please let me get 100!!! =)


	11. Chapter 11 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Ya'll are the best

A/N – Ya'll are the best!!! =) 100 Reviews!! Actually we even broke 100!!!!! =) =) =) Thank you to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! And especially Ashkickerchic who was my 100th reviewer!!!! =)

Disclaimer – though I wish I owned the characters, I don't =( lol BUT – I like to believe I own the plot =) oh and of course the characters, setting everything but my beautiful plot (which I think I own? Except for the occasional help from Reviewers! If you Reviewed and gave suggestions, a lot of that effected this story) well just everything else is owned by the great JK Rowling!! =)

=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-= Chapter 11 =-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=

Hermione sighed, she was sitting next to Harry and they were attempting to do Snape's homework. He had assigned tons of bookwork; they felt like they were copying the whole book.

"I don't think we are going to ever get this done!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, talk about bad luck for Ron, he'll probably have to make all this up."

"Yea, hey, did you hear anymore about Ron?"

"Nope, did you?"

"Nada, I was hoping you did, I can't believe Draco and Lavender are _still _gone!"Harry said.

"Yea, it's been like 3 days since that happened…" Hermione said then realized it was Wednesday! Friday she would be going to the Fall Festival with Harry! She hoped that it wasn't cancelled due to the strange activity.

"Hey, did you get 'x' for number 86?"

"No, I got 'm'… its on page 456"

"Okay thanks!" Harry smiled. Boy did Hermione love that smile.

=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=

The next day Hermione and Harry walked to the Hospital Wing to go check on Ron. On their way Harry slipped his hand through hers. She glanced at him and he smiled, she smiled back, and they continued on their way to see Ron.

Madame Pomfrey miraculously let them go in and see him and to their great astonishment, he was awake!

"Ron!" Hermione said flinging her arms around him, "We were so worried!"

"Err… Herm I can't breathe!" Ron gasped.

"Sorry" Hermione grinned shamefully.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yea, he came by earlier when I first woke up."

"And…" Hermione pressed him on.

"I told him everything I remember, I don't remember much, cause I was knocked out." He started.

"Who…?" Harry asked.

"Lavender… and Draco…"

"Lavender and Draco?!?!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes, and quiet down you are giving me a headache."

"They were working _together_?"

"Yea, strange… I think I heard something about you in the conversation and their parents or something, not sure… I was half out then, the goons knocked me out before they brought me to wherever it was."

"So… how did you get out?"

"They were arguing about what to ask me or something, rather stupid plan if you ask me. I mean not to know what to do with the person you capture… then I snuck out, and someone must of brought me here."

"That's when we came in…" Hermione said, "We found you out by the 3rd floor right corridor where fluffy used to be."

"Oh,"

"So do you know where Draco and her went?" Harry asked.

"No, I think Draco put her under the Imperious Curse… she would act like that on her own would she?" He glanced nervously at Hermione and Harry. While they gave each other a disbelieving look.

"Well… I dunno" Harry said.

"Hey, I feel sorry for you Ron, I mean, you are going to have TONS of work to do when you get out of bed!" Hermione said changing the topic.

"Seriously, Snape assigned us a whole book basically to do, we had to answer like 200 questions!" Harry added.

"Hey, Herm…" Ron began.

"No Ron, you know I don't allow you to copy!" Hermione laughed.

"OUT! Mister Weasley needs his rest!" Madame Pomfrey said bursting through her office doors.

=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=

"But Father…" Malfoy complained.

"No buts Draco, you know very well what you and Ms Brown need to do."

"We can't just _go_ back to Hogwarts Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore will think it suspicious!"

"Lavender, I would treat your going to be father in law with more respect!" Mr. Brown said evenly.

"Sorry Daddy," Lavender replied, she hated calling him that, but he enforced her to long ago, "but we really can't just go back, with out looking somewhat suspicious…"

"You should've thought of that before you and Draco carelessly let Ron go,"

"Daddy, you must understand that it was Crabbe and Goyle who were suppose to be watching them!"

"Lavender, you shouldn't blame other people for your mistakes, especially since the surnames Crabbe and Goyle are also highly praised as well."

"Yes Daddy."

"Father, do you think you could write us a note telling Dumbledore that we had to see you, we wouldn't want to get suspicion aroused."

"All right, this is only because too much suspicion is bad for us." He reminded Draco.

"Yes Father."

=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=

Hermione was sitting on the couch flipping through pictures of all of them during third year. She missed it back then, they all seemed closer then, ever since Ron started liking all these other girls, he seemed not to spend much time with Harry and her. And Harry's little fling with Cho during the first of 5th year, then he moved right to Lavender, Hermione hated last year, she was dating nobody because of her stupid crush on Harry. But now she is glad she is actually going to be going to the Fall Festival with him!

Harry came and plopped down next to her so he could see also.

"What are you looking at?"

"Old pictures of us."

"Cool, I want a look."

So together they sat next to each other recalling old times. When it was getting late, and they needed to head to bed, Hermione stopped Harry from getting up by pulling him back down.

"Harry?"

"Yea Herm?"

"Thank You"

"For?" Harry asked puzzled.

"For just being you."

Harry smiled and lend down and kissed her lightly on the cheek and went upstairs. Hermione held a hand to her cheek for a moment before heading up to her dorm.

'He kissed me!! Wait, it was only on the cheek, that means nothing but friends, right?' Hermione sighed deeply but still smiled and slept easier that night.

=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=-o-=

A/N – I added that last part cause it was too short =) in my opinion – okay, yes I know I am starting a bad habit about getting these chapters out at 11pm… and I am very happy to say that I broke 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank ya'll soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! =) =)

****

Whykay – Glad you like my story!! =) Hope you keep reading it =) thank you soooooo much for reviewing!!!! =) =)

****

Christine harvey – I'll try, I'm doing pretty good with getting chapters out aren't I? =) that's what I thought…. LOL jk =) 

****

Dracona – LOL we'll see, we'll see I still haven't decided if Draco should be reformed… think what you want for now =) – I always like reading your reviews, cause you give suggestions!! And what you think!! =) Oh sush! I have my own ways for getting H/Hr going for my story, I tried to put teeny bits in each chapter, but yea… I was going to get them together 2nd chapter… but I got other ideas… =) Yea, I didn't think she was as OOC as I though Dumbledore sounded, but I can see where you are coming from =) and her character was suppose to change a lot in the books anyways according to JKR… =)

****

Muninn's Minuet – No problem for giving you recognition =) and I still agree with you – H/HR defiantly rules =) glad you like my story! – I can tell you are on sugar high…. J/K – it's not even noticeable……………………….. =)

****

Eyez4George – Glad you liked your cookie!! I'm glad that George gives you more than just cookies… LOL – erm.. yea =) thank you – glad you think I have good chapter length!!! I thought you were the 100th reviewer at first, which would sorta be unfair since you were the 50th… that just wouldn't of been fair… =) you were the 99th though! =)

****

Askickerchic – YOU ARE MY 100th REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) =) Thank you soooo much for reviewing, - You brightened my day twice =) got me to 100 reviews, and said that you couldn't be more impressed!! Thank you =) =) I'll update probably tomorrow… lol =) whelp again thank you!! But I gotta go to bed, and just got one more review response to write (I think…) =) =)

****

Kero-chan – thank you =) Yes, I wanted people to think he was going to ask her in that chapter, I was going to end the chapter there… but that would've been WAY too short =) and like I have said beyond thousands of times --- I'll try my hardest to keep this updating pace. I'll try!! =) Thank you soooo much for Reviewing!! (you were my 101 reviewer!!!! My first one over 100 technically!! =))

A/N – Well I am happy I am over 100 reviews, guess I can just like stop the story - ya'll don't want me to finish it do you? =) *sigh* I'll still probably make it longer =)


	12. Chapter 12 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

"Mornin' Herm" Harry said giving her a hug from behind

A/N – FF.Net will FINALLY let me upload chapters!! I wrote this chapter on the 12th… and it is the 18th now… haven't written anymore since then cause of all the problems ff.net is fixing and so forth, so yes, my lovely pattern has been ruined… but here is Chapter 12, should be interesting… I forgot all that it is about, and I am too lazy to re-read it, I will have to I suppose before I can get my next chapter out.. but Oh well --- Yes, there are tons of A/N cause I wrote one like each day… LOL =) whelp – I'm gonna go try to get this one uploaded!!

A/N - *sigh* Fanfiction.net is STILL down – Yes – I am very sorry – it is going to be like the 16th by the time I get this chapter out, and I will not be up with the date. =( Oh – the next chapter will be the Fall Festival!! YAY!! My plan is to take Harry and Hermione's relationship up a notch, depending on the mood I am in when I write the story – I have been sorta sick over the weekend (still am a bit). So I may not get them out as fast (the tons of homework doesn't help me any) so – Hope ya'll like this chapter! Keep Reviewing!!

Disclaimer – Though I would love to own all of Harry Potter and everything (though ya'll are probably glad I don't – I write horribly compared to JKR!) I don't own anything (All is JKR's) but what I like to think as mine – THE PLOT!! – but if you see it anywhere else… I guess it isn't mine =(

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll CHAPTER 12 ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

"Mornin' Herm" Harry said giving her a hug from behind.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said not looking up for she was haunched over the table writing something.

"What are you looking for this time?" Harry groaned.

"Nothing, Silly" Hermione replied lightly, "I'm writing a letter"

"To whom?" 

"Jeez, aren't you a tid bit nosy this morning. Well for your information I am writing my mum."

"I'm afraid to ask, is there a reason?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry…"

"Of course there is a reason you dunderhead!"

"Okay…" Harry said cautiously afraid of her yelling at him again, "I'm going to go down to Breakfast, see you soon!"

"Alright, I'll come in a sec." Hermione called after him. 

Hermione was not writing to her parents, in fact she was writing to Sirius Black, Harry she knew had been having bad dreams again from the look on his face and he was always a bit tired. Thought she didn't have any concrete evidence she figured that she should talk to Sirius.

__

Sirius – 

Hi, hope you are doing well, I wanted to talk to you about Harry. He has been acting strange lately, I think that he maybe having those dreams again, or his scar is hurting cause he looks like he is in pain sometimes. I probably should ask him, but I wanted to know if he has written you or something, just was wondering. I have to go or else I will miss breakfast, How is Lupin? 

~Hermione

Rolling up her parchment she went to the Owlery and sent an old school owl since she didn't want Harry to notice Hedwig missing, and she didn't think that Pig would make it. After watching the owl fly away she hurried down to the Great Hall, to her surprise Harry wasn't there, yet Lavender was. Thinking this was odd she twirled around to see Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. She had to go find Harry, so she grabbed a pastry and left the Great Hall.

Hermione looked around, but didn't see Harry and it was time for their first period class, so she decided she would just talk to him after Herbology. So she headed off to the greenhouses.

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

"Harry!" Hermione said rushing up to him during their morning break. 

"Oh, Hi Herm."

"Why were you so quiet in Herbology?

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Ron, Lavender, Draco, you, me, just everything." Harry sighed.

"Did you see that they were back??"

"How could I of missed it, Lavender was hanging all over me, so I went back to the common room, and you were gone, so I went up to see Ron."

"You would think she would be, I dunno a little more spaced out, so does Ron still think she is perfectly innocent?"

"Afraid so, but who knows… we really don't have any proof."

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yea… why?"

"You just seem oh I dunno like you are… I dunno, Hey we got only 2 minutes to get to charms, then after that we'll have an hour till you go to Divinations and I go to Arithmancy. So lets get a move on, then after charms we can go see Ron."

"Okay Herm, you have this all planned out don't you?"

"Yup, don't I always?" Hermione smiled.

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

Flitwick kept the class longer teaching them a new complexed charm that hardly anyone paid attention to, for they were all longing to go out in the Fall weather, it was beautiful outside. 

Right after Flitwick allowed them to go, Hermione and Harry hurried up to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Ron," Harry and Hermione said sitting down next on chairs next to him.

"Hey you guys! What's wrong?" Ron said noticing the down looks on their faces.

"Hmm.. nothing." Hermione replied quickly.

"Well, we just wanted to say that…" Harry began but drifted off.

"That, well… Lavender and Draco are back." Hermione finished for him.

"Oh, that's all? Lavender already came up to see how I was doing and apologized for everything Draco made her do." Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"She did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, see I told you guys that she would never mean to hurt me, all I can say is when I find out what Malfoy did to her…" Ron said going on and on about what he would do to Malfoy.

30min later…. Ron is still talking about what he will do to Malfoy while Harry and Hermione just nodded their heads glances at each other every once in awhile. Harry even gave a few suggestions.

"Hey, sorry to break it to you Ron, but we really need to go to class now…" Hermione said.

"Yea, believe me, we can all think of stuff to do to Malfoy that is fun! But I got to go get my death predicted."

"Oh alright… can you two come by after? Cause it gets really lonely, Lavender said that she may come up tonight also…"

"We'll see Ron" Hermione said giving him a small smile. Then both her and Harry left the Infirmary to go to class.

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

"Brown" Malfoy hissed.

"Malfoy?" 

"Yes, come with me…" with that Lavender followed Malfoy deep into the castle.

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

"Okay, what did you want?" Lavender said impatiently.

"You know how the Fall Festival is coming up tomorrow?"

"Yes, and no I will not go with you Draco! It would be too obvious" Lavender added with a scowl.

"No, believe me, that is the last thing I would ever want to do…."

"Good, the feeling is mutual."

"Yes, but that is not what we are suppose to be talking about!!"

"Oh yea, so what about the Fall Festival?"

"Well, I heard Mudblood and Scarface were going together, and.." Draco started.

"You want to do something drastic at the party, to impress your dad, Snape, and make Potter and Granger look like complete idiots?" Lavender finished for him.

"Precisely, You know me so well." Draco said while Lavender just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she commented, "So what are you going to do?"

"_We_ are going to… well that's why I brought you here! To brainstorm! Seriously, people these days…"

"Yes but recall I am suppose to be making amends with Ron, can you believe that he thinks that I acted only because you threatened to hurt me? I mean how dumb can you get?"

Draco gave a hearty laugh, "Yes, Weasel never had much sense did he?"

"Yes, I suppose he really doesn't does he?" Lavender smiled.

"About Potter and Granger, what could we do?"

Lavender sighed then said, "I don't know…," then a sudden idea came to her, "DRACO!! Why didn't we think of this before??" 

"What?"

"I got the perfect plan!" Lavender squealed.

"Tell me!" Draco demanded and Lavender whispered something in his ear.

A mischievous glint came into Draco's eyes, "That would work nicely, I can see it now… I knew you weren't a complete waste!"

ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll

A/N – *yawns* - Fanfiction.net isn't gonna come up till Monday or later.. – October 15, 2001… or now later.. I'll still try to get out the appropriate amount of chapter's but.. I dunno… they'll have no reviews.. can I stand that? =) hehe I think I can =) whelp here to y'all (it looks better ya'll personally…) who were able to review before Fanfiction.net compacted into not allowing anyone to review =( But thanks to all of you who did!! Actually getting out the right number of chapters is gonna be too hard since my teachers packed me with homework… so ya'll will have to deal with just having one!! =) SORRY! Also I am reading fanfics more again, so I may not get a chapter a day out, I'll still aim for one a day – one every other day… but it is gonna be hard to work out… =( =)

****

Da Lab Rat – Thank you so much for reviewing!! You really brightened my day =) glad you like it! If you read above it says how I am planning on continuing to update – I am already behind on my keep up with the date thing because of lost of time, and fanfiction.net being down…. =( =)

****

Jos8 – what is wrong with expecting too many reviews??? =) I like reviews, and if you have kept up with this story from the beginning, you know I will post everyday a new chapter! (remember that will change here for awhile as I get more and more homework. =( jeez teacher's these days… =) – glad you like it =) and Thanx – do you really think it is getting better everyday? *Grins*

****

Jay – Glad that you want me to finish just cause you _Love_ my story =) hehe – sorry, but I may be making you wait in more suspense by not updating everyday… sorry about that =) unless you don't come back everyday – which is totally understandable! =) 

****

Dracona – Hmm… reform Draco…….. possibly – and don't worry – if Lavender and him are both reformed… then they will not be put together – also recall from one of my earlier responses to a review of yours – maybe they don't like what their parents have arranged for them? They weren't exactly thrilled about the whole marrying aspect… so just wait and see =) – and was that sarcastic "They're holding hands everyone cheer. YAY!" if so I resent that! =( hehe =) Yes, their romance is going slow.. but I had planned that it sped up.. but I just keep postpone it for some odd reason… and since next chapter is the Fall Festival… it'll probably speed up quite a big deal! =)

Okay – this chapter took me the whole weekend to write, cause I was busy doing other things – so.. SORRY that there isn't a 15th chapter today cause of the date – actually I don't think ff.net is going to let us post chapters for awhile, so I may get another up ;) hehehehehe – so.. well… I had something I really wanted to say.. but I forgot it.. so… hope ya'll liked this chapter!! REVIEW!!! Please????? =) Oh and ya'll are like the best!! I mean 106 reviews in just 2 weeks!!!! That's a lot =D actually even less than 2 weeks!!!!! =) 106 reviews in just 12 days!! =) Thank ya'll SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! =)

A special Thanks to….

****

HermioneHarry4Ever () – you were the first to Review since ff.net went down!!! – It's the 18th right now.. lol this was written almost a week ago!!!!!!!!!! That's hard to believe… okay – well We'll see about Lavender and Draco getting married.. I know a couple of individuals who would probably like stop reading this if that happened! *glances at Dracona* ANYWAYS =) okay – well thanks again for reviewing.. but I need to get this chapter up!! Hehe =)


	13. Chapter 13 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Hi, yes I got the next chapter out 

A/N --- GUESS WHAT?? =) ff.net is letting me post this chapter! And it is November 1, 2001!!!! My story's 1-month anniversary! And ya'll have given me…. *drum roll please*… a total of… **135 reviews!!!!!** =) =) =) =) Thank you to all who have reviewed!! =) – also just for some Trivia… did ya'll know that yesterday for Halloween it was – first of all a full moon which is really rare on Halloween, AND it was a blue moon which is even rarer =) I think that is cool =) and also that it was suppose to be the end of the world at 12 midnight Halloween Night, cause the 7 sisters would be at its highest peak… anyways… =) Hope ya'll like this chapter (its not as long as it seems… most of it is reviews! =)

A/N – Hi, yes I got the next chapter out!!! YAY!!! LOL – yet, I can't get ff.net up…. Soo… maybe tomorrow the 22nd I'll get it out =) we'll see… =) – Okay, Now it is the 30th and FF.net won't let me sign in =( Beware… about half of this is Reviews… LOL =) --- Most of my A/N's are at the bottom, and they kindly say the reason for each day I was unable to post this beautifully written chapter =) hehe =)

Disclaimer – All I own is the wonderful PLOT! All rest is owned by Ms JKR =) so… that's about all =)

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{CHAPTER 13}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Did you get Snape to talk to Dumbledore?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, I believe that our plan will work, can you believe Dumbledore actually believes that we need to take more precautions?"

"I figured so much, he always cares about his student's safety even more than his own"

"Yea, Father always has said that was his weak-point"

"It always will be, so what do we got?"

"Well, since Dumbledore is canceling the Festival… and as long as McGonagall asks you… and Harry and Herm are NOT in the building…"

"Yes, of course McGonagall with ask ME to go tell them…"

"I wish that we had more though…"

"Of course you do Draco, you always want more, more, more!"

"Well this just seems too small of a feat… oh well, you are sure that Harry and Hermione will not be in the building?"

"Yes, they are outside on the steps talking" Lavender said grinning.

"Good, Good, and Ron doesn't know where they are?" Draco said smiling evily.

"I have kept him too busy to talk to them, and I plan to continue to do so, so if you don't mind, I have to get back to him."

"Of course… Of course…"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Hermione was sitting out on the front steps of the school.

"Hey Herm," Harry said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Harry."

"We only have about an hour till we have to go get ready for the Fall Festival." Harry said.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking…"

"About?" Harry asked, and Hermione blushed.

"Nothing."

"Mhmm…"

"So what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just looking for you, Ron is out of the Hospital Wing, and he is going to go to the Fall Festival."

"That's great!! With who?" Hermione asked, Harry looked down at the ground.

"Well… Lavender."

"Lavender!?!?!?!?! Great Wizards, why would he do something like that? I mean she practically was going to kill him!" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down Herm, she won't try anything with all the people in the Great Hall."

"Its not like she can't sneak him out!"

"We'll keep an eye on him."

"He'll yell…"

"Only if he finds out," Harry said with a wink.

"Oh you are impossible Harry!"

"Yup!"

"Are you excited about the Festival?" Harry asked a moment later. Hermione, of course couldn't tell him that she really couldn't wait, and was hardly able to get to sleep last night because of her excitement, so she just said simply with a smile, "Of course I am Harry!"

"Good, it should be fun," Harry said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, it shall," Hermione agreed laying her head on his shoulder.

They continued talking for awhile, until about an hour later Harry glanced at his watch and said that they really needed to go get ready. So he and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. To their surprise no one was there.

"My watch must be an hour behind or something…"

"Maybe they just started it earlier…"

"Yea, we must have gotten the wrong time…"

"Yeah, well come on lets hurry up and get ready!"

Hermione nodded and they both ran up to their dorms.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Hermione glided down the stairs in an elegant blue dress robes, it was finally the Fall Festival! The whole school was attending this formal dance. The common room was still empty except for a grinning Harry.

"Hey Herm." He said coming up to admire her, "You look great."

"Thanks Harry, You look wonderful yourself!" She said eyeing him in his emerald green dress robes.

"Okay, Lets go…" Hermione said after a few seconds, "We are already late enough! We don't want to make that great of an entrance now do we?"

Harry grinned and was about to open his mouth when Hermione cut him off.

"Oh lets just go Harry" Hermione said taking his arm and dragging him through the portrait hole.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Though they didn't want to make too big of an entrance, they made an entrance bigger than they had ever imagined.

Nobody was wearing fancy dress robes, no elegant hairstyles, they all had on plain black school robes and the house tables were out, not against the wall. 

When the two walked in all heads turned towards them, a couple whispered wildly to each other, and some laughed, yet most stayed quiet. Hermione's checks flushed and became edgy when the whisperings got louder, and more people were laughing or just looking at them funny, most of the 1st and 2nd years stayed quiet, not thinking it was right to laugh at Harry Potter. Ron came running up to them giving them a weird look.

"Umm… didn't anyone tell you that the ball was off? Professor McGonagall came in and told us."

Harry seized his two best friends by the arm and pulled them out of the Great Hall.

"Didn't she send anyone to tell us?" Hermione asked fretfully.

"Of course you dunderhead! Lavender, I suppose she just couldn't find you two!"

"Nonsense, we were just outside sitting on the steps talking… there was no way she could've missed us!" Hermione argued.

"She probably just didn't look outside! You guys weren't even SUPPOSE TO BE OUTSIDE!" Ron snapped.

"And when did you start following the rules??" Hermione snapped back.

"Did she say she couldn't find us?" Harry interrupted.

"No, she didn't mention anything."

"Then she probably didn't even look." Hermione stated.

"I bet she did find you guys, and… and… you just wanted more attention so you came dressed up so that people would notice you better!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Ron, stop being stupid, you know Harry and I, don't want attention, and we certainly didn't want to be the victims of Malfoy's new jokes!" Hermione clamored back.

They continued bickering back and forth until Harry stepped in noticing the look of desire to kill on both of his friends' faces.

"Back off you two, come on Ron, you know we wouldn't do this on purpose, and maybe you are right, maybe she didn't find us."

"Harry!! You know very well we weren't in a difficult place to find!! And after what she did to Ron, you never know!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, You know I don't support Lavender in any way, shape, nor form, but maybe that is what happened, you never know. Well I am going to go back and change, and maybe just skip supper, I am not too hungry anyway and quite frankly I don't want to put up with the Malfoy remarks."

"Yea, I suppose I'll do the same," Hermione sighed.

"Well I got to get back in there, Lavender is saving my seat."

Hermione groaned and was about to open her mouth when Harry clamped a hand over it.

"See you in the dorm later Ron," He said dragging the now struggling Hermione down the hall.

Ron forced a laugh and re-entered the once again loud chattering Great Hall to find that Lavender was gone. And much to his despise, Malfoy was too. Ron doubled back and set out to find them.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were back outside sitting on the steps that they had been only minutes before.

"We are going to have a fun time Monday, aren't we?"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well… think about the first class we have…"

"Oh! Potions." Hermione groaned

"Yea, talk about unlucky…"

"Yea… Ohhh… I really don't think I can stand one more joke from Malfoy. It was probably him and Laven… oh… you don't think Ron… I hope that Ron isn't mad at me…"

"No… he isn't mad at you." Harry said putting an arm around her shoulders making her move closer to him.

"I hope not, I mean, he is one of my closest friends, and I couldn't stand him being mad at me again." She said laying her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"I mean in our 3rd year I could barely stand him being mad at me." Hermione continued, her eyes getting watery from the memories.

"Herm," Harry said turning her towards him, "Its okay, he was just mad for that time being, I mean he laughed before he went into the Great Hall, you have nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you are right." Hermione sighed.

"And don't worry, If you ever get in another fight with Ron, you'll still have one of your best friends there for you." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks Harry,"

"Sure"

"You know I will be there for you too, cause I know it was hard for you when Ron wouldn't talk to you in the 4th year."

"I know you will" Harry said smiling.

"And I am sorry for being such a dunderhead in our 1st year, and so secretive in our 3rd year…

"Come off it Herm, our 1st year, that was 5 years ago, we are 16 now, not 11. And our 3rd year, that was 3 years ago, when we were 13, and I think Ron and I owe you an apology more than you do us for that one at least. And in 1st year, you were nowhere near a dunderhead!"

"Well, you never kept a secret from us, and I kept a big one,"

"Hermione, we've been through this, come on, let's not go blundering through all the bad things we have done! Cause I could keep this conversation rolling for quite some time."

"I doubt you could, your too good of a guy to do that many things!" Hermione said blushing a little.

"Mhmm… And I could, I mean all the times I… wait… I already said lets not recall the bad past!" Harry said

"Yea, I suppose you are right, and we have apologized so many times already for those things."

"Exactly" Harry said breaking into a smile.

"So, Harry, you don't hate me for anything do you?"

"No, silly, why would I hate you?" Harry said laughing slightly.

"I don't know, something I did to you, that I don't remember, or realize… or…"

"No, of course not," Harry interrupted, "if there was something that bad that you did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now trying to get your mind off what… are you hungry? Want to go back to the Great hall?" 

"Nah, I am fine, let's just sit here, okay?" Hermione said laughing at Harry's Freudian Slip.

"Sure…"

Harry looked Herm, her eyes were dry now and she was smiling a bit, She looked so beautiful, even though her eyes were a little red, her cheeks were a light pink from crying, and the cold. A weird feeling came into his stomach, it was happening more often when he was around her, and before he could stop himself… he pulled Hermione closer to him, their lips meeting for the first time…

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N – Okay, this chapter I believe is a little teeny bit shorter than most or is it a teeny bit longer? Its probably the same =) , BUT I made them have their first kiss. (Dracona, yes I know it's the 13th chapter, and yes, I know that you would be much farther a long by now =) hehehe – so no comment about that…). hehe – okay… yes I did that just because I am soooooooo sorry about only having 13 chapters out and it is the 21st of October. So in reality I should have 21 out. But we all know how fanfic.net went down, and if it didn't I would probably of forced myself to keep adding a new chapter every day =) But it gave me a break – anyways.

THANKS. TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! – Beware, I thanked a lot of people cause FF.net wont let me update… these are the people who reviewed from like the 18th – today (26th)

****

Hp'sgirl – Thank you SOOO much for reviewing! =) glad that you like it… yes, it is hard to find good h/hrs any more =( that's why I started one… but… personally I don't think it is that good =) but Ya'll seem to, so I am still writing it =) hehe.

****

Ohimesama_Shinigami – Sadly, I don't have a school house to get points taken from… so therefore I don't have to listen to your idle threats =) hehe… anyways – sorry I am sort hyper right now.. and ff.net is down… so I can't read or post any chapters… so… yea….. =) 

****

Harry's Sweetie220 – THANK YOU =) glad you liked it =) Course… I REALLY doubt it is better than yours =) I think I read yours, haven't I? Sorry, ff.net is down, and I just have a few reviews that I have saved from like Friday, so I probably have more, but who knows… =) lol and you have been reviewing for a long time =) since like chapter 3!!! =) thanx for keeping up with it =)

****

Nabeeha – Glad you love this story! =) thank you soooooo much for reviewing! Yes, I plan to keep writing it, but you never know what could happen =) but I hope you keep coming back!

****

Kickasschick8 – glad you want me to continue =) Yes... Everyone wants to find out what happens, jeez doesn't anyone have patience anymore? =) hehe… 

****

Marie14000 – Yes, it would be funny for Draco to marry Lavender =) but I really already have someone for both of them… Hey!! That actually gives me an idea… *grabs a sheet of paper to write it down* Thanks =) you just made me think of something… well sorta… and it would have to come _after_ Hogwarts, so maybe a sequel? =)

****

Hermione A.G. Potter – They are getting together… yes, their relationship is finally getting started more =) and now we have to think of more to happen =) LOL =) yea, Hermione and Harry do spend a lot of time together don't they? I mean, they are like always together =)

****

Silvestria – It isn't meant to be funny, well… some of it is… but I am glad it is =) glad you like it, I was trying to make it funny, but I didn't think I did too good of a job, thanks for reviewing!! Yes, Hermione and Harry are the perfect couple aren't they? And JKR is just going to ruin that… *sigh* hehe – I would love if you put this on your favorites, I always feel so special when I find myself on people's =) especially when it first happened!! =)

****

Rachel – Yes, I am glad that ff.net is sorta up now =) course I have been reading Mummy fics.. don't know why =) just saw The Mummy and The Mummy Returns last weekend again.. so I decided that I wanted to read some fanfics of it =) but currently it is down AGAIN.. it best be up soon!! I want to read more HP fics too!! =)

****

Tina – Glad you like it =) I will TRY to get the next chapter out tomorrow…. But I dunno… things haven't been going as planned lately =) – the latest I hope will be the 23rd... cause then I'll be exactly 10 behind!! =) – if that makes any sense…

****

Dracona – Yes, Dracona one of my many favorite reviews.. hehe =) (many being all of course! =)) LOL interesting... okay… I am seriously thinking about either making Draco good, or… Ginny evil… hmm… actually just thought of that… ANYWAYS =) Glad that you won't stop reading if they don't get together, *phew* hehe =) – that's a load off MY mind *Grins*

****

Anime – FF.net sure is taking a long time to go back to normal, I can't post this yet, and I wrote it on the 18th… Yes =) this is the Fall Festival, didn't go as well as I wanted it to… but… well… lets just say it sounded better in my head than it does on paper =) Yes, all those match-ups make me shudder as well – especially Ron and Hermione. *shivers* that's just plain scary =) though when I read the series again, I can tell that Ron does seem to sorta like Herm, like he always is the one to stand up for her and all…

****

~*Se`raphine L` Oiseau*~ - Cool name =) was sorta hard to type (so I hope it is spelled right =) but its cool…) And yes =) I LOVE being Southern, some people find saying Ya'll (Y'all – I just like how Ya'll looks… =)) annoying… but I do say it all the time =) so where from the South are you? =) Just outta curiosity =) Thank you for reviewing =) and I am sure if you posted something on ff.net, it would be MUCH better than mine =)

****

Muninn's Minuet – Glad you still love it =) that's always good to know that it is still a good story and all =) LOL though this chapter I think is sorta weird… I wrote it after having a very bad day at school… so… it is weird =) but hope you like it! =)

****

***Hermione**** - NEXT chapter I'll try to add more H/Hr fluff… we'll just see what happens =) hehe – glad you like it =) and you were a cool reviewing number!! =) – 123 =) hehe

****

Sarah – Glad you love it! =) hope you keep coming back, and coming back… anyways... yea =) hope you like this chapter also, though it is pretty strange… in my opinion of course =)

****

Firebolt – Thank you!! =) you really brightened my day!! Glad that you say that I am your favorite fanfic author!!! =) though I don't think that is true… but thanx a LOT for the compliment =) and I don't know when I will finish the story… who knows… =)

****

ParvatiBrown – LOL! – Makes me feel special cause you have my stories saved to a disk =) sorta cool actually =) =) I have NO clue what is up with ff.net.. it is the 26th of October, and this was written 8 days ago!! And I haven't been able to post it, and haven't written any more.. I probably should =) one ff.net is up again like more than it is now, I will try to get the chapters up MUCH faster =)

****

H/H lover – Jeez, a little demanding are we? =) "Finish now" =) I'll finish in dear old time.. but who knows when that will be? =) I don't, I am just writing and seeing where the stories takes itself =) should be interesting, no? =)

Yay!!! 127 reviews!!! Okay... ya'll are GREAT =) I can't believe I have over 100 reviews!! That's cool!! =) each review I get I am always excited =) – and I haven't gotten a bad review yet!! – other than some when they say it is getting a little slow, or if I use a word too much, but I don't consider them mean reviews or anything – they are helpful =) so I just wanted to thank ya'll for all the support ya'll have given me since I wrote this first chapter (Can you believe it has been a Month almost already?? November 1st will be a month since I posted the first chapter, and I already have 127 reviews!!!! =))

Okay.. yes it is now October 27th and ff.net is STILL DOWN!!! – well its up, just can't upload – I got 2 new reviews… so THANK YA'LL FOR REVIEWING! =)

****

Saiyan Battle – Thanks =) I loved your review! =) I am not sure if ff.net lets you post fanfics on other sites, though I doubt it, it makes me feel really special that you want this up on your site or something =) that's cool =) thank you SOOOO much for reviewing! =)

****

Lynette – I will probably get quite a few chapters up after ff.net lets you upload! I haven't written anymore, cause I want to hear what ya'll have to say about this chapter before I write the next… cause that is a big factor =) yes, Ron really doesn't have much sense does he? =) The story just sorta came to that… -- Ya'll do know that this story was just going to have Herm and Harry get together like the 2nd chapter, Ron and Lavender get together, and Draco and Ginny together… that was it... but… as you can see – things didn't go as planned =)

Okay it's now October 30, 2001 AND Fanfiction.net won't let you sign in to update… SO… here are the kind reviewers who have reviewed since then =)

****

BLaCk_iCe – Glad you liked it =) I have written anymore cause I like to have reviews to go off of… but this is 13 chapters now =) that's good... even though if I kept up with I originally wanted to do, it should be like chapter 30!! =)

****

Ziyal – Glad you loved it, Hey, you should write a H/Hr fic, it'd probably be good! =) tell me if you write one, cause I would love to read it =) Yea, that's what I said to myself like when I wanted to write a H/Hr, that was like before the 4th book came out, so finally I decided to try it =) So I hope you find time! =)

****

Verity – Don't worry, reviews _NEVER_ distract me from my writing =) hehe the more the merrier, the more reviews, the more I write… and the quicker… I liked your review, I love nice reviews! =) Thanks a lot for reading/reviewing! =)

****

Bad lily girl – Okay, thanks for offering advice, but I really don't get what you mean, could you please elaborate =) hehe what don't I explain? I really am interested to know, cause I usually think that I don't make many confusing chapters, cause I write stuff so that I can understand them, and I can't understand things very easily =) so usually mine are pretty easily read… but please tell me what I did wrong! =) I know that chapter 4 when it came out was pretty confusing =) but… I corrected as much as I thought needed to be corrected and some of the explanations are meant to be not understood! =)

****

TheDiginonKasiem – Chapter 13 has been written since October 18th =) lol yes, H/Hr forever! Or at least for how long JKR will let us have them together =( =) Keep coming back!! And Reviewing! =) =) =)

****

Jacks – Yes, we all are lazy and forget to sign in every once in awhile! =) I know I am – thanks for reviewing though! =) What plan?? Oh… My very weird plan that sounded better in my head then on paper! THAT plan =) its all above =) hehe

Okay – that is all the reviews for today… HOPEFULLY TOMORROW On Halloween they'll give us all a treat and let us upload new chapters! =) That's 135 reviews!! In about a month… that's great!! =)

Yes – isn't it weird reading A/N that like all are written on different dates? =) well it is November 1st =) _Hermione's Crush_'s 1 month anniversary! =) A special thanks to all my reviewers who have stayed with this story since the beginning!

The 2 main reviewers that I want to thank are **Dracona** and **Eyez4George**! – Y'all are the main reviewers that I can recall off the top of my head that have been reading my stories for a long time and kept coming back, and coming back, and coming back! =) Eyez4George since chapter 1! And Dracona I think was Chapter 3! =)


	14. Chapter 14 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

Chapter 14 

A/N – Hey Ya'll!! =) Okay… I am going to try to get the one chapter a day thing going again.. just will have to wait until the 15th to get the 15th chapter out =) hehehehe… but here is Chapter 14 – Its took me awhile to get this one out, because I was reading a lot of ya'll's stories! Since I figured most of ya'll who read this like H/Hr, then I just hope you have stories about them =) or James and Lily. =) =) Well anyways… if you have a story and you want me to read it tell me =) cause I am looking for some H/Hr's or MWPP's to read =) hehehe okay well Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! =)

Disclaimer – Though I wish I owned the HP Books and everything in them, I don't… and luckily I don't =) It is all owned by JKR, except of course… the plot! =) =) =)

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-| Chapter 14 |-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ron sprinted down the corridors, listening for some sign of people lurking around. After a few minutes of solid running he stopped and placed his hands on his knees breathing deeply. He knew deep down that he would never find Lavender and Draco, and much to his unwanting he knew that Harry and Hermione were right about Lavender. He knew he was being a dunderhead, why did he yell at Hermione like that? He knew that she and Harry wouldn't purposely make a fool of themselves. Leaning against a great stone wall he allowed himself to slide down to the floor.

Ron just sat there for what seemed like hours remembering how he acted to everyone, what made him do that? It seemed senseless now. Does he really love Lavender? Or was that just a spell? All these questions raced through his head, and finally he decided the best thing to do was apologize to his best friends. So after pushing himself up he set off to find Harry and Hermione.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Harry sat with his arms around Hermione, he couldn't believe that he just kissed her, that didn't seem possible. They both were trying to act like nothing happened, but stayed close to each other as if to say silently that they were still close friends. Hermione had her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed, though she was not asleep. Lifting her head slightly she smiled at Harry who much to both their relief smiled back. Hermione knew that this moment couldn't last, and it was probably all a mistake that Harry kissed her… it was just to make her feel better… that was the reason.

Harry looked at Hermione who was now sitting up but she looked dazed, like she always does when she is deep in thought.

"Herm?"

"Huh? Oh, yea Harry?" Hermione said coming back into reality.

"You okay?"

"Yes" Hermione said smiling.

"About the..." Harry started.

"I know… it was just between friends…" Hermione finished.

"Yea…" Harry said frowning slightly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds and when Harry finally built up enough courage to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends, Ron came bursting through the doors.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yea, we are here, what's up Ron?" Harry asked sounding disappointed.

"Well, actually… I err… came to apologize to you two, especially Herm." 

"You don't have anything to apologize for!" Hermione said jumping up from her sitting position.

"Yes I do…" Ron started.

"No, I am sorry, I should have not blown up earlier at you!" Hermione interrupted.

"You didn't though! I know you and Harry wouldn't embarrass yourselves just for attention, and you both were right about Lavender."

"What?" Harry said a little puzzled.

"I don't think she was under any spell or whatever because of Malfoy."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione chipped in.

"We all know Lavender… I doubt she is stupid enough to fall for a trick of Malfoy." Ron answered simply.

"Well, either that or she is stupid enough to side with Malfoy, so there for she is stupid either way, and you shouldn't be so down about her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ugh… Harry…" Hermione said shaking her head at him then turned to Ron, "Ron, you never know, MAYBE by some fluke Lavender is not like that? Maybe it wasn't Malfoy who enchanted her!"

"That's just like saying Malfoy isn't evil." Harry commented though both Ron and Hermione chose to ignore that remark.

"Then who?"

"Maybe… umm… Voldemort?" Hermione suggested. Ron flinched a little but he was getting used to the fact that Hermione was saying you-know-who's name like Harry.

"You guys?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don't know…" Ron said sitting down on the steps.

"Its okay Ron, do you want us to help find Lavender and Malfoy?" Hermione asked while putting an arm around his shoulders and giving him a small squeeze. 

"Oh, what's the use though?"

"To see if Lavender and Malfoy are really up to something." Hermione replied.

"Uh… guys?" Harry said trying once again to get their attention.

"WHAT HARRY?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"I don't think I want to tell you anymore, you both haven't been listening to me."

Hermione sighed.

"Come on Harry, we are sorry, but what did you want to say?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just going to say that I saw Lavender and Malfoy heading into the Forbidden Forest."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Do you really think I am lying?" Harry replied his face dropping a little.

"Yea, come on Herm, I'm sure that Harry isn't lying. We can at least LOOK for them there? Its a better chance than any."

"I suppose you are right Ron…"

"Oh sure, listen to Ron! Well _I_ am going to look in the forest, and you two can do whatever you want." Harry said while heading to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, Herm, why don't you go with Harry, I am going to go look around the castle again…" Ron said a little nervously.

"Oh come on Ron, are you seriously still scared of the creatures in the Forest?"

"Hey, if you knew what I went through second year, you'd understand."

"Ron, I do know."

"Yea, yea, yea, well I am going to look around, you do what you want." Ron stated then headed towards the castle.

Hermione watched Ron's fading figure walk to the castle, and when he was out of sight, she turned to the forbidden forest.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

MEANWHILE deep in the Forbidden Forest…..

"Okay Malfoy, what did you want me for?"

"Well… actually, I need a favor."

"This better be good Draco."

"Oh shut up Brown and listen."

"Would you just cut to the chase?"

"Very well, as you know, dear old Hagrid is coming back to Hogwarts in approximately two days." Draco said holding up two fingers.

"Yea… so?"

"Well, who loves Hagrid so much that they would do pratically anything for him?"

"Madame Maxime?"

"NO! Harry, Hermione, and Ron"

"Well I though Madame Maxime and Hagrid were practically engaged!"

"Well we are too! And would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Exactly, and I would do the same for you!"

"Also, we aren't in love, but they are…"

"Minor detail."

"Okay, well what about Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Ron?"

"Okay, Hagrid loves all Gryffindors… right?

"Practically."

"Okay, what I need you to do is, get Hagrid to come help you… cause… umm… you found a creature that needs help in the forest, and maybe if we can cast full body bind in time… we can get them, then _I_ can make a threat about him to Harry… and he will surely come right in to our grasp."

"I hate to say this – but that actually sounds like an effective plan" Lavender said smiling.

"Well, we got to plan this better… so if you got a few minutes…"

"Of course."

Though both Draco and Lavender did see or hear anything, there was a shadow lurking about watching them.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A/N – Sorry, I said to someone I was going to put some H/Hr fluff in this chapter…. Well… things didn't go as planed. Well I hope ya'll liked this chapter!! =) and thank you to ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

****

Rangerprincess – Your review really made my day =) hehe glad that you like my story =) =) I love your stories, even though a lot of them have made me cry =( well I hope you keep writing =) and that you keep reading and reviewing! =) Yes, I am just so cruel for leaving you off there.. SORRY =) but, but, but I made them kiss!! Doesn't that make up for something? =) lol – thanks for your 2 reviews =) =)

****

Prongs-n-lils – Thank you sooo much for reviewing! That was a really sweet review =) Yea, I like that they are too shy to tell each other, I was going to keep it that way but people seem to want me to put them together =) we'll see =)

****

Christina – Glad you like my story =) =) =) =) I'll write more of course… just this story just seems to be dragging a long with not much happening… got any ideas? =) =) =) =) =) lol =)

****

Anime – LOL -- -evil smile- --? That is sorta scary =) hehe jk, well Thanks soooooooooo much for reviewing =) I love nice reviews like yours =) hehe =) =) lol =)

****

All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter Not those who wander are lost in the old that is strong does not wither deep roots are untuched by the frost from the ashes a fire shall be woken in the darkness a light shall spring reneewed shall be blade that was broken t – I just had to write your whole name you used =) that was fun =) hehe sorry I am sorta hyper, and I just hope I didn't make a mistake cause I wasn't looking at the keyboard while typing (not that I usually do.. just I was typing pretty fast – easy to make mistakes =)) Okay – Yes, Ron may not be that thick in JRK stories, but in mine he can be as thick as I want him to =) =) =) heheheehehehehehehe

****

Wolf Cry – Calm down, all they did was kiss =) lol – I hope you combust with Eagerness and Suspense if you are going to… just not boredom!!! =) =) =) I'm still glad you got all excited about my story!! *hops from one foot the other repeatedly* =) =) =)

****

Silvestria – I hope they get their favorites up soon, and will we get our fav. List back? Or will we have to start over? Everyone seems excited that he kissed her =) have I held that out that long? =) =) *grins* just a month after the fic came out =) hehehe =) Thanks for reviewing! =)

****

Ashkickerchick – Your Welcome for the reviews =) and thanks for you many ones =) you have been reviewing since like Chapter 3 or something haven't you? =) Oh yes =) you were the 'absouluty spiffing' review!! =) hehe and I was write, a weasly twin did say that =) (was reading the HP books again) well hope you keep reviewing! =)

****

144 REVIEWS!! YAY! =) – Lets go for 150 for next chapter =) okay? =) hehehe


	15. Chapter 15 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Yes, it is the 15th of November so there for it is the 15th chapter =) I finally am gonna try that date thing again *gulp* =) Well yes, I had fun with the beginning of this chapter =) though, some events later made me feel a tid bit guilty =) but read!! Hope ya'll enjoy!! =) --- and don't hurt me… this chapter is like beyond short…. *winces*

Disclaimer – All is owned by JKR – except just maybe the plot =) =)

====--==--==--==--==--==--==CHAPTER 15==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==

Hermione caught up with Harry right only moments after he had entered the forest.

"There you are!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said casually.

"Can I please just talk to you?"

"Oh all right, just for a sec, I owe it to Ron to help him find Lavender."

"So do I… but I also want to tell you something." Hermione said as she tried to pull Harry deeper into the forest but with no avail.

"Herm," Harry said grabbing her arm. Hermione sighed.

"I know what you are about to say."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked slightly amused.

"Knowing you, you were probably going to say, 'You were being really childish back there when you blew up and…' well something along those lines I'm sure" Harry said.

"Ugh, you know I wasn't going to say that Harry!"

"I know, its just fun to see you get annoyed so easily." Harry replied smiling.

"Well be that as it may, I just wanted to say sorry, you seemed mad when you went off towards the forest." Hermione commented sitting down on a rock.

"Maybe it was because you acted as though you didn't believe me? But when Ron said it – you believe him."

Silently, Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, 

"I'm sorry" she whispered giving him a hug. Harry placed his arms around her waist and returned the embrace.

"Its okay." Harry said rocking side to side a little not letting go.

Hermione pulled back just a little and looked up at Harry who was grinning now. Harry's hands were now on Hermione's waist, and her arms were resting on his.

"Thank you Harry."

"What for?" Harry asked making Hermione smile a bit.

"For forgiving me."

"There was nothing to forgive!"

Hermione grinned at Harry who leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back he smiled down at a still gleaming Hermione who after a few seconds thought, threw her arms around his neck and met his lips once more.

"And thank you for that" Hermione whispered stepping out of his grasps but taking his hand in her own.

"We really need to look for Lavender you know?" Hermione said pulling Harry to come with her.

"Yea, I suppose we do owe that to Ron…"

Hermione smiled at the tone of his voice, he didn't want to look for Lavender as much as she didn't.

"Hey!" Hermione whispered stopping abruptly.

"What?"

Hermione put a finger to her mouth then pointed to the bushes next to them. Harry gave her a puzzling look, but then he heard some muffled voices coming from the direction she was pointing in. Harry raised his eyebrows and she nodded. They made their way to the tall hedge and peered through the branches and saw a clearing.

There in the clearing was Draco and Lavender discussing something they were planning to do. Hermione was ecstatic; they would be able to hear everything! She turned to mouth something to Harry but suddenly a hand grasped over her mouth. Right before she was knocked unconscious she caught a glimpse of Harry's limp body on the ground next to her.

==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==

Ron smiled to himself; he had to tell Parvati that he finally got Hermione and Harry alone together. He sprinted up to the Gryffindor Common Room, he knew she would be thrilled. After scurrying through the portrait hole, he was surprised to see that Parvati wasn't there, and what was even stranger nobody was except a couple of 1st and 2nd years. Then it dawned on him; it's a Hogsmeade weekend. So thinking that he would give Hermione and Harry some more time together he flew up the stairs to the 6th grade boy's dorm. 

"_Petrificus Totalus_" said a tiny voice from the corner of the dormitory. Ron fell to the ground making a small thump. Parvati ran and turned him over. 

"You helped us a lot by letting Hermione and Harry go by their lonesome into the forest. It was much easier to get them by having you three split up, though we were lucky that they were looking through the bushes, because somehow they found each other."

Ron stared wide-eyed at the now grinning Parvati.

"You didn't think that I was part of their plan now did you? Good, so far everything is going nicely. And even more so it was lucky that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, for it would be much harder to do this without anybody knowing."

"You don't talk much do you?" Parvati smirked, "Well, Well, Well… I am going to need some help moving you now aren't I?"

"You are a very big boy now, not as scrawny as you used to be…" she smiled, "Yes, well I believe Crabbe could easily lift you well enough."

"Oh, but I will have to be able to get him in to the Gryffindor Common Room unnoticed…" 

"Hmmm… I just need to evacuate the little 1st years and 2nd years, that should be easy enough, cause some sort of distraction…"

"I got it!"

"Please don't get up, I'll be back shortly" Parvati grinned at the horrorstricken Ron, and then headed out the door.

==--==--==--==--==--==--===--==--==--==--==--==-==--==--==--==--==--==--==

A/N – YES I know it is short =( but it just had to be… sorry!! I promise tomorrow's will be much longer!!!! =( if I added anymore it would like take away my teeny little cliffhanger……………… =) so please don't get too upset with me!! =( well Thank You To All Of Y'all (eek I spelled it right??!?!?!!) Who Reviewed!!!!

****

Ophelia – If I told you if there would be a happy ending or not, some of ya'll (much better spelling =) =) lol) may not come back =) and I am gonna attempt my one a day chapter thingy…*gulps* don't get mad if I slip it up though! =)

****

Amy potter – I think your question about why Ron didn't go into the forbidden forest with Harry and Hermione was answered in this chapter =) and also I think your question about if there was going to be any H/Hr in this chapter was also answered =) hehe

****

Rangerprincess – Yes, I am just pure evil, *sigh* I do try my best =) Oh and I love your attempt of a flamer ;) lol =) course… your last part sorta spoiled it – good try though =) and next time don't tell me when you are gonna attempt a flamer =) hehehe -- Oh if Harry and Hermione weren't so angst about their love, there just wouldn't be a story! =)

****

Harry's Sweetie220 – All of ya'll make me laugh =) I don't know, just I get a lot of the "if they don't realize their love then I am going to be mad!!" a lot =) and I find it funny, cause I do that to people's stories all the time =) lol =) And I agree the kiss was not just between friends, they really need to get their act together =)

****

Gurlie409 – A lot of people like that I made Lavender evil =) I guess you don't see that too often… I forgot who gave me that idea, but I am pretty sure it was something one of the reviewer's said ((If you are that reviewer(s) tell me! I really can't believe I forgot… I'll tell ya'll when I figure it out =))) okay =) thanks SOO much for reviewing!! =)

****

Rachel – Yea =) I really do hope ff.net stays up so I don't have to stop the production of my story because of that =) I would rather stop because I have no ideas rather than stop because of ff.net tech problems =) – I really do hope I can keep Harry's and Hermione's relationship going… though there is gonna be hopefully more action =) lol

****

Silvestria – Hey! Your name reminded me of the sn I think I got the idea of making Lavender evil.. was it like silveray or something? Not sure – anyways about your review… yea it was a bit short wasn't it *winces* and this one is even shorter – this one is like really short =) – and I love your story =) course… I like all of them, but I don't think I reviewed for them all… not sure… maybe I need to go back and do that =)

****

Wolf Cry – Actually your last review was really quite entertaining to read =) and it was completely… umm… unnoticeable that you had too much sugar ;) =) lol and yes H/Hr still rules ;) lol and since you wanted me to write this: MY MONKEY IS ON FIRE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – there ya go =) LOL – okay… keep reading!! =)

****

Air Conditioning – love your name =) Yay!! =) =) my story is your favorite!!!!! =) =) you are tooooooooooooooooo kind =) =) =) I always scan through stories when I can't sleep also ;) =) and I am gonna try my absolute hardest to try to get more H/Hr fluff going, but still sorta have a plot going =) hehe hope you keep reading!! =) =) =)

****

Wondercat Mio-chan – if you really want to know why I didn't finish that reviewer's name – its because that was all that showed up on the sn =) that is the only reason – look back on my reviews, and you can see that not all of it showed up =) if it did I would've written it all =) Glad you love this story =) I just absolutely love it when people say that =) hehehe – hope you keep up with it! =)

****

Anime – I was going to make the lurking shadow Harry… that is how I originally wrote Chapter 15, but I decided that was too little suspense =) so I have a new guy in mind ;) muhahhahahahahahhahhahahaha =) I remembered to put some H/Hr in this story! I tried… I fitted it in!! lol… its just a tad, but remember, there was none when I wrote this chapter at first, actually Harry and Herm originally got in a huge fight… but… I just couldn't stand that!! =) hehe

A/N-** 155 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Ya'll are just great =) and the HP movie comes out tomorrow!!! I may not be able to see it because of the lack of tickets *sigh* and besides, it will probably make me mad, I mean Harry's scar isn't on the side of his head *sigh* =) oh well! =) tell me what you thought of this chapter, the more reviews, the longer the chapters are ;) hehehehe =)


	16. Chapter 16 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Yea, I know it isn't the 16th… and this was suppose to come out yesterday, but I went to see the HP movie… and yea =) well here is chapter 16… ENJOY!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing… JKR owns all… but I actually do sorta own the plot, and Colin and Dennis's cousin =) hehe (sorta…. Well.. she is just there)

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-) CHAPTER 16 (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hermione sat up groggily; her head was throbbing. She waited for her vision to clear then looked around her, she was in the middle of the forest, and nobody was in sight. Then she remembered Harry was… she saw… no he wasn't dead, he was just knocked out… right? Pushing herself up against a rock she noticed a shadowy figure in the forest.

Rolling off the back of the rock she peered over the top and saw that the figure was getting nearer. Hermione started shaking and her breathing became more rugged. She closed her eyes and leaned next to the rock, waiting for it to spot her. Suddenly she heard a loud bark and she screamed. A large black dog came bounding around the rock, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Don't you ever do that again Snuffles! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Hermione" Sirius said after transforming into himself.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I was going to ask you the same question actually…"

"Well I don't know how I got here, I was in the forest with Harry… then we were both knocked unconscious and I have no clue where Harry is… 

"I was actually looking for Harry…"

"Oh, wait, how'd you know he was in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I'm his Godfather, I just know these things" Sirius answered with a wink.

"You mean because of the Marauder's map, did you bring it with you?"

"You are really a smart girl you know?" Sirius said laughing, "But no I didn't bring it, I was afraid I would manage to lose it."

"That's what everyone tells me" Hermione replied with a giggle; but then suddenly turned serious, "Hey, we really need to find Harry… even if we don't have the map."

Sirius nodded and then took his animagus form and then he and Hermione set forth into the darkness.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ron tried to see where Crabbe and Goyle were taking him, but they had blindfolded him before they left the common room. It was still a mystery as to how they were able to get in, grab him, and get out, all without being seen. Then it occurred to him, what did Parvati mean that they got Hermione and Harry! Where were they? How could he be so dumb to leave them alone?

He felt Crabbe and Goyle stop walking and dropped him. Ron's back now ached from the hard stone floor beneath him. But before he could try to figure out where they were he was once again lifted up. It was amazing how little Crabbe and Goyle talked when Malfoy wasn't around, he figured they would talk more when Malfoy wasn't doing all the talking.

They walked for a while more and he heard the familiar sounds of being outdoors. In about twenty more long minutes they placed him down in somewhere he figured to be the middle of the forest and then the sound of Crabbe's and Goyle's big feet walking away filled his ears.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ginny and Neville were walking in Hogsmeade with their hands locked together. Ginny really couldn't believe she agreed to go out with Neville. She was actually hoping that she could find Ron and Harry, because maybe she could think of some way to go with them instead. Leading Neville around to different stores that she thought Ron and them could be, she noticed that they obviously didn't want to be found. 

"Hullo Ginny!" said a voice. Looking up she saw a smiling Colin Creevey standing in front of her with his little brother and another smaller girl.

"Hey Colin" She replied standing up from the bench she and Neville were sitting on.

"I was wondering, have you seen Harry around anywhere?"

"No, maybe they didn't go to Hogsmeade," Ginny answered shrugging.

"Well, My little cousin wanted to talk to him, she is a 3rd year now in Ravenclaw."

Ginny smiled but told them that she really had no clue where her brother and Harry were, but was disapointed when she was left alone with Neville again.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hermione and Snuffles were wandering around the forest when Hermione noticed that someone was in the clearing ahead of them. Looking down at Snuffles he wagged his tail as if to say lets go check this out. At first both of them walked very slowly approaching the figure, but then Hermione started to run towards the still body after seeing bright red hair.

"Ron!" Hermione called as she ran, but received no answer.

When she reached Ron she noticed that he was blindfolded. After removing the cloth she noticed his eyes were wide with relief, Hermione was all of a sudden reminded of Neville in the first year. Realizing it was a simple body-binding curse, she stepped back and removed the curse and helped the aching Ron to his feet.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him.

"Yea," Ron said awkwardly releasing her grasp, "what happened to Harry? Weren't you two together?"

"Were is right, I don't know, Harry and I were both knocked unconscious, but he was taken away and I was just moved deeper in the forest I suppose, and what happened to you?"

"I was just innocently going up to the 6th grade boy's dorms when Parvati cast the body binding spell and I was blindfolded and carried off by Crabbe and Goyle," Ron answered messaging his aching muscles.

"Great" moaned Ron, "now how are we suppose to find Harry?"

"My guess is wherever Draco and Lavender are," said Sirius after transforming back into human form.

"Siruis? How'd you get here?"

"Long story made short is that I was looking for Harry because I was concerned about him because of that letter Hermione sent to me, and glancing at the Marauder's map I saw him and Hermione in the forest and set off to find them."

"Please tell me you have the map with you…"

"Sorry."

"Okay now what are we going to do? I mean we have no way out of this Forest, I think we are in deeper even than Harry and I were during 2nd year! We are completely lost, and we don't know where Harry is, or even if he is still in the Hogwarts ground!" Ron said pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Ron, jeez, why don't we try to head out of the forest and find the map and see if Harry is still here. Either that or we can continue wandering around aimlessly, I mean we did find you by doing that." Hermione reasoned.

"Well quite frankly, if we head out of the forest we would be wondering around aimlessly, cause how do we know what direction to go in? the trees are too thick to see the sky, its way to dark in here to barely even see, and I don't even have my wand with me."

"I do have my wand… but I can't think of any spell that would help us in this situation other than light… so really I don't know what to do okay?" Hermione said sitting down on a rock.

"Course, the time that we really need it, the great Hermione doesn't remember any of what she has learned, we are really getting in a fix now." Ron whispered furiously.

"Would you both just give it a rest? We are trying to find my Godson and not to mention you guy's best friend. And quite frankly we are getting no where with this, and aren't you two best friends also? So lets stop the arguing and do something to find Harry."

"Sorry Sirius…" Hermione started but Sirius waved a hand to cut her off.

"Its fine, now lets just at least leave this same spot." Sirius commented just before he transformed.

"Never have heard this angry," Ron mumbled.

"You do know he can still hear you even if he is in his animagus form…" Hermione commented.

"Yea, yea, yea…" He mumbled.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry was propped up by a tree when he awoke to find Hermione gone, and Lavender and Draco's voices talking nearby. He listened carefully trying to figure out where Hermione was, or what happened, and how he got here. He noticed that he hadn't been moved far, because he recognized that the bush to his left was the one Hermione and him were using to spy on Lavender and Draco.

"Draco, look our visitor is awake." Lavender said after noticing Harry's eyes upon them.

"Good, good" Malfoy said walking over to where Harry was.

"You always did think you were better than me Harry, but I am not the one tied up now am I?"

"Yes well, I suppose it would be fair to at least hear what you want to say." Draco said removing the cloth, which was gagging Harry.

"Now then, what do you want to say." Malfoy pressed on smirking. But Harry remained quiet.

"Fine if you won't talk… oh but I do believe you want to know about Hermione and Ron of course." Draco said. Yet Harry still stayed silent and was just staring at his long time archenemy.

"Yes, I do believe you want to know about them, well Hermione is tied up somewhere in the middle of the forest, I am sure the werewolves will no doubt catch up with her during the middle of the night, it is a full moon you know."

Harry winced, but remained subdued and still glared at Malfoy. Malfoy grinned at Harry's reaction.

"And a similar fate awaits Ron as well." Draco informed while chuckling, "I told you I would get you one day Potter, but you didn't believe me. And now your friends will die because of you. All because of you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

A/N – Yes it was really quite a boring chapter **yawn** but that's alright, cause it will get better next chapter – well I realized I don't like the trio being apart **sigh** and I also added a teeny part about where Ginny is all this time because ya'll have been asking =) okay… well THANKS TO ALL OF YA'LL WHO REVIEWED!!

****

Satans Little Princess – I'll keep writing – well I will try to keep writing =) we'll see how that turns out =) hehe well thank you sooooooo much for reviewing and I am glad that my story is turning out alright =)

****

Mariel4000 – I wrote a little part about where Ginny is just because of your review =) hehe – and you review make perfect sense ;) lol =) – Thank you, come again! ? lol okay… sure I'll come again? =) hehe well thanks for reviewing =)

****

Silvestria – Of course I read all your stories ;) well all the Harry Potter ones =) I don't think I read your short story… but yea =) I dunno how I can being Prof. T. in this… I would have to like make her evil too **sigh** ;) too many people are evil in this story ;) – and most people think that it is hard to believe Parvati was evil, that's why I did it ;) =) =) – I have my reasons ;)

****

Lilprincess104 – glad your feelings about this story haven't changed =) I don't know what I am going to write next, we'll both see when that chapter comes out =) and No I will not make Lavender and Malfoy hold Hermione hostage to get to Harry, because I don't want Hermione coming across as a damsel in distress… I don't know… I really don't want to do that – if I do anything like that it would be more of Hermione saving Harry ;) =)

****

Jay – not sure if you are the same, but you will be put together =) – glad you love it =) and I got tickets for the 10:30pm show for last night… I personally didn't like the movie… what did you think about it? It was a good movie, just they got a lot of the facts mixed up and I got mad… oh well… tell me what you think! =)

****

Rachel :) – I'll write more of course ;) =) and I don't know if Ron is in love with Lavender, I guess you would just have to ask him ;) =) hehehe… I want him to be… but it is up to him… (to an extent ;)) well keep reading! =) =) hehe

****

Chrissie – glad you like my story =) have you written any stories? =) if you have please tell me and I would like to read them =) I love reading people's stories =) well glade you like it – and hope you keep up with it =)

****

Wolf Cry – OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's who you are =) that clears up some things… hehe… so you have been reviewing for awhile =) – so how come you changed your sn? =) oh well.. yes I read your story =) it was good =) and I have read your poems also (that is rare.. usually I stick to just Harry Potter stories… =)) glad you liked the chapter =) hehe

****

Moonlight42 – I did stop there though! But yea… I won't like end the story there or anything… muhahahahaha – I am not that mean =) really… I'm not =) well hope you like this chapter!! And remember to review!! =)

****

Anime – Yea, Lavender and Parvati were pretty annoying in the books, I didn't like them much either (does it show???) lol Hope you decide to write some Harry Potter fic soon =) (preferably Hermione/ Harry) hehe =)

****

Laura – I will defiantly keep the H/Hr idea… **shudders** I don't think I could stand not doing that! =) hehe… =) glad you like H/Hr! =) and that you think this is wonderful – YAY =) hehehehehe

****

Mary Potter – I hate cliffhangers also, but I love writing them… hehehe =) – I hope that you haven't gone mad yet!!!!!!!!! Cause here is the next chapter =) lol hope you enjoy ;) =) =)

****

Wheeli – YAY I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!!! – lol – glad that this story doesn't have the chemical influence, that can be bad for you ;) =) and it is doing just what it is suppose to do =) – make you warm and fuzzy inside – hehehehehehehe =) okay.. sorry I am a little hyper right now… just a little..

****

Cherry Blossom Angel – Yup – MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – I put a cliffhanger =) I like to write cliffhangers… =) they are really quite fun to read, though I do hate reading them… especially when they don't update for like a year… or stop the story completely… with a cliffhanger ending!

****

Dracona – At least you came back, I don't know how I survived without all your complaints/advice =) hehe – I really wasn't planning on making Ginny evil =) don't worry =) and I hope you aren't still gonna strangle Hermione!! Eek.. lol she'll come around to her senses.. well we all hope anyways that she will. See? You never ever expected Parvati **gets excited** that's why I chose her! =) cause nobody has suspected her =) HEHE…. Anyways… =)

****

Ziyal – I read your H/Hr fanfic =) it was good… =) lol I really did read it… I even reviewed for it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay… =) =) la la la la la la =) glad you love the story! =) any suggestions will be welcome! =)

****

Harry's Sweetie220 – Haven't seen a review from you in awhile! =) – Yay!!! This is your favorite story, **jumps around for joy** la di da… I dunno – what do you think? Is Parvati, Lavender, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe really working for Voldemort? Could be…. – and we may never know who knocked Harry and Hermione unconscious =) hehehehe…. Yes there was more H/Hr fluff… but this chapter has none =( =( we'll see =) well Keep Reading/Reviewing!! =) =)

****

Hermpotter – you like it!! You really like it?!!!! =) yay!!! Hehehe… I'll keep going… I am sure I can keep going… =) =) =) thanks so much for the review!! =) it was cool.. cause you actually sat and read through ALL the chapters in one day?? =) lol

****

Fireangel – that's okay… chapter 11 is pretty far along.. there are only 15… err… 16 chapters =) glade it is good so far, and I hope it gets better!! =) hehe… review when you are done and tell me how it is going! =)

****

Incommondo – glad you love the story!! And I do plan to continue, and you will find out what happens when it happens! =) – LOL – me rival JKR… you are definitely NOT serious =) but thanks for the complement! =) hehe =)

****

Zippigriffi – YAY!! – my story is getting really good!!! Hehehehehe – yay!! =) I am just so happy =) the plan will unfold… but… I dunno… we will have to wait and see what happens!! =)

A/N – Okay.


	17. Chapter 17 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – I GOT OVER **200** REVIEWS!!! YA'LL ARE THE BEST!!! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO RAQUEL WHO WAS MY 200th REVIEWER!!! =) =)

Disclaimer – the great JKR owns all, and I own… nadda… unless you count the plot…. **sigh** =)

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:Chapter 17:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Hermione, Ron, and Snuffles were starting to become exhausted from the excruciating walk of going around in circles.

"Are you sure we haven't been here Herm? I seriously think I remember this same stump." Ron said sitting down on 'that' stump.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron, of course this is different, that tree over there has some sort of fungus growing on it, and I don't recall passing one that is bent in such an odd way. And besides, all stumps look alike to you, mainly because you have been saying that every single time you see one." Hermione rationalized.

"Please stop, you are making my head hurt."

"Good at least I am good for something, now come along get up. You too Snuffles." Hermione said while yanking Ron up then turning to the big black dog who was peacefully sleeping during the two's argument. Snuffles upon hearing his name looked at Herm as if to say, 'can't we just rest for 5min?'

"Oh come on, don't be a lazy dog, up come on"

So the three moved onward, with Snuffles and Ron resting every chance they got, only to be pushed up by Hermione a second later.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"We must get Father!" Exclaimed Draco with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Do you think it would be safe to allow Crabbe and Goyle to watch Harry?"

"Can't we just take Potter with us?"

"Are you insane? Dumbledore would know, I am sure he can feel when Harry is here somehow, the old man does have his ways."

"Then how are we ever going to get Harry away from Hogwarts?"

"That is what our parents are for, of course… they know how to handle those things, I mean it will be a piece of cake really."

"Personally I don't believe that we can trust Crabbe and Goyle with Harry, and I can't let them go and spread the message, so one of us must stay, and the other go."

"Well I guess I can stay, you go."

"Are you sure? Don't let you and Harry's past relationship get the better of you." Draco said making Lavender laugh.

"You've GOT to be kidding."

"Still, all the same…"

"Come ON Draco, you know that our parents find you much more trustworthy than me because you are not a girl."

"That's a relief…"

"Why?"

"OH never-mind, I am going to take Crabbe with me, and Goyle will stay with you."

"Okay, deal." Lavender replied taking his hand and shaking it.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Hermione, when I get my strength back, remind me to ring your neck." Ron said as he shuffled his feet along the dirt followed closely by Snuffles who was doing practically the same thing.

"Must you guy's be so weak? Okay, why don't you two rest, and I will just go out a little farther."

"No Herm, we aren't suppose to split up, and I don't want you getting lost." Ron said becoming much more alert.

"Yea Hermione, and Harry wouldn't want you getting separated, where if you got hurt, or taken away when there wasn't someone there which could help you in any form who could have been there." Sirius said morphing back into his human form.

Hermione sighed, "I know, I just want to find him," she said sitting down on a rock.

"We all do Herm," Ron said sitting next to her.

"Yea, come on Hermione, lets get some rest, then we'll look." Sirius offered.

"Oh all right," Hermione sighed looking down at her hands.

"You are going to get some sleep to you know," Ron said looking at her knowingly.

"But, I…"

"Hermione, you need rest." Sirius stated.

"Someone…"

"Its okay, just get some sleep." Sirius continued.

"Okay, I'll just close my eyes, but so you both know, I am not asleep."

"That works for us," Ron said smiling because right after Hermione's eyes closed she was fast asleep. 

"She must really like him a great deal," Sirius said looking down at the now sleeping form of Hermione.

"Yea," Ron agreed nodding, "Well I am going to get some shut-eye"

"I guess I'll take the first watch then, Night Ron," Sirius rationalized before transforming into the lovable stray Snuffles.

"Night Siri... I mean Snuffles" Ron said with a grin.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Goyle, would you just go?"

"Uh, where?"

"Just go!" Lavender said annoyed, for he had been walking and circles for the past half-hour.

Harry sat transfixed tied to a tree, he would chuckle to himself during Lavender's and Goyle's many arguments, but he wished he were with Hermione. Then he remembered what Malfoy said, Hermione and Ron would most likely be dead by morning. But then he thought 'hey, Malfoy said that, it probably was just a threat, I hope.'

'Harry stop thinking like that, of course they are fine, you are talking about Hermione and Ron for goodness sakes, Hermione probably found away to get out and has already saved Ron and is looking for me right now.' Harry criticized himself.

'Oh just hurry Hermione' Harry said to himself.

"You are being awfully quiet over their Harry." Lavender commented.

"Did Goyle's conking you over the head cause you not to remember how to talk?" Lavender asked waving a hand in front of Harry's face who still remained motionless.

"Uh, Lavender, Crabbe bonged him, not me…"

"That is not the point Goyle, and I thought I told you to GO" Lavender groaned exasperated.

"You have feelings for Hermione don't you?" Lavender suddenly asked out of the blue which received a puzzling look from Harry.

"I noticed every-time Draco said her name you flinched…"

Harry still looked at her.

"Oh don't deny it. WOULD YOU TALK?"

"Even if I did… what's it to you?" Harry asked slowly and calmly.

"Ooh… You know I love matchmaking!" Lavender exclaimed. Which in turn received an even more confused look from Harry.

"You know I don't have anything against you Harry," Lavender said sitting down next to Harry.

"You are sure good at hiding it."

"Okay, I got it! Oh I don't know…"

"You aren't making much sense Lavender." 

Lavender slowly got up and with her she carried I knife which she cut the rope tying Harry's arms.

"Whoops, must of slipped, I must have been scouting the forest to make sure nobody was coming, and Goyle forgot it was his turn to watch you, and you miraculously got out… maybe by the help of a certain Weasly, Granger, and Black."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, do you really think I am the evil type? I am, not my father, Draco and I both did this to try and help you get out, do you really think that you'd be able to get out of all these messes alone?"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Even if I am, just go, Hermione, Ron and your godfather are just out west of here, about a 5min walk… you should find them easily, they are all asleep, just go please Harry, just go."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

A/N – I just ended here, because I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be a trick or not… what do ya'll think? Please review and I'll take a tally and then I'll write… if you want it to be a trick, there will be more suspense, if you want it to be the real thing, then there will be more fluff… it is for ya'll to decide, it is in your hands… =) and if it is a tie, I'll do the one I want =) lol… THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

****

Harry's Sweetie220 – but is Draco really evil? =) we don't know, that is now up for ya'll to decide!!! And I would kill myself before I killed Harry or Hermione, and since I would never kill myself, that should answer your questiong. I hate stories that kill them also! I didn't really like the movie because of the fact they twisted a lot of facts around, but I suppose it was okay… well here is the next chatper! ;) =)

****

Wolf Cry – That's always a good reason to change your name =) I agree with you totally on the Movie situation, they left out SOOOO many funny parts, and they like twisted it up a lot… **sigh** oh well… Here is the next chapter, so I better see that H/Hr fic =) lol

****

Ashkickerchic – You are great =) do you like quoting Harry Potter? =) hehe 'bloody brillant' hehe =) its great =) thanks sooo much for your review =) yours always mean a lot to me =)

****

Lady Carlee – Yes, that review was quite confusing… and I should be offended before you by saying it was a boring chapter!! =) lol NEXT CHAPTER depending on the vote will also detemine how fast the trio gets together also… =)

****

Anime – YES THE BOOK IS MUCH BETTER =) lol but the movie was okay also =) please write a H/Hr fic, and tell me when you do! =) and depending on the vote, I may or may not have the trio together =)

****

Mary Potter - YAY!! You haven't gone mad yet **crosses fingers** glad you still like it, and it is getting better, and better?? =) yay!!!!!!! =) LOL okay… anyways =) thanks for the review ;) =)

****

Coco – I dunno if I could survive making Draco and Lavender getting closer than they already are, but who knows…. We'll see =) hehehehehe thanks for your suggestion =)

****

Beetle – totally wicked… hehe sorry… **calms down** I'll write more as soon as I can… we'll see… well thank you so much for reviewing, and any ideas will be welcome ya know? ;) **hint, hint** lol =) jk – no ideas neccissary.. =)

****

Crazy4harry179 – I'll write more =) don't worry about that, I'll never abandon ya'll without a proper ending =) and glad you love it =) lol thanks for your review, it brightened my day!

****

~*Se`raphine L` Oiseau*~ - W/O cliffhanger??? You gotta be kidding me ;) =) that's what makes people come back =) =) =) lol ooh…. Kentucky – well atleast you say y'all =) lol 

****

Silvestria – Thanks for the compliment!! And this is the next chapter, it was out reasonably quick, wasn't it?? =) lol thanks for the review!!

****

Rivca Ray – Yea, H/Hr's are the best, but it is true that there are not many out there… glad you like my story =) hehe hope you keep up with it!! Because I am really trying to keep it going.. =)

****

Mariel4000 – It was just what??? It wasn't boring, so it was….? TELL ME!! =) lol, and anything you say in a review is considered intelligent, because you said something in a review ;) LOL =)

****

Jay – Ohhh.. that annoyed me soo much, actually so much of their mistakes annoyed me that I was actually considering leaving 30min after it started… but I guess it turned out okay… **sigh** well glad you still like the story =)

****

Dracona – Yes, I just would be nothing without your reviews… jeez… lol yup Snuffles finally came into the story! =) Well do not count on this being a Draco/Harry fic, I can't write those =) LOL… and I am glad you are not so much into the reform Draco thing, though I may still do it… we'll see..

****

Hermione J. Potter – Thank you for reviewing! Your review was really quite sweet =) I love Harry and Hermione together, I don't think I could do it any other way =) lol, and Lavender and Draco together, who knows how that came around =) LOL

****

Chrissie – There is an age limit on stories? I thought if there was one it was like if you are under 13 it had to be like a G rating or something.. or I dunno… maybe I am wrong… I dunno… nevermind =) reading fanfics are just as fun, I like read fanfics for a year here before I even considered becoming a member, then like 2 months after I wrote my first story… which got 5 reviews… yea well… =)

Lily Vance – I am actually quite suprized at how many reviews I got!! LOL I have a lot don't I… Jeez, you make my story sound much better than it is =) thank you for your lovely review!!!! =) =)

Hermpotter – Hehe, my story is that good that you didn't realize you stopped till the end? Wow… that's cool =) hehe, I am always excited about each review I get =) most have been really nice, actually I don't think I really have had a bad one yet… =) *knocks on wood* =) lol

Raquel – YOU ARE MY 200th REVIEWER CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU WIN… Ummm… well THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR BEING MY 200th reviewer =) lol and thank you for the review it was quite sweet =) I don't know how mean Draco and Lavender can get, actually at the moment it is for y'all to decide!! =)

BlackHeart – LOL my story makes you drool? =) hehe, glad you like it, and you were my first reviewer to break 200! Hehe, thank you soo much for the review!!! =) =)

****

Rangerprincess – hello once again =) hehe you must review for every chapter, come on… is it really that hard? =) OOOH… I get a cookie??? =) thank you soooo much!! =) hehe, thank you, aren't you the kind one =) lol – I like your review number btw…. 202… I dunno… has a nice ring to it… =)

A/N - ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET OVER 200 REVIEWS!!! YA'LL ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) =) =)


	18. Chapter 18 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Hey Ya'll =) it's the 18th chapter!! YAY!! FINALLY!! =) well hope ya'll enjoy! =) and here it is……………… well right after the Disclaimer… =)

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the beautiful plot, and JKR owns all the other stuff =) hehe

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Chapter 18|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was Hermione's turn for watch. She sat on a large rock and spent her time twisting sticks into various shapes which held her attention for longer than she could of ever imagined. After awhile, even though she promised to stay put and not go exploring, Hermione found it hard to stay here so she set off, it would just be a little ways away from camp. 

Hearing crackling branches, Hermione's heart rate aggrandized and she hid behind a tree sensing that the sound was coming her way. Being only two minutes away from Ron and Sirius, she pondered if she yelled they would hear her. But, then again, if she did yell, the person or thing would notice her faster.

Watching the shadowy figure, she notice that it was limping, and looked reasonably tall. Hermione felt a little relief when she realized it had to be human, and not some rabid creature. Though her heart rate was increasing with each step the person took, she couldn't help but feel an awkward sense of calmness washing over her. Right when the person reached her view she gasped.

"Harry!"

"Herm?" the tall figure asked surprised, turning around. Hermione ran out from behind the tree and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

"Gosh Harry, I was so scared." She whispered fretfully.

"Shhhh… its okay Herm, its okay." Harry said peacefully as he stroked her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"I thought you were long dead by now…" Hermione admitted dreadfully against Harry's shoulder.

"I am right here, shhhhh… I'm here now…" He soothed not bringing up his own worries. Hermione began to shake, from being as exhausted and worried she had been, and Harry tightened his grip on her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Hmm?" Harry responded looking down into her eyes. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Harry smiled then kissed her back, it felt so good to be with her again.

Hermione rested her head on his chest while he rocked slightly, which was calming her nerves incredibly.

"Hey, we got to go find Sirius and Ron," Harry said after a few minutes.

"Their just over there," Hermione pointed in the direction of their camp.

"Yea, but I got something I want to tell all of you, and besides I haven't seen my godfather in awhile." Harry said trying not to look into her pleading eyes.

"Oh all right," Hermione gave in giving Harry one more kiss on the lips and then took his hand to lead them to their camp.

"Herm, why were you out by yourself?" Harry asked on the way.

"I don't know, I was looking for you I guess."

"Herm, you know you couldn't have done anything by yourself and even worse you put your own life in danger again." Harry said sternly.

"I know, but I just had to know where you were and if you were alive, and if…" Hermione blabbered on. Harry stopped which made Hermione fall back since she was walking with alacrity. Catching her so she wouldn't fall, Harry turned her around to face him. She was still talking and didn't seem to notice the stop of pace. Harry kissed her square on the mouth, striving to make her be inaudible. Hermione looked at him shocked, but then smiled. 

Hermione started wavering slightly, not able to hold her self up easily. Seeing this, Harry supported her the best he could and helped her continue. 

They talked very little and kept walking the best they could. Harry was limping from his leg that looked injured, and Hermione was so tired she could barely walk.

Hermione stopped suddenly and put her free hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"They're, They're, They're not here…"

"What?"

"Snuffles… Ron… they're not here…"

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive, that is the weird tree that we camped next to…I remember it because Ron and I had an argument over it about if we were going in circles or not." Hermione uttered pointing at a direly peculiar looking tree.

"Oh and Harry, what if you-know-who got them?!?!?!" Hermione asked fretfully.

"We really need to alert Dumbledore. Because there is a very good chance Voldemort does have them."

"But, does your scar hurt?"

"Not much, it is mainly mild, but if Voldemort was actually here it would hurt much worse, but it could've been anybody who got them, and took them to Voldemort. And remember, they may not of even been taken, they may just be looking for you."

"You seem so calm about this, but what if the people who took them are still here, somewhere?" Hermione asked glancing around their vicinity and then moved closer to Harry.

"Good point, though we are not sure that there are even people that came and took them, nor if it is even Voldemort's doing, yet come on" Harry said taking Hermione's hand and heading into the forest.

"Do you know where we are going?" Hermione asked after about a couple minutes of walking in silence.

"I have some idea"

Hermione sighed."

"What? You don't think I know what I am talking about?" Harry asked smiling.

"Its not that, it's just, well… how do you know?"

"Well, can't you see that the trees seem to be getting thinner? And also they aren't as spaced together?"

"Yea…"

"Well, actually I just guessed, and obviously I am a better guesser than I thought, because I can see the Astronomy tower from here."

Hermione's heart felt lighter, it was so wonderful to see the castle again.

"It feels different here." Harry thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, but Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know, it just does, come on, lets go find Dumbledore" Harry said walking faster.

||||||||||||||||

It felt very strange inside the corridors because it was quiet, and that isn't normal for Hogwarts. Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged.

Walking down the hall to Dumbledore's office, they noticed that nobody was in sight. When they reached the enterance, Harry said Lemondrop, and they stepped inside.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A/N – Sorry Ya'll this one was pretty short =) well sorta, and it is like 3:30am, and I am sorta tired, so this'll be quick. I decided to not make it a trick, though it was hard to make a tally, I just got like 2 who said make it a trick, and like 4 who said don't…. so I just went with that… and most said just choose for myself because it is my story…=)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

****

Crazy4harry179 – Glad you like my story! =) sorry that chapter 18 is sorta late, but it is Thanksgiving, and it has been hard for me to write, also I am trying to make 1000 paper cranes by Christmas, and that is like 30 per day, and well… that and doing homework and writing is sorta hard to do =)

****

Tina – Cool =) I have someone from Germany reading my fanfic =) hehe, I doubt it is the _best_ H/Hr you have read so far, but thanks for the compliment, you are too sweet =) =) thanks sooo much for reviewing! =)

****

Chrissie – YAY! That's the first step getting an account, if or when you get something on it, please tell me =) – glad you liked chapter 17, Oh, and this chapter I added a teeny bit more fluff, or tried to, I am trying to fit it in more, so don't think it is weird that I am fitting them it in a weird place =)

****

Dracona – LOL We'll see about Draco, and Lavender not being evil, and you don't know for sure that she isn't =) its all in my hands I suppose =) there is a good chance she may not be though… I dunno – I will have to think about it =) Sounds good… just hit Goyle over the head with something, and that's it… but what if Goyle wasn't bad either? And you never know, Voldemort may not be either? (OKAY… that's going a little too far…)

Anime – Yea, Lavender does seem the type to play a trick doesn't she? Oh well… wait… actually… I dunno… it could still be a trick =) muhahahahahaha…. =) *Grins innocently* lol well this chapter I sorta added a little H/Hr fluff for you and my other reviewers =)

****

Lily Vance – Yes, Hermione does got it bad for Harry ;) and visa – versa of course =) It is sorta a strange feeling to have the character's lives in your own hands, you know? =) lol I can make any of them die, and come back alive, its amazing what you can do…. LOL =) and you can make nice sweet ones evil… and so on and so forth =) hehe… Thanks for the REVIEW! =) =) =)

****

Wolf Cry – Is the H/Hr fic out???? Huh? =) lol it should, cause today is like the 23rd…. =) =) =) and YOUR REVIEWS MEAN JUST as much as Ashkickerchic's reviews!! =) all of y'all's mean the same =) ALL are important influences to the story =) actually let me see if your story is up.. IT IS UP!! And wait a minute, my story's name is Hermione's Crush, not Hermione's Secret! =) lol and that is funny, you used the same name but Harry… hehe =) lol okay, I'll read it later =)

****

Snooby8 – Yea, it was a very hard choice to make her trick them or not, I think I really knew deep down what I wanted to do, cause I could think of more ideas for the one I did… but if like a whole lot of people wanted the other, I could've thought of more for that one =) well thanks for reviewing! =) =) hehe

****

_Amen_ - I dunno, Lavender is a weird person, she could very well be skitzo =) she is like a completely different person, and just doesn't know what to do with herself =) lol – her and Draco must be both confused, but I have fun writing them together =) =) hehehehe

****

HermioneAngel – OH MY… you did review a long time ago =) hehe I even went back to see that review… lol I did add a lot sense then, and I love writing cliffies, so of course it would still end with one =) *grins* lol ugh, I hate writer's block, it is a very evil thing… =) very, very evil…. =)

****

Amy*~ - Glad you like it =) hehe, yes I am very talented aren't I? – JUST KIDDING… lol =) – The next chapter will be out… erm… whenever it can be, but this one will be out today – I am determind! =) LOL though it is 4am in the morning… jeez, I have to get up in like 4 hours – ya'll better be thankful for this chapter! =) lol jk…

****

Satans Little Princess – You still like it? That's a good thing, always good when returning reviewers come back, and still like it!! =) lol thank you so much for the review =) =) =)

****

Someone – LOL… no offense but I liked your review… glad you used to like my story, but not it isn't very interesting, and if you did review, I would give you credit =) =) cause I am pretty sure I have given everyone who has reviewed credit for reviewing, and if I didn't… that is pretty rare =) hehe well thanks for your review =)

****

~*Se`raphine L`Oiseau*~ - I tried to put more fluff!! You see I am doing my best to do so! =) lol it is sorta hard, but I am trying to squeeze it in little cracks and crevices =) lol – it was hard for me to decide if I liked the trick or not better also… that was sorta a hard question, so that's why I asked y'all =) lol

****

Fae Princess - =) =) =) you are really sweet, thank you for your review =) glad you are liking it =) lol and of course, you just have to love H/Hr! they are easily the best couple out there =) JKR just doesn't see that I guess… =)

****

Rouge Magie – I spelled the Magie right, didn't I? Couldn't tell if it was a q or a g… =) Glad you are liking my story =) and I actually have good ideas? This must be a first =) hehehe =) okay like I think I have said it is like 4am and I am sorta tierd... so forgive the short, weird responses =) lol

****

Silvestria – OOOH… I will have to go read those chapters of your story =) if I get time =) and I wonder what Lavender has up her sleeves this time… muhahahaha – who knows =) hehe (smiles innocently)

****

Hermione elizabeth potter – Yea, that would be the plus side of making Draco not evil… but I don't know what I am going to do, so I can't really give any suddle hints or anything, just don't keep your hopes up about Draco not being evil =) hehe

****

Zippigriffi – Like I am sure I have said many times before, we may never know how Lavender does the things she does =) she has her own ways, and she doesn't care to share them with the public =) hehe =) Hope you like this chapter =) *grins*

****

Raquel – Yea, you were pretty lucky, and guess what reviewer number you are this time? 222 =) LOL… add two chapers up?? Or make like two different chapters, like one being one way and one being the other? Well either way, I think I will just stick with one at a time =) hehe okay, well thanks for the great review!! =) hehe all of them =)

****

*~Magical Mare~* - Thanks =) that was a sweet review =) thank you, you gave some really nice compliments =) thank you so much =) glad you like it so far =) *grins* =) =) *is speechless* =) 

****

Moonlight42 – of COURSE you didn't see it coming, that was the beauty of it =) lol – glad I am still 'cool as ever' – y'all are just great =) =) I have barely gotten any bad reviews! (One.. if you count it bad from someone… but the address was fake_emial@hotmail.com … and I dunno… =) seems sorta strange… =) hehehehe) – I hope you aren't too confused? =)

A/N – Okay, thanks again for all the reviews! Ya'll are the best!!!!!!! =) =)


	19. Chapter 19 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – SORRY! I have been soo busy this just never got put up, then when I was finally going to put it up, Cable had to go down. And I couldn't figure out how to get AOL connected, I figured out later that it was because I put it in the wrong phone jack. *sigh* So now I am on AOL, and ready to post this chapter!! Hope ya'll enjoy!!

Disclaimer – If I owned anything here, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.net most likely =) I mean, if I owned the books, I doubt I would be writing something like this… hehe so in other words, I just don't own the books… =) NOTHING IS MINE! But, just perhaps the wonderful plot! =)

-------------------------------------------CHAPTER 19----------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, but where would everyone be? She looked over at Harry who just shrugged but maintained a small smile.

"Okay, Harry what do you know." Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, you are looking at me like you know what is going on, but I don't."

"Herm, think, Dumbledore is not here, the students are not in the corridors, and look at the time." Harry said holding out his watch for her to see.

"OH, how could we be so dumb?"

"Actually, I knew after a few minutes of walking through the halls."

"Mhmmm, that's why you mentioned it so soon?"

"Well I wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out," Harry said grinning.

Hermione groaned.

"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall." Harry said taking her hand and together they walked towards the Hall. 

"Umm… Harry, this is sort of quiet for being right outside the Great Hall even when it is not time for Dinner."

"Well…" Harry started, trying to think of a reason.

"Lets just see I guess," Hermione interrupted shrugging.

"Okay, here it goes…" Harry said slowly opening the door to reveal an empty Great Hall.

"Great," Hermione moaned sliding down to the ground.

"Now what?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know."

"Hey! Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Doesn't Hogwarts look different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ doesn't it look different from what it usually does?"

"Not really…"

"Harry, Dumbledore's office even looked different, and I haven't been in there as much as you, so didn't you think so?"

"Yeah, it was sort of weird, it looked just like…Hermione, I think we are in the year 1942."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – wasn't that a great chapter, yes short, but… hey =) Now I wouldlove to give a **Big Thanks **to EVERYONE who has review**… **J/K! That's not till later =) , hehe, please continue reading…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding?" Hermione said, "We can't be in the year 1942."

"And why not?"

"We didn't do anything by any means to go back in time."

"True, but that did look strangely like Professor Dippet's office…"

"How would you know what Professor Dippet's office looked like?"

"I never told you? Surely I did, in 2nd year, I told you, I know I did."

"Well obviously you didn't…"

"Hey, lets just stop, and try to find out more logically what year it is."

"I really don't think we are back in time, so lets just go to the Gryffindor Common room, and check to see if anyone is there."

"You know we really shouldn't be seen if we are in a different time…"

"BUT WE AREN'T!" Hermione replied angrily.

"I don't think Dumbledore just decided to change his office up to be more boring, why don't we just go by the trophy room at least, I want to check something."

"Then why did the password 'lemon drop' work?"

"I have two theories."

"And they are?"

"Well, one is that Dippet also is fond of lemon drops." Harry answered while Hermione held back a laugh.

"And the second is that maybe entering Dumbledore's office triggered something that took us back in time, like maybe it was a trap for Dumbledore?"

"Or maybe we are still in our time."

"Or maybe, Dumbledore is trying to get us to help someone again, like in our third year!"

"Or maybe not."

"But who would need help… hey… 1942… the year Hagrid got expelled, so maybe he wanted us to…"

"No, Harry, listen, okay, maybe we are in the year 1942, but why would Dumbledore want to send us back to help Hagrid, especially cause this would be back to when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened, by Tom Riddle."

"Okay, so maybe Voldemort did this.."

Hermione put her hands in her head, "Dumbledore wouldn't want us to change the past."

"Then what are we doing in 1942?"

"Harry, we don't even know if we are in the year 1942!"

"I'll prove it." Harry said taking Hermione's hand and dragging her to the trophy room."

-----

"There! That's proof." Harry exclaimed happily pointing to a trophy case which did not contain any trophies past the year 1942.

"That doesn't mean anything, they could just be cleaning them... Why don't we check the Transfiguration room, I won't believe this until we have more precise information."

"I guess I am not that trustworthy for you then?"

"No, that's not it Harry, maybe it is just hard for me to believe that we traveled back in time, by walking into the headmaster's office."

Harry sighed, "All right, lets go check the Transfiguration room."

"Wait!" Hermione said stopping all of a sudden.

"What?"

"We just walked around the whole school already, and we saw nobody, think about it, what happened in the 2nd year when I was in the hospital wing?"

"Um, a lot of things, you were out for awhile."

"They told the students they were going to close the school… right?"

"Yea…?"

"Did they not say they were going to close the school back in 1942?"

"I thought not, cause they arrested Hagrid remember?"

"Well we don't know what day it is do we."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything!"

"Could you kindly explain then?"

"Well… wasn't Hagrid caught by Riddle on June 13th?" Hermione asked.

"So… therefore," she went on without waiting for a reply, "if it is before the 13th, then people are probably staying in their common rooms because they aren't allowed to go out alone!"

"And that is why nobody is in the halls?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely." Hermione exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

"I thought you said we weren't back in time?"

Hermione shrugged, "A girl can change her mind you know."

"So what are we going to do?"

Hermione seemed bemused, "Well… I don't know," But she then continued, "Maybe… would Dumbledore be the head of the Gryffindor house?"

"Hey, maybe!"

Hermione started chewing on the inside of her bottom lip.

"We couldn't just go into the common room Harry…"

"Why not? Who would know us? We know the people here 50 years from now. They wouldn't know us."

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, what are you two doing here?" Came a voice from behind them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – THAT. Is the end of the chapter, okay, this has been sitting on my desktop for awhile, I just haven't gotten around to putting it on ff.net, I was trying to add more to it, so it would be a long chapter, but…. Well… sorry! I have been like SOOOO busy, and Company has come over, it has just been a hassle to get this chapter out, and I have had so much homework, it is unbelievable… you know what is even better? My internet is down, so I can't write responses, nor can I post this… so… well… this may be out later =( SORRY!!! --- and I'll try to get 20 out sooner, just give me time =)

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! =) =) (beware, there are a lot of reviews this time..)

****

~*Se'raphine L` Oiseau*~ - Thanks =) *grins* glad you think you want this on you favorite's list – *is flattered* hehe =) – jeez, I really don't know why they are taking so long with the favorite list not being up.. *sigh* OH well =) hehe, well thanks for giving me your review =) hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is sorta strange… ;)

****

Crazyforharry179 – Good, Good =) Lavender is tricky isn't she? Can't seem t o make up her mind one what side she wants to be on can she? =) *grins* lol =) and here is Chapter 19 =) its been sitting here for awhile, just never got around to putting it up, SORRY! =)

****

Demiquise – LOL, when I read your review I got confused, until I looked at what chapter you were reviewing for =) well glad you are enjoying it so far =) though you have a long ways to go till you even see this review, if you haven't read any since 11-23……………. Who knows =) lol

****

Missmalfoy – THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) that review was really sweet, you probably don't remember what you said since this is like 2 weeks + later, but glad you like this story =) and I seriously doubt it is the _BEST_ fanfiction you have ever read =) but it is worth a million for you saying that =) *grins*

****

Amy potter – I had this chapter up like the 25th of November, sorry =) I sorta put it up late didn't I… =) lol – Oh, yea, Harry _was_ limping in wasn't he? =) I sorta forgot why I put that, but I am sure I'll remember some day =) lol like 50 yrs from now, but hey! Late is better than never ;) =) lol

****

CrystalWolf – Glad you love it so far =) beware, there is more to come! =) muhahaha, just getting a slow start, sorry about that! =) well I hope you keep coming back, I am trying to get the story out more, and over the Christmas Break, I should get them out faster, just with school, and finals coming up, it is hard to make time to write =( =)

****

Dracona – lol =) – There we go! Why not call Voldemort good, MAYBE, just MAYBE he really does have good intentions deep down… you never know, though I am seriously doubting it, hey, why not? :-D *grins* poor Voldemort, *sigh* lol – JK… ;) =) you sorta found out what was wrong with Hogwarts in this chapter, it is sorta a weird chapter, but we just have to live with that… =)

****

Amy – that's my philosopy also!!!! =) =) – The more Hermione/Harry seens the better, I mean, of course we have all heard the saying – the more the merrier! =) lol, glad you like it so far =) hope you keep with it cause I promise.. *gulp* that there will be more H/Hr scenes, and fluff, and yea… lol, if I get around to it, remember, I am trying to keep a plot also! =) hehe

****

Hermione elizabeth potter – lol, I love you idea =) it is funny, in my opinion of course =)… I dunno, it's a good idea, but I don't know if I will use it or not, you know? I like to make up my own ideas, but I end up using what people say in reviews with out realizing it, but I have to have reviews to write the next chapter, cause then I know what more too add and stuff =) – Thanx for the Suggestion though! =)

****

Kathleen – Thanks =) your review meant a lot to me =) (for ya'll others reading this, all of your reviews mean a lot to me… =)) it was really sweet =) glad you think so highly of my story, it is nice to have people who leave reviews like this who just say something sweet, nice, etc =) it was greatly apprechiated! =)

****

Natalie_potter – when you wrote this review I had only about 122 reviews?? *sigh* that means I have a LONG way to go till I am done responding to reviews… lol – don't worry, my first 2 stories have like no reviews, I am actually suprized this one has so many… lol =) I'll read your story sometime =) or have I? *is confused* lol wait, what's your story called? *grins*

****

Rachel – Yup, I can definitely tell it is you again ;) you write about the same thing each time, not that that is bad! =) *grins* since it is always a nice review! =) so I of course love your reviews! =) =) 

****

SAKURAnTOKYO – I have to agree, Lavender is quite a unique person, lol doesn't know what side she is on, and she is just a mess right now =) *smiles* hehehehe, well sorry about the delay in this chapter, *sigh* just have so much other stuff to do… =(

****

~*Amen*~ - yay! =) you liked the chapter! =) lol I'm gonna keep writing!, don't worry, I'll try to never leave you for too long with a cliffhanger – btw, did anyone know cliffhangers were invented by Dickens? =) lol I find that interesting, I would say the whole story, but ya know… yea =) – also, I like the cliffhanger in the chapter! =) muhahaha =)

****

Moonlight42 – Yea, it is weird how Ron and Sirius disappeared isn't it? =) hehehehehehe =) Sorry, didn't write what happened to them in the chapter, I'll be sure to include that sometime or another =) hehe =) but you will find out soon enough =)

****

Anime - Yup, finally, I'll try to keep them together, well… yea… at least some of them =) yea, Ron and Sirius are gone, but at least they are together, so I can still write and it not be as bad as when they are all separated =) hehe

****

~¤~Lindsay~¤~ - Its okay, you don't have to leave a review for EVERY chapter =) but I do like to get reviews, cause I base a lot of my story off of them, so…. :-D lol, and that's okay, everyone has their weird moment ;) =) lol

****

Silvestria – That's the plot basically, yes, =) – Hermione and Harry are sorta together, but not, like they wont admit it, Ron and Sirius are… wait, I can't tell you that =) they may be in the forest… but… =) *grins* hehe, and Lavender and Goyle are in the forest right now, but Draco and Crabbe have gone.. clear anything up? =)

****

Amenes – I do recall reading a story about Harry and Hermione in Paris, but I can't tell you the name, because I forgot, can't think of it, sorry!! =( =) It Is good that you are confused ;) lol, well only to a certain extent, and I am surprised you think you know what is going on, cause even I am not too sure myself… =) lol

****

Magisch Mädchen – Hehe, that is the only reason you reviewed is to get acknowledgement?!?! ;) lol BTW, I just reviewed for your H/Hr story =) it was cute! =) hehe, well thank you for reviewing!!!!! And I hope you come back to read this chapter and chapter 20 (whenever I get that out… *rolls eyes* hehe

****

HermioneAngel – I hope you didn't check everyday for this chapter also, if so, then I feel bad =( cause this is so late it is unbelievable! You sound like me with stuff for school – "I gotta go work on my story, and I also have to finish a story for school… shhh" lol =) I dunno just sorta sounded like you were putting it off! =) lol

****

*~Magical Mare~* - I love leaving people hanging!! It fun =) lol, and thank you again for this review, jeez, we can just have an ongoing session – you you review, I say Thanx, you say you are welcome and since you review to say that, I say thanx, and so on and so forth! =) hehe

****

Steph – Don't worry, it doesn't end that way, believe me, it can't end that way, I agree with you! =) hehe, thank you!! You are gonna add me to your favs???? =) =) you are too kind ;) =) lol

****

Angel – Yea, I noticed that! =) Hermione always sits next to Harry in the Movie, and also it seems like she looks at him more when she is talking to the both of them (I saw the movie 3 times… it stuck in my head… lol) but I really doubt Harry and Herm are going to get together, but… that's just not right!

****

Nightshadow67 – I think you are right – number 250!!!!—CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE 250th REVIEWER!! LOL =) – just watch us both be wrong, oh well, who'll know? ;) – I do think you are the 250th though =) and yea, Harry and Hermione don't seem to be really in love with each other, because they are 16, and they don't want to show that they are, so they may not only be hiding it from their peers and each other, but the reader too =) hehe.

****

Satans Little Princess – Here is more! =) my job is done, lol till I have to get chapter 20 around… *sigh* but YOU on the other hand, need to review more! ;) jk – its not required, just a nice thing to do ;) – well thanks for reviewing!! Glad you did! =)

****

Flamegaruru –Thanks! =) your review was sweet! =) glad you love my story so far =) I always like when people say that! =) hehe, thank you! =) and I definitely agree – H/HR RULES! =) lol

****

Daniel's Girl – I realized that you must have some sorta attachment to Daniel Radcliffe from your sn =) hehe – yes, H/Hr stories are the best! =) hehe, and of course Great Minds think alike!! =) hehehehehe

****

Mariel4000 – That's me right there – I am too tierd to review properly – though I am always like – I was half asleep when I read this story, so most of it went right over my head, but it was good from what I can remember. =) hehe – that's me at 5am in the morning with no caffeine… =)

****

Wendigo – I like keeping the chapters short, I would rather have 30 short chapters than 10 long ones. Because when I am reading I like to have a good stopping point, so if I like need to go to bed or something, so I write like that =) hehe. Glad you are learning to cope with the small dose! =) hehe

****

Harry's Sweetie220 – I liked how you said that – Lavender and Draco aren't *that* evil! =) hehe, that chapters probably wont be longer, and I will add more fluff next chapter! I just had to end this chapter how it is, cause I like the cliffhanger! =) hehe – btw if you haven't remembered yet – the person who plays Oliver Wood in the movie is – Sean Biggerstaff -- =)

****

Ziyal – Thanks =) That is what I am afraid of with my story, that it will make people lose interest and like die off – like your Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fic you were talking about, but I'll try my best to make it keep ya'lls attention *gulp* hehe =)

****

Someone – Hey, are you the same someone from earlier reviewing? =) hehe, and you said that to make me keep writing? Or are you someone else who is just saying for me to keep writing? =) lol I am really quite confused.. so just like ignore me =)

****

Allie-san – Why is it that everyone wants me to finish! =( LOL I like taking my time, sorry, I used to get a chapter out everyday, then things just got hectic =) I'll finish when I finish! =) hehe

****

Jay – SORRY!! I made you wait =( and I feel bad about that, sorry ya'll!! It was a long wait also… *sigh* just have had soo many things to do, it has been hard to keep up with this also, but like after Dec 20th and before January 7th, I should get out more okay? That's my winter break! =) hehe

****

Pixie – *Grins* That's a good excuse not to review – good job! =) hehe you were too absorbed in it to review till there was no more chapters to read! **Gasps** hehe thanks, you review was really sweet =) I'll try to keep up the good work, and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story because it has been so long! =( =)

****

The_crazy_one – You know what? I can't wait to see how it turns out either =) I have no idea what is going to happen, I, like I said, just type whatever comes to mind, so.. yea =) hehe thanks for reviewing! =) I love good reviews! =) =) =) =)

****

JacenSolo - Yup, Harry/Hermione definitely Rule =) hehe, thanks for the review! Your too kind ;) =) =) hehe, well thanks for the words of encouragement, but I can't think of much more to say… =( =) 

****

Chrissie – Harry kissed Hermione because he has always wanted to, and he finally just couldn't help himself, and he had to… awww… why won't they let you load things? =( they don't say you are too young do they? 

Mrspitt – I wrote more, just calm down, I found that taking deep breaths helps you calm down a lot =) lol, well here is my chapter! See? I wrote more! I didn't end here, its okay =) hehe just don't yell! =) lol

****

HermPotter – I suppose I can let you slide on not reviewing Chapter 17 -- *shakes head* lol you reviewed, you read, what more can I ask for? =) you don't have to review EVERY chapter! =) but that doesn't mean you can't… ;) =) hehe

****

Insane_pyro_fairy – Hey, you review was really quite uplifting! =) hehe, basically you just said – do what you want, and I will still love it =) hehe well if that is not how you meant it, then lets just stick with how I interpreted it, because it made me happy =) lol! =)

****

LavenderDraco – Yea, Draco always calls Harry – Potter, Hermione – Granger (or Mudblood), Ron – Weasley or I believe Weasle… =) – did I forget to call them that or something in my story? Who knows why Parvati does what she does =) hehe she just wanted to help them? I dunno, ask her sometime =) hehe – I am making Malfoy call Harry, Harry? Are you sure? *shrugs* critical error… and this is my next chapter, so just hold you horses! =)

****

Rangerprincess – Yea, I love Snuffles – aka Sirius Black – aka Padfoot… Hey I was just thinking, do you know what would be strange? What if Dumbledore was Harry's great Grandfather? Lol I was just talking about that with some people… anyways – like Dumbledore had a daughter who married a Potter, who produced James, who married Lily, who together they had Harry? =) anyways.. cause maybe that is also why Dumbledore seems to like Harry better than any other student… though he doesn't, he just seems to – make sense? =)

****

JR – Like I have said COUNTLESS times =) We may never know how Lavender does the things she does, or how she knows certain things… like about Sirius – Hey! I just thought of a reason! =) *feels proud* hehe – What was Lavender's best subject??? =) think about it ;) muhahaha

****

~* H&H Lover *~ - Thanks for the great review! =) whelp here is Chapter 19, just a little *gulp* behind schedule! =) *laughs nervously* well thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter! – Btw, love your name =) hehe

****

Naomi – The rest is on its way, just a matter of time, remember patience is a virtue! =) hehe (okay, so I have watched the Mummy, and the Mummy Returns too many times, do you know how many time Evelyn says that? =))

****

Chris – I am confused! =) you said stop the cliffhangers then said make more soon! =) hehe, don't worry, I made more ;) just like your last request! =) lol (I am not dumb, I know what you meant, but I am having fun! =) and besides, I love writing cliffhangers! =))

****

Marlenie – Guess what? Chapter 19 is coming up today! =) hehe, okay.. what would you want to happen to you in Chapter 13? Be kissed by Harry? =) lol, glad you like the story so far =) hehe just keep coming back… I love returning reviewers! =) lol

****

Calvin Potterson – *Grins* thank you =) I wish the fav stories section was back up also, I like to add stuff to them, it is useful, and I love it when I see my story on someone's fav list, so like when I am reviewing someone's story, and I look at someone's profile, and I am on their list, I think its cool! =) hehe

****

DigiDestined of Courage – Okay DC =) hehe – Yes, I saw hints of Harry and Herm being together from both the movie and the books, too bad JKR seemed to put a definite NO on them being together, but maybe she was just covering it up, so people would be surprised? *crosses all her fingers and toes* =)

****

FinalFantasyFicAuthor – OH MY! =) That is like one of the highest compliment someone can give me =) few people have ever said that to me! – that I could sent this to JK for a suggestion for the sixth book =) hehe thanks =)

****

Katie janeway – hehe =) I love cliffhangers, aren't they fun? =) I just hate them when the author leaves you hanging for like 6 months, and then like decides to give up the story without ever finishing it… I won't do that to ya'll =) hehe

****

Ashkickerchic – Not _you_ again! =) jk! =) glad to see ya! And why thank you for the wonderful Congratulations on this chapter! =) I feel special! =) hehe, there'll be more soon enough, actually… there'll be more today!!!! =) wow!! =) hehe

****

Daya – Thanks! =) glad you think my fanfic is really good!!!! =) I love it when people say good things about my story! =) makes me feel prouder of my story… lol =) anyways – Thanks a MILLION for this review! =)

****

Strawberry wild – I can't stand cliffhangers either – that is the only thing I write that I can't stand reading! =) usually if I don't like something in a way of writing that I change it, but the cliffhangers, I like them! =) just not reading them =) hehe

****

H/h shipper – Good Name =) and lovely review! =) you definitely got your point across =) hehe – and guess what? =) THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE! SOON! =) and this chapter… you know, came out today! =) hehe

****

Megan – Yea, I have to admit I sorta go overboard with Cliffies, but they are just soooo much fun to write! =) though like I have said many times – I hate reading them! =(

****

Misty Wildfire – Yea, you really can't find long good H/Hs anymore, most are like 2 chapters maybe, or like one paragraph! =) glad you like it so far!! Hope you keep up with this story!! =)

A/N – LETS GET AT LEAST 300 reviews total before next chapter! Kay? =)


	20. Chapter 20 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – It is the grand 2 0 =) lol, yay!! 20 chapters!! =) lol and 330 reviews.. that's 16.5 reviews per chapter =) =) =) *grins* lol =) thanks! Y'all are definitely the best!!!!! =)

Disclaimer – I really do not own the Harry Potter books, though sometimes I do wish I did, but I am glad I don't, or what would be the fun of reading them? =) hehe, I don't really like reading my own works… lol – though I believe this weird twisted plot is mine =) 

……………………………Chapter 20………………………….

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped when she and Harry turned to see their Headmaster standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ah, but Mister Potter, another question you may ask is why you and Miss Granger are here?" Dumbledore replied with his normal twinkle in his eye.

"Professor?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You don't mean to say we were _purposely_ sent here do you?" Hermione asked.

"Most things that happen do have their reasons." Dumbledore stated.

"So are we really back in time?" Harry questioned.

"More or less"

"Professor, but why are we here? We can't change history, and we can't be seen, can we?" Hermione inquired after a minute's afterthought.

"Alas, we are not here to change history and not to worry, we are not able to be seen by the people of the past."

"Then Professor, if you don't mind, could you tell us why we are here?" Harry asked restating his former question.

"I regret that I cannot tell you, but you will know when you have found out."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, both unmistakably confused. But when they turned back to face their headmaster he was gone.

****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N – would this be a great place to end? But I guess it is too short… *sigh* On with the story then, enough said =)

****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, what are we going to do? And do you have any idea of what Dumbledore meant?"

"I have no idea Herm"

Harry sat down on the floor and watched Herm pace around, wringing her hands, and muttering to herself.

"I don't think even you can make sense of this," Harry said after a minute or so's time.

"Oh Harry, the only thing I can come up with is that somebody sent us here to find something out for our own benefit, and Oh I just don't know."

"Harry? Why don't I know?"

"Herm, not everyone can know everything, we'll figure it out."

Hermione sank down next to Harry on the floor, and he put his arm around her.

"Hey we aren't going to find out anything just sitting her are we?" Hermione asked raising her head from Harry's shoulder a minute or two later.

"No, I guess we aren't." Harry replied smiling.

Interlocking their hands together, they set off down the long corridor.

****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope Harry and Hermione are all right" Ron asked sitting down in a comfy chair in Dumbledore's office.

"I still don't see why you are doing this Dumbledore." Sirius added also taking a seat.

"I want to thank you two from coming down, and yes Mister Weasley, they'll be just fine. Sirius, you will find out shortly enough."

"You aren't trying to get them to fall in love are you Professor?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore laughed shortly, "No Mister Weasley, I believe they have chosen that road themselves, all I can say is that they will know when they have found what they are looking for."

"So how long will they be in there?"

"Not for long, Not for long" Dumbledore replied.

****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, you don't want to find out more about Tom Riddle, do you?"

"Not really, I think I know more then I want to know already."

"Then what are we doing back in the year 1942?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"There has to be some sense to this." Hermione stated again.

"Yea, you know Dumbledore, there is always sense to everything he does." Harry answered, and they again walked in silence for a few minutes.

****

………

"Hey Herm, can I ask you a question since we are alone now?"

"Sure Harry," She replied lightly.

"Herm, would you, well, would you… I know we sort of have already been, but…"

"Harry, just say it, its me, you can ask me anything."

"That's what makes it hard…okay, Herm…"

"Yes?"

"Herm… will.."

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay, Herm will you like officially go out with me, like be my girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed.

"What?" Harry asked

"You had trouble asking that?" Hermione said smiling, "Its just funny, cause do you really think I would say no?"

"Well, I didn't know, I knew we already have been sort of… but you never really know…"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted.

"huh?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Just be quiet would you?" then kissed him.

When they broke apart Harry asked, "I am guessing that is a yes then?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, you dunderhead!"

Harry laughed also, and brought her in for another kiss.

"Now, let's go find out why we are in the year 1942." Harry said feeling much relieved after getting that in the open.

"Wait… Harry."

"Yea, Herm?"

"I think I know why we are in the year 1942."

****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N – This chapter was sorta confusing, so tell me what was mainly confusing and I will try to clear that all up on Chapter 21 =) okay? =) and just to be nice because I took so long to get Chapter 19 out, I made Herm and Harry officially together. =) Hehe… THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!

****

Hyper Saiyan Battle – I don't get the time thing much myself, but I think I am sorta forcing myself to think of something after my last and newest cliffhanger!! =) muhahahaha =) anyways, thanks for reviewing! =)

****

Silvestria – Thank you =) Very nice compliment =) hehe, you are too kind =) thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your review! It was very thoughtful, and short yet sweet =) hehe

****

Fae Princess – 300 reviews really wasn't much, just 11 more, well… I guess that is sorta a lot, but ya'll got me that in like 5 hours, sorry this chapter sorta had to wait… and ya'll gave me 330! =) that's just wonderful =) Though that is just plan scary – you are watching me??? *shudders* =) lol

~*Se`raphine L` Oiseau*~ - hehe, I don't think I want to know what is saved to _your_ desktop =) hehe, if it is even stranger than this… jk, this isn't too strange, but still…… =) glad you love it!!! =) and Thank you ever so much for your review! =)

****

Chrissie – I'm sorry =( Jeez, they are just picky aren't they? Not letting you load stories? – do you got them though? =) hehe, you could… well.. send them to me =) I would love to read them =) hehe. Oh, I am not sure yet how they went back in time, I'll think of it before the next chapter…. That's why I leave these certain cliffhangers, so I will be forced to think of something and not slack off and get away from the point =) hehe

****

Josh'sgirl – I believe it is year 2001… lol but in the story it is year 1942, I think… actually I am pretty sure =) lol and I think it would be 1996 for them in their time, I am not sure, cause JKR does contradict the year in her stories… =) Thank you for your review, it was really a nice one to read =)

****

Prue1912 – I'm sorry, I made this bet sorta with this reviewer way back when this story was somewhat new. He said – 'how long do you think you are going to be able to answer to EVERY review, so far I think I have done a good job =) hehe, and the chapter is done, just calm down =) hehe - Oh outta curiosity, how'd you get your sn? =) and isn't 1912 the year the Titanic sank? =)

****

Mariel4000 – Good, Good, as it should be =) *grins* It should be confusing =) hehe, it'll clear up, don't worry, just hang on =) hehe, maybe not in this chapter, but the next few upcoming chapters will surely clear it up a lot =)

****

~*Amen*~ - Yup you are right, it was Dumbledore, lol I hope you didn't jump down here to read what I wrote about your review, cause then I just gave it away… *crosses fingers* lol, yay!! I stumped you? =) muhahahhahaha =) lol

****

Megan – I used to love reading them, but now it gets sorta tiring, but that's okay, a lot of times ya'll give me ideas for the story! =) hehe, like when I am not sure about what happens, I see what ya'll think, and I sorta combine them all with what I sorta thought might happen, and… that's how I get my chapters =) not all the time though… =)

****

Lillia Karasu – I love leaving people on Cliffhangers, just I can stand to be the one left on the cliff, it is sorta ironic… lol =) Well here is what happens… it is all above =) muhahahaha, until next chapter of course, where a little more of my ingenious plot will be revealed… lol – j/k about it being ingenious, but more will be revealed! =)

****

Kim – Thanks!! =) And you will definitely GET more =) just give me time, lol I'll try to have the next chapter out after Exams (next week) or maybe this weekend (don't count on it) =) lol 

****

Dracona – I'm sorry =) lol you fell… *sigh* there goes another reviewer.. jeez this havoc must end! =) nah, I actually find it quite enjoyable! =) hehehe. I would never let them change history!! Cause then we wouldn't have a story to begin with? Harry's Parents wouldn't of died… hmm… jk =) I am not going to do one of those stories, though I do love them =) hehe… =)

****

Moonlight42 – Glad you liked it! =) it's a relief, always glad when someone says they like one of my chapters cause then I feel better =) actually I was quite proud of my cliffy in this chapter =) lol =) =) I love supernatural stuff also =) but I don't know how much more of that you may see.. but since it is a HP fic… who knows.. =)

****

Magisch Mädchen – I don't mind reviewing other people's stories, actually I quite enjoy it =) hehe, I know, I am just plain evil with Cliffhangers, but once you get to know them, they are quite glorious acquaintances =) lol… I guess it could be sorta like the pensive… but I am not telling! (mainly cause I am not sure myself…) or it is sorta like that Diary in 2.. =)

****

Me, H/hr shipper – hehe love the name! =) and it is quite alright, everyone is hyper every once in awhile, 'ccept me =) LOL… jk… ;) =) jeez, long review, I love long reviews! =) hehe I love you reasons on how the movie supports Hermione and Harry getting together… =) hehe, I guess that is one good thing about the movie…. ;) =) – That is sooo cool that you live in Spain =) have you lived their your whole life? Or when did you move there?? =) hehe and I'll get around to going to your website, I also have midterms coming up… so yea =)

****

Jacks – You'll find out why they are in 1942, next chapter… *bits lip* once I think of why =) lol, and no, they are NOT going to change the past…. =) okay? =) but glad you love my story! I just love it when people say they love my lovely story =) LOL =) Thanks for your review ;) =)

****

Lisa – It is suppose to get more confusing now =) hehe, that is the fun part of it =) I love making people confused, because then I have to think of a way to make it not confusing, and I end up getting confused, so maybe I don't like to do that, I just do for some odd unknown reason.. =) hehe and of course H/Hr were meant for each other! =) =) too bad not more people see that… =( =)

****

*~Magical Mare~* - I can't leave you hanging like that? But it is so much fun! =( =) hehe, here is the next chapter, yes, it has enough chapters to be a normal Harry Potter book, its just my chapters are ½ as long, if not like ¼ as long =) glad you like it! =)

****

Nepchoon – THANK YOU! =) glad you find it well written =) and here is the next chapter, though I am not sure it is exactly what you are wanting =) hehe, I did add a little twist into it, to actually signify the idea of this whole story =) =) I know this is like completely random, but your sn reminds me of like you know Roller Coaster Tycoon, I don't know…. =) oh forget it =) it also reminds me of Neo Pets, and did I mention I am like completely out of it? =) but not to worry, this was written like 2 days ago… =) hehe

****

Draco's Princess – Really? Your B-day is June 13th? =) lol I'll probably remember that forever now, I am weird like that, for some reason someone can tell me their b-day and I'll remember it… dunno why… =) Their'll be more fluff, don't worry! =) just give me time!!!!!!!! =) hehe, you don't love Sean Biggerstaff any more? =) or did you just add Tom to your long list? ;) =) hehe

****

Ashkickerchic – You have been reviewing for quite sometime, it is only natural I get sick of you… =) JK!!!! =) lol and I don't think you want to know why that is ;) hehe, anyways, just kidding!! You're the best! =) wait.. you just said you want to curse me?? Nevermind then…. =( jk ;) =) hehe

****

Warlock – THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! =) glad you think I have done a great job on the story so far… and I do plan to keep it up… just, well, you need to keep coming back and reviewing! The more returning reviewers the better! =) =)

****

DejikoForever – THANKS!!!!! =) You are tooo kind ;) =) lol glad you like my story! =) hehe, do you have any stories??? *clicks on your sn…* jeez, you have a lot, and you have only been a member since Dec. 8th… lol =) gj! =) I'll read them at some point in time =) 

****

Katie Janeway – You weren't suppose to expect it, if anyone suspected it, they need to go talk to Trelawney or something =) I think they would get along beautifully! =) hehe – well you were pretty close to guessing! =) hehe maybe you need to go talk to her ;) =) 

****

Andros – You will find out in this chapter who was speaking… and I love Barney and Friends!!!!!!!!!!! – j/k y'all… I am really not that crazy… really!!… stop looking at me like that! =) okay, so I am a teeny bit hyper right now, it doesn't show does it? =) hehe…

****

Chris – You enjoyed the cliffhanger? =) hehe – Yay!! =) that's a first… everyone should be more like you ;) hehe, Thank you! That was really sweet =) – that you think this is one of the most well thought, and greatly put together stories on ff.net -- =) *grins* Thank you =)

****

Quidditch26 – Thank you for the compliment! =) – "You mix the right amount of fluff with an excellent plot" – Thank you =) =) and the reason the time change was sudden was because no one would suspect it=) lol, OH… I don't like to contradict the books, that is why they are all 4 sitting right next to me ;) lol, and I don't like doing much with the classes, because I don't want to be forced to make up spells, because that would be contradicting in the way the book, and if I do use more, they'll be the ones from the book, and I know most of the spells by heart anyways, I Just haven't seen where the time permits to use them. I think that answers most of your questions. This story is mainly about Herm and Harry, and I don't want to tie too much magic in this, so more people can relate to it, it makes sense to me. But thanks for the suggestions =)

****

Bing - =) =) =) =) Too kind, too kind =) but you are just soo sweet =)!! =) lol thanks a lot!! =) you are really kind!! =) though I doubt what you say, I still love to hear it! =) lol

****

Wolf Cry – I looked and looked for your review and I didn't see it at all anywhere… so are you sure you reviewed? Which review, I am sorry that you weren't in it, but I seriously couldn't see where your review was… sorry! I would never forget you on purpose and you know that =) its alright, though I am not the middle child in my family, I am the middle cousin, and since we are always with family, it seems that I get a fair share of that… always blamed for something little cousins do, it sad… but I am the youngest in my family… I dunno it is all confusing =( =)

****

Rachel – lol its never _just_ you =) that is like an understatement! =) it is suppose to be confusing, how many times do I have to say that? =) *grins* but don't worry, it'll be fixed hopefully soon!!! =)

****

Hermione Elizabeth Potter – Calm down, breathe.. I think you think I am saying 300 new reviews.. you were like the 320th reviewer, you were the 20th person OVER 300… and you are saying ya'll never see the next chapter?? Lol this one was late for what I said, I wrote it after I saw that I got 300, I just wasn't able to post it till now… You'll find out all those questions soon enough, or already after you get to this point =)

****

HermioneG89 – hehe how was it creepy? =) muhahhahahahaha, jk I think I have an idea on how that could be =) hehe, glad you liked it, even if it was a tad creepy! =) *grins evilly* =) lol

****

Kkatz – Thanks! =) hehe, you said a lot of nice compliments, so basically just THANKS for all of them =) hehe, I love reviewers like you =) have all nice to say! =) lol

****

Anime – Of course it is weird, and like HermioneG89 and I have figured out, it is creepy! =) lol, glad you find that it is getting interesting! =) and you have been reviewing for a long time also, I wonder whatever happened to Eyez4George… lol sorry, just have been wondering =) she used to be like a main reviewer.. and I never see her on, do you know? =)

****

Crazy4harry179 – I love that =) whenever someone says – 'still' loving it =) – cause that means they are returning reviewers!! =) lol, I'll write more, as long as reviewers like you keep coming back! =)

****

Serena A.KA The Moon Prinsess – lol you sound like me with other people's stories – Love the story, but hate the cliffy =) lol – I like writing them, just not reading them =) sorry! ;) lol, Hey, that is actually a good idea, to of made it Sirius Black, oh well… =) hehe

****

Rouge Magie – You are a REALLY good writer I don't know what you are talking about! =) I read you story, it was great! =) you wish you could write like me, though you are a much better writer! =) but thanks for the compliment, and I just love it when I make people suspenseful =) lol… didn't know how to say that, so that probably came out weird.. =)

****

HermioneAngel – Of COURSE I missed you =) hehe, yea, I know what you mean, I wasn't going to put this chapter up till after my exams either (next week) but I decided to go ahead and do it, since I don't have much homework tonight… *gulp* I hope anyways =) lol, sure! I would love for you to e-mail me your story! =) =) just send it to Litt1eAmb@aol.com but you could find that in my profile anyways =) and isn't your address just AngelEyez32488@aol.com? =) that's what it says next to your name anyways =)

****

Misty Wildfire – eek, I'm sorry, your pinkie must really hurt… lol I wish you didn't say that though, cause for some reason when someone tells me that some part of their body hurts, mine starts to throb… why I dunno… =) well glad you love it! =) hope you keep coming back! ;) =) lol

****

Silver Storm Dragon – hehe – 'fabby' -- =) Yes, Hooray for Hermione and Harry, especially after this chapter ;) lol =) here is the next chapter! But the next will probably wait till after Midterm Exams… (next week) =)

I ask for 300 reviews, and I get 330 =) ya'll are the best! =) hehe, and remember when I say for a certain amount of reviews, I mean total not new =) hehe, and I usually never as for more than 20 new reviews =) but this time I want 400 total.. JK =) lol that is too much to ask, and too many reviews to write for ;) lol lets say… 350 =) well, basically just next week… like Friday or something of next week =) hehe it'll come out never the less =)


	21. Chapter 21 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Sorry that this chapter got put out so late! I tried to make it longer to make up for it, but I just had to leave it off where I did ;) =) Not a complete cliffy, but good enough. I explained down at the bottom why it took so long to come out, so read that after or before the story, Hope you enjoy! =) Also I would like to give a BIG… BIG… BIG THANKS to **AMY** who was my 400th reviewer, and also a big thanks to all of y'all, I can't believe I have more than 400 reviews!!!!!!! =) Y'all are the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

Disclaimer – Though sometimes I do wish I owned Harry Potter and all the characters/settings… I don't… *sigh* BUT! The wonderful JK Rowling does, and we should all be thankful for that! =) hehe, I do though somewhat own the plot! =) *grins*

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:Chapter 21:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

"So why are we back in time exactly Herm?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the future, just help me find a way back."

"I hate to tell you this Herm, but Dumbledore basically said that the only way back is when we both know why we are here."

"He did? Well he also said you had to figure it out on your own."

"Ugh, Herm, just tell me."

"But, how will you ever…" Hermione began, but Harry put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even try Herm." Harry said grinning, "There is no possible lesson that will come from this."

"Dumbledore usually has a reason for the things he does Harry, you even said so yourself."

"Well, do you really know why?"

"I am not for certain, but I am somewhat sure."

"Than just tell me what you think it is then!" Harry said exasperated.

"Ok, well personally I don't think there is a reason that Dumbledore sent us here."

"Huh?"

"Well, there you are, I told you my idea."

"Explain?"

"Harry, seriously." Hermione said kissing him briefly, "just think about it."

"I am, but I am still coming up with a blank." Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"Well..." Harry pursued, "We have both agreed that Dumbledore usually has his reasons for the things he does… so how can he not have a reason?"

"You are thinking too hard."

"Because it makes completely no sense."

Hermione grinned.

"Okay. Listen, notice that Ron is not here?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yea… umm… I am not _that_ dumb…"

"Well, do you ever feel like we may be like excluding him any?"

"No… not really…"

"Have you seen much of him lately?"

"No… But that is only because he… no… I ran away from you two… and then I was kidnapped, and then when I was about to see him again, he was gone, and now I somehow came back into time with you… and so we were all sort of busy, and I couldn't make meeting arrangements with him."

"Umm… could you repeat that, slower this time?" Hermione said grinning.

"Are you saying that the reason that Dumbledore sent us back to time was to see that we can't figure things out without Ron?" Harry asked skeptically.

"NO! That would be sending the wrong message…"

"Then tell me!"

"I told you I don't really know, I am just brainstorming."

"Does this even have anything to do with Ron?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Voldemort/Tom Riddle?"

Hermione once again shrugged.

"Hagrid?"

"I don't know."

"Dumbledore?"

"Umm... duh?" Hermione said laughing.

"Herm, you aren't helping…"

Hermione leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

"What was that for?"

"You really need to relax."

Harry kissed her lightly. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly relaxed."

Hermione laughed and hugged Harry close

"I love you, you know, I always have."

"I know Harry, I love you too."

"So how are we going to get out of this trap?" Harry asked after standing up and helping Hermione up.

"Ah, Harry, I believe you have already figured that out." A mystical voice said from down the hall.

"Huh?" Harry and Hermione both said looking around.

"You two have both found your way out of the past." The voice continued which by now they matched to be Dumbledore's.

Before either of the students could reply, they felt themselves be jerked up as if they were being carried by a port key.

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around finding herself next to Harry on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, McGonagall, and Snape were all staring at them. Harry rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses that had fallen off during the ride to the present.

"Professor?" A very confused Hermione asked.

"Ah, you all must be very curious about why I sent you two back into the year 1942?"

Everyone in the room just nodded.

"Well, the year in fact had nothing to do with the reason I sent you back."

"You sent us back?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore responded waving his hand to dismiss that matter.

"You told us it had nothing to do about love." Ron interrupted.

"And I spoke the truth, now if you would give me time to explain, I am quite certain your questions will be answered."

Seeing that everyone was now quiet, he continued.

"You both have shown great skill on solving anything that comes your way. Usually you two and Mister Weasley have kept a great deal of calm throughout these times. Yet, for some reason, you have been getting stiff, and haven't relaxed since Voldemort's attack last year, which is surprising considering you have faced him many times before and have kept your sense of calm."

The only response he got was a room of blank faces, so he continued.

"I wanted you to relax, have some time alone, I was actually hoping Ron was with you two, you all deserve some quiet time to yourselves."

"Professor?" Hermione asked standing up from her siting position.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why 1942?"

"I am glad you asked that, You actually went into one of my memories, and that was when the castle was quiet, and I knew you wouldn't be disturbed."

"Why didn't you just send us to the castle during the summer." Harry asked.

"Do you really think it is that quiet here during the summer Mister Potter?" Dumbledore answered with the former twinkle in his eye.

"Well it is Christmas Eve, and I do hate to keep you all here, so if there are not any further question, off to bed with you lot."

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

The next morning Ron and Harry awoke to Hermione throwing open the curtains in their room.

"Herm! You aren't suppose to be IN here."

"Oh come on, where is your Christmas spirit? And haven't you two gotten used to me being in here on Christmas?"

"Still, it isn't allowed." Ron pursued.

"Oh who are you to talk about what is allowed and what isn't." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Would you guys stop bickering, it is Christmas after all." Harry said reaching for his glasses.

"Very well. Here are your presents." She said tossing them each a parcel.

"Thanks Herm!" Harry said opening his present.

"Yea, thanks!" Ron echoed already starting on the chocolate frogs she gave him.

"Well, glad you like them, I am going to go down to the feast, I expect you two will catch up?" Hermione said after a moment's pause.

"Hey! I got Agrippa!!!!!" Ron said jumping up and giving Hermione a huge hug, "I thought I'd never get one of these! Thanks Herm!!!"

Hermione smiled, "That's great Ron!"

"Yea, you have been looking for one of those since before I met you!" Harry said.

Harry and Ron both started opening their other presents when Hermione headed for the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked throwing a half-broken pencil, from the Dursley's, aside.

"I told you, down to the Great Hall."

"But we haven't given you our presents yet." Ron countered.

"I thought you just forgot or something." Hermione said grinning when they handed her two presents.

"Forget? You are one of my best friends!" Ron said while Hermione opened his gift, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"And Harry is your boyfriend now." He continued, not responding to the thanks he got.

Hermione and Harry both turned red, 

"How'd you know?" they asked at the same time.

"I just know these things."

"Mhmm… how'd you know?" Harry asked again.

"Yea, we didn't tell anyone."

"Well, when you two went back into time, you were in Dumbledore's memory, so we were able to watch you through this thing called a pensieve or something."

"So everyone in that room knows?"

"Yup."  
"Even Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Yup."

"Great." Harry said sitting down on his bed.

"Oh come on lighten up, I am sure only the people in the office know, Harry." Ron said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea right! Everyone knows. I think I know this school well enough, and how fast news spreads. There are seriously no secrets."

"True, you are right Harry. But what is so bad about people knowing we are together?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Well… nothing… just…"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded laughing, "Come on, let's go to the Great Hall."

"Okay." He said rolling out of bed and slipping on his newly made Weasley sweater, "Coming Ron?"

"Yea in a minute. You two go on ahead."

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

"Harry?" Hermione said a moment later after they had left the Gryffindor common room.

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you glad that everyone already knows we are going out?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. 

"I mean," she continued, "That at least we don't have to tell everyone, and you know, it just is a relief to know that everyone knows."

"Yea, but we still have to go through the ordeal of everyone like talking about it, jokes from Draco… probably not being able to sit anywhere near each other during potions."

"True, but is it really going to be that bad? I mean… we shouldn't worry about what other people think."

"You're right." Harry said kissing her softly, "We shouldn't, so lets just drop it."

"Yea, come on, we don't want to be late for Christmas breakfast!" Hermione said smiling.

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

"Hey you guys." Ron said coming up from behind them and sitting across from Harry.

"Hey Ron!" they said together. 

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"I had some things I needed to do."

"What sort of things Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh just things, Hermione can you pass the sausage?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked handing him the plate of sausage, "You took like over an hour, everyone has already cleared from breakfast, we just waited for you."

"Yea, Ron, what could've possibly taken you that long?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just drop it."

"All right, all right." Harry said raising up his hands in the form of surrender, "just curious."

With that Harry and Hermione visited with Ron until he was done with breakfast.

:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:-_-:+:

A/N – Sorry that this took so long to get out, I got a new computer for Christmas, well not new, just an update… and it took me awhile to put it up, then my internet wouldn't work on it for some reason, and my brother's and my dad's are the only ones that work right now, and my brother's network is down, so I can't copy the story to his, so I am going to have to use my dad's. Also we have had family over since Christmas, and I was going to have this up before Christmas, but I was sick, that's why this is sorta weird at least in the beginning… lol =) I was sick then I had to go see family and then Christmas, then family here, internet going down… you see how I couldn't get this story out… right? =)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! (76 of you!)

****

Star Fish – Here's the next chapter!! =) sorry that it was so late… there has just been a lot going on since I posted my last chapter, I will TRY to do better, but we'll see =) since the holiday's are over, it should be easier =)

****

Silvestria – And Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for reviewing! =) hehe =) Yes, that is my scheme of things! ;) my author notes are the same length as the story, and the reviews are twice the length =) well this chapter is quite a bit longer, it was like 5 pages on its own =)

****

Daleia – Thank you! =) you are too kind! =) I just love reviewers like you =) hehe, saying that nothing is wrong =) lol, well I love you review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

****

Silver Storm Dragon – Thanks! =) I got my results like two days ago, and I did pretty well on my Exams! =) my lowest was like an 87 or something… oh well.. Glad you liked chapter 20! =) here is the next one… *gulp* its not that bad ;)

****

Rachel – Yea, FINALLY Hermione and Harry are a couple… now I am confused.. I thought that was this chapter… I guess not! =) so I haven't read my story in ages, I actually may just one day read it… lol

****

Amen – I answered why they went back in time in this chapter, though I am not sure that it was a good answer, I thought of it when I was sick… that may explain some things… =) In fact, I forgot my reason.. hold on.. OH!! Now I remember… =)

****

Queen Rinoa – I am not sure if you reviewed again.. if so you may just get two responses =) hehe, glad you like the story even if you are only on chapter 11! =) that was awhile ago.. that was before they even kissed for the first time… hehe =) I saw that you reviewed again! =) hehe glad you still love it and you are now caught up!!! =) =)

****

Dracona – Awww.. did the rocks hurt? If they did… sorry! =) hehe, I love cliffies, they are fun to write, actually the main reason I write cliffies are for myself (selfish aren't I? lol) because when I do I force myself to think of something, which keeps the story going… confused? So am I… =)

****

Satans Little Princess – Yes, Cliffy, lovely, lovely Cliffy! =) lol… SORRY!! You had to wait a long time till this chapter came out, well… its out now! =) hope you enjoyed it! =) hehe… =)

****

Hermione1909 – I know… I know… I was just plain evil leaving it off there… *muhahahahahaha* lol… and I made all of ya'll wait a long time, that was ruder, well THAT part I am sorry about =) and I didn't leave as big as a cliffy on this chapter.. =)

****

Wolf Cry- You best of already posted that next story… lol =) IF not.. here is my chapter, and it is only fair! =) oh, when did you write that review that I did not write a response to you for? Cause I have looked and looked and not found it anywhere….

****

Hp'sgrl – Sorry that you had to wait longer than just 'next Friday' =( Hey! Tomorrow is Friday, so it was just the next next next Friday…. LOL – Yea, cliffies are good for two reasons, keep people coming back, and force me to think of new ideas for the next chapter, cause most cliffies are because I don't know what is going to happen… =)

****

*~Magical Mare~* - They were going out together, but they just didn't want to admit it =) so finally they did! Hehe, and I also threw in something else in this chapter… but ya know… anyways =) Yes, I LOVE Hermione and Harry together! =) they are just meant to be together =)

****

Akemi akibi – wow, chapter 2..8..9..10..11..12..16..17..18..1 hehe =) if you reviewed again, I hope I will catch it! =) hehe, glad you love it! =) =) And you do have a way of showing that don't you! =) hehe, sorta scary.. but I think I'll get over it… =) I don't consider Eyez4George a very loyal reviewer =) unless she is one of the many other ones =) hehe, since she hasn't reviewed in like forever! =) hehehehehehe

****

Ashkickerchic – *sniff* you are sick of me =( and… and.. and.. and IF You do curse me… I won't be able to write any more chapters…. And, and, and! I dunno.. anyways =) thanks for your once again wonderful review! =) EVEN if you did threaten to curse me =(

****

Katie – I posted the next chapter! And YES I can say cliffhanger, I like to say cliffhanger, but I like the word cliffy better… jeez =) and you are bored because you have been reading my story for 3 hours? Is it THAT boring? It can't be if you have been reading it for that long! =) hehe… and here is the next chapter..

****

Chrissie – Don't you just love cliffies? =) WTG! You now know my e-mail (Litt1eAmb@aol.com) hehe… =) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! =) it was beautiful.. wasn't it? =) LOL… anyways… Thanks for the review!! =) hehehehehehehe.

****

HermioneAngel – I love doing that! (talking to someone you know, but they don't know it is you) =) I haven't gotten the chapter yet, you didn't send it did you? If you did and I didn't get it, please send it again! =)

****

Bing – Hope you aren't bald now.. *winces* And YES I had to leave chapter 20 at a cliffy! =) lol, and thank you, you are sweet =) glad you still love my story!!!! =) even if I did throw in a lot of cliffies! =)

****

Magisch Machen – Yes, I could give you the reason they are back in 1942 =) but what would be the point? I explained it all above =) hehe…Aww.. you'll probably have at LEAST ONE cliffy in your story =) hehe… it is hard to not… they are just so irresistible =)

****

Chris – Now you know why there were there =) if you made sense of what my mind made up when I was sick… what do you mean about Draco and Lavender.. doing what to Hermione and Harry? Or the trio? Or who??? *confused* sorry =)

****

Draco's Princess – 362 is a very nice number =) hehe.. wow.. long review.. where do I start? =) I love leaving people in suspense.. for ONE thing =) and I like to keep the chapters short… cause when you are reading a fanfic, it is easier to stop at a chapter then in the middle of some long thing =) and here is the next chapter, there will be more fluff, but no. I will not give you a puppy, or create a movie theater =) hehe, sorry, that's beyond my ability =) hehe

****

Hermione elizabeth potter – I doubt anyone can understand my twisted mind =) hehe… =) no matter HOW hard you try =) and now you know why they are in the year 1942.. or I mean… were…. And well… I am sure more things will start making sense.. at least I hope so! =)

****

Andros – Merry belated Christmas to you, and a Happy belated New year to you as well =) hehe – and I don't want to hurry too much on this story =) cause then it'll come out being all weird and stuff.. =) like it isn't already, but I mean… like MORE so =) hehehehehe

****

YaMaNiPrInCeSs – THANK YOU SOO MUCH! =) you are very sweet =) glad you love this story as much so to say it is your favorite on fanfiction.net! =) hope you still like it that much after this chapter, and the long delay…… =)

****

Lisa – what do you mean get to the bloody point? =) hehe what point? There is no point… well.. I guess there is… but…. Well… I'll think of it soon enough… =) *grins* lol

****

Serena A.K.A The Moon Prinsess – not sure if you mean Princess instead of Prinsess… but oh well =) and who doesn't hate cliffhangers? =) heheehe… I hate reading them… but I just LOVE writing them! =) hehehehe ) lol

****

Misty Wildfire – Its just wonderful that you still love it =) hehe, it's a miracle! =) hehe I am at lost for words! Eek… erm… umm… thank you for reviewing? =) lol and I just love returning reviewer's! =) =) =) hehe… erm….

****

Hermione Megami Potter – Well thank you for reviewing now! =) and you are just too kind! =) glad you think so highly of my story! *blushes* hehe =) I hate when computer's do that… never let you review, post stories, you know… the many things my computer has not allowed me to do over the years =) hehe

****

Flamegaruru – I loved the part when Harry asked Hermione to 'officially go out with him' also =) hehe, I had fun writing that part actually.. and I feel bad, looking back I have said sorry so many times about being late with getting a chapter out… *sigh* I'm just not that one a day chapter person anymore I suppose…

****

Kkatz - *grins* I am glad that this story is getting better and not worse, so far I think the only story someone really didn't like too much was chapter 5… I think that's right =) well.. thanks for reviewing!!! =)

****

Anime – I can, and I did! =) hehe, yes, I should not of ended there, but what would you write about in your review if I didn't? =) *grins* =) lol you are great though, thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

****

Rouge Magie – I love your story "The Red Shadow" =) hehe… glad you love my story! =) and I am not sure if I read chapter 4 of yours… I think I did, but since I can't get on AOL right now… and my cable is down, (I had to copy all these reviews to Word since my brother wanted on) I can't see if I did or not… =) Oh, another review from you saying that chapter 5 is up! Thanks for telling me =)

****

Sonic The Hedghog – Cute name =) haven't heard that one in awhile… I know, it now has over 400 reviews =) I just love all my reviewers! They are great! =) =) 406 reviews… *grins* =) =)

****

Katie Janeway – what was your idea of what happened? =) I am curious to know, when I first read that review, I wish you'd said the idea ;) hehe =) oh well… I have no doubt I will surprise you and many others, I thought of something weird… I was sick… remember? =) hehe

****

Nc – I love fluff too, and I want to add more fluff, I really do… I just don't know where to put it… =) but there WILL be more fluff, I just got to find a good spot for it… =)

****

Shazaoblossom – love the name =) hehe.. *smiles* glad you love my story! =) =) all of y'all are just too darn sweet =) lol… well hope you still like it as much, and maybe more after you read this chapter then you already do! =) LOL….

****

Michaela – I've seen those stories also… course.. then I also see a 47 chapter story with LONG LONG LONG chapters… which is just great =) I've seen like 1 chapter stories with like 1 sentence or less... there is a great variety.. =) lol

****

Lady Alendrial – every one is saying that it is getting more interesting, I am glad =) hehe It makes me feel better, Oh… you are Tigers Eye =) =) I think I have a better idea who you are now =) *grins*

****

Innus435 - *grins* Glad you think so highly of my story =) Everyone is so excited about why they are in 1942, maybe my reason wasn't that good.. lol maybe I should've made it more like Voldemort's doing or something… I dunno =)

****

Fire-enchantment – I love when people from like chapter 2 or less say that they can already tell it is going to be a great chapter =) hehe and when they review later they still think it is good =) *grins* and no… one more review does not hurt =) I have always been one to say the more the merrier =) hehe

****

Lily – or as you said.. **insane_lily** =) lol… and I like the name Lily =) hehe, even before Harry Potter =) and I hope you are happy, this chapter IS longer =) hehe, it was 5 pages by itself…. Jeez.. right now it is 10 pages… lol LOTS of reviews…. Lol

****

Rangerprincess – you again? =) JK!! =) and now there is another chapter, keep in mind I wanted this out on Christmas Day……….. =) hehe well thank you oodles for the once again wonderful review. =)

****

Mitie Mouse – I used to sorta like Harry/Ginny, now.. no offense.. I can't stand it at all =) Yes, HERMIONE/HARRY! =) hehe thanks =) maybe I make it so convincingly right because.. you really want to be a h/hr fan! =) lol or I just feel so strongly about it that it is easy to write… lol =) actually it is good to be a Harry/Anybody =) cause then you can read basically any fanfic freely =) I used to be a Ron/Anybody … but I Think I am turning into a Ron/Lavender only… I am still free with Ginny though =) as long as it is not Harry =) – I don't know what my secret is, people just like my story, I really don't know why… =) I'm glad though, cause I love writing it, and it gives me reason to write =)

****

Kaze Yanagi – 20 chapters is still a lot.. =) and of course there is more! =) I may not beable to e-mail you… so I hope you come back anyways…. *crosses fingers* lol

****

Sailor-bcup – but… but… but… I love cliffhangers!! =) lol, thank you sooooooooooooo much for the compliment about me being one of the best authors.. and this being one of your favorite HP fanfic! =) =) too sweet =)

****

Hermione*Granger – wow… chapters 1..2..6..10..15..16..17..18..19..20 =) hehe.. wow.. where to begin =) hehe.. well I gather that you thought this story was really good =) hehe thank you! =) and I'll get around to reading your story, I just have to beable to get online.. we'll see when I can do that =) but I would like to, and I know.. I can't believe JKR is even THINKING about putting Ron and Hermione together… *sigh* - I think even if she does put them together that I'll still write H/Hr, maybe she'll be nice and not put Hermione and Ron, but like make them all get new people, I would rather that then Herm and Ron..

****

Amy – Glad you think this story is good, and I do plan to keep writing, but like usual.. who knows what comes up and does not allow that to happen, but it is in my agenda to do so =) hehe – HEY.. I believe you were my 400th reviewer!!!!!!! =)

****

Phoebe1912 – for you information chapter 21 was basically written when you sent this, but I did add a lot around the 1st… so… anyways =) thank you for putting me on your favorite authors!!! =) Thanks a BUNCH!!!! =)

****

LoneWolf - *Grins* Good, good =) you ARE on the same ship =) and Yes, "HMS HH" is grand =) hehe… jeez, you have re-read my whole 20 chapters? I just write them, I haven't read it not even once… sad…. But I do read my favorite parts a couple of times =) and I can't stand reading H/D or H/R… ugh… I hope you mean Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Ron.. cause even worse is Harry/Draco and Harry/Ron… *ugh*

****

Dana Dancer – PRETTY GOOD? Just PRETTY GOOD? =) lol jk =) thanks for reviewing =) that was a short review, but straight to the point, hey, I gave a response to someone's review that was blank (please don't do that y'all) and I liked your review =) I like it better with out the pretty… but still =) hehe

****

Megan McPherson – Hey, I know someone with the last name McPherson… hehe =) it is really hard for me to e-mail people when the next chapter is up, that is the only thing I am really not able to do… Hey!! You were the first person to write me a review in the year 2002!!!! =)

****

Lady Ravenclaw – Yup, Hermione/Harry does rule! =) and thanks =) I love all H/Hr shippers =) great, great people =) LOL =) I like all y'all other shippers too… don't worry =) hehe =)


	22. Chapter 22 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 22 is out, next I'll start working on Hermione's Later Years chapter 3 =) lol, Y'all like always are GREAT!! 442 reviews!!!! =) *grins* hehehehehe =) well here is the new chapter, hope y'all enjoy! =)

Disclaimer – We have been over this 21 times already for this one story, I do NOT own JK Rowling's wonderful book, and everything in this story belongs to her, except perhaps this plot? ;)

*************************************** Chapter 22 ***************************************

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still sitting at the breakfast table…

"Hey, you guys want to go outside?" Harry asked standing up from the table.

"Sure Harry." Hermione answered, "Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go walk outside with us?" Harry asked again.  
"Oh, no… I have to go meet someone… Catch you two later?" 

Without even waiting for a reply, he got up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

"That was weird."

"Yea, it was, well Herm, you still want to go outside?"

"Of course" she said with a small giggle.

****************

"Hey!" Hermione squealed when Harry hit her in the back with a snowball.

Harry started laughing, but Hermione was soon to retaliate. She quickly made a snowball and launched it in Harry's direction, which hit him square on the face. Harry began chasing Hermione while she ran giggling trying to escape his reach.

All of a sudden Hermione came to a complete stop and Harry caught up to her out of breath.

"You are really fast Herm." He said sitting down by a tree.

"Yea, you told me that way back when Ron told us he was in love with Lavender!"

"Maybe you should try out for chaser for the team?" Harry said grinning, "Next year we are going to have another empty spot."

"Ha, Ha no… and besides I thought you just got a new team this year anyway after Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred and George left, I mean that was like your whole team there except Oliver who left after 3rd year…"

"I did, but we also didn't get enough good flyers who tried out for chaser from the younger kids, like 2nd and 3rd years, so we'll have an opening for keeper, and a chaser next year. Ron is already decided to go out for the keeper position"

"But we are going to be 7th years, that would be doing just what you did for this year."

"At least I won't be the one dumped on with making those decisions for the year after." Harry said grinning.

"I just don't want to."

"Okay… you don't have to, just a suggestion."

"You know I hate flying, I am not good at it."

"Just because you didn't learn about it all from books, doesn't mean you are bad at it, and besides in our 1st year you and Ron helped close in on the blue key with brooms. And you were great with that, I mean we did get the key didn't we?"

"Well that was more of a case of that we needed to do that, I really don't enjoy flying on brooms."

"All right."

Hermione plopped down next to Harry on the snow and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love winter, it is so pretty outside." Hermione sighed.

"Yea, but it is freezing." He responded shivering slightly and then he pulled Hermione closer wrapping his arms around her. Hermione leaned back a little resting her head on Harry's chest.

"I don't know, I am pretty warm." She said smiling.

"Well, that's nice and all, but my pants are wet from the snow, so if you don't mind us going back up into the Gryffindor Common room, where there is a nice fire?" Harry said.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh alright!" she agreed jumping up and offering her hands to help Harry up and after he stood up she only let go of one hand, "Lets go back to the castle, maybe we'll see Ron."

"Hey Herm?" Harry grabbed her other hand, which turned her around to face him again.

"Yea Harry?"

Harry leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips and grinned, "Just wanted to do that"

"What for?"

"Hey, I deserve a reward."

"For what?"

"I caught you didn't I?"

Hermione bit her lip to keep her from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing." Then she let go of Harry's hands and wrapped them around his neck and whispered sarcastically, "I think I could give you a better 'reward' than _that_"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned forward and tilted her head slightly giving him a long yet gentle kiss.

Hermione beamed at Harry for a second before giving him a quick kiss and slipping her hand back in his.

"I have to say that was _much_ better" Harry grinned and walked back with Hermione to Hogwarts.

********************************************************************************************

"Where've you guys been?" Ron said without looking up from the comic book he was reading: _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_.

"Outside, we asked you to come." Hermione said matter-of-factly, sitting down next to Ron on the couch.

"Well, you two look like you had fun without me anyway." He said looking up at Harry who was sopping wet from the snow and was smiling.

"Yea, but we would've had fun with you also." Harry said after sitting down in front of the fire, "you know that."

"So what did you do Ron?" Hermione asked looking over at the comic book he was holding.

"Oh just read."

"Uh huh, so who was that person you had to go see?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed, "Err… no one really."

Hermione's face brightened, "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about Herm?"

"Who is she? Is she from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Gryffindor?"

"Who?"

"The girl you have been sneaking off to see."

Ron's face turned a shade darker; "I haven't been sneaking off to see some girl, Herm."

"Uh huh, and that is why your face is a very deep crimson?" she said grinning, "You can tell us! We are your best friends!"

"Okay, so there is a girl that I go see, but I am not telling you who, okay? Now will you leave me alone?" 

Hermione's grin widened and she threw her arms around Ron's neck giving him a hug, "This is great news!"

"What is?" Harry asked coming down from the boy's dorm in dry clothes; neither of them saw him leave.

"That Ron has a girlfriend."

"You do? Who?"

"No one really."

"That's not the way to talk about your girlfriend, Ron" Harry said with a smile, sitting down on the couch which Hermione abandoned a long time ago.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she is just someone nice to talk to when y'all are busy snogging or something."

"That's why you had to go talk to her after breakfast, and were late to breakfast anyway? You know we wanted you to come with us outside, so that can't be the reason." Hermione inquired

"Just forget about it Herm," Ron said getting up and the sprinted up the stairs to the door.

"I'm going to find who he likes." Hermione told Harry.

"Why?" he asked pulling her down beside him.

"Because I am curious." Hermione said looking in Harry's eyes.

"Herm, I am not going to even ask how you are going to obtain that information."

"Oh, that is the simple part." She said grinning.

********************************************************************************************

A/N --- This is shorter than last chapter, but not THAT bad =) about 3 pages… without the Author's notes and all, well THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! =) – Sorry if these are sorta short, I need to take a shower and go to bed, school tomorrow, but I wanted to get this chapter out! =)

****

Shazaoblossom - Glad you like my story! =) lol, and of course their'll be more, as long as there are reviewers ;) =)

****

Amen - I enjoyed writing my last chapter also =) glad you enjoyed it =) hope you keep reading =) hehe

****

Innus435 - Yea, Potions should be fun to write =) muhahahahahaha, but it is still Christmas! =) and I love it that Hermione and Harry finally got together, I was waiting for that! =)

****

ShockoLatt - LOL – I wish I were JK Rowling, but no, I am not, and I wish I knew what was coming out in the book =) Thanks for the compliment! =)

****

Satans Little Princess - *Grins* glad you think so fondly of my story still! =) lol there WILL be more, we all know that, I think.. =)

****

Ducky-doll - I have been writing this since October 1st =) lol, I wrote it, then posted it right away =) usually unless said other wise, the day the chapter is posted is the day it was written =) and I agree, JKR needs to put H/Hr together =)

****

Jen20069 - You'll find out what Harry got Hermione for Christmas later =) don't worry, You are very kind =) you haven't said anything BAD about my story *grins*

****

Pheobe1912 - LOL – very straight and to the point aren't you? "Great chapter great story, NOW GET WRITING" lol =)

****

Hermione Megami Potter - I am not sure if I have read Nappa's fics or not, I might've, and you aren't a bad writer! =) I've read bits of your story, haven't had time to finish and review one yet though..

****

Andros - Hehe, glad you like my story so much! =) I'll try to keep it up, but ya never know what could happen =)

****

Chrissie - I dunno why it isn't not quite in the summer actually, I just felt like saying that…. And You found out in this chapter what Ron was doing, and next chapter or the next will be more specific =) =)

****

Silvestria - You found out what Ron was up to this chapter, or at least that is what he says and Hermione believes… =) next chapter will explain more =)

****

Hermioneharry4ever - LoL, I dunno if I can always keep posting more, but we'll see, and you'll find out about Lavender and Draco later, you know what, Oh my gosh, I COMPLETELY forgot about the Hagrid plan, LOL, I remember it now that you said it… *gasps* lol

****

Rangerprincess - I read your fics all the time when you ask me =) lol, me die???? NEVER!!! =) lol jk… anyways…. =)

****

HERMIONE ELIZABETH POTTER - LOL, we could all use a psychiatrist every once in awhile ;) lol, I do the same =) hehehe just think about fanfictions =) like funny parts =) it helps pass time away =)

****

Anime - YAY!! Glad you like this chapter =) hope you like this next one as much anyways =) *grins*

****

Chris - NO, she didn't hurt them =) and maybe you were right about the girlfriend part, but Parvati? We shall see =) remember, Parvati did sorta stab him in the back…

****

Magisch Machen - We'll see what Ron does to Draco, if there is anything :-D… and yea Rita did =) lol, and Dumbledore sometimes does have reasons he does not share ;)

****

Jules - hehe, you don't have to review after each one, I do that too, I just review after the last one that is posted =) unless it is really long =) I wanna finish this story before I start another, I mean I already have 2 gong on =)

****

Tinababy14 - I'll try to explain the time thing a little more later in the story, it will come back again =) lol don't worry about THAT =)

****

Sam - I love H/Hr too! Does it show? ;) lol glad you thought my story is great =) and I hope you still think that at the end =) lol

****

Amy potter - There is a chapter 21, and now a chapter 22… *I am confused about your review* please explain =) lol

****

Draco's Princess - Sorry it took so long for me to update! LOL there is always Review number 500….. =) lol, and you never know… maybe by some fluke Josh Hartnett does move down the street, wouldn't count on it, but who knows =)

****

Salior-bcup - Jeez, can you say anything more sweet to me? =) lol you love my fic, and think I am one of the best authors =) lol I actually have fun answering all of y'all! =) hehe

****

Dracona - Eek, sorry, did it come out that late? Sorry =) -- No one knows whether or not Draco and Lavender are good or not =), hehe, lol and don't hurt any of my reviewers!! Hehe, H/D are a strange combination…. But hey =) lol, personally, I just like H/Hr better =)

****

Katie janeway - Tell me what it was, please?? =) fine, lol keep it to yourself, just to let you know, I did help you think of it in away? Would've you of thought of that idea if I didn't write this chapter? =) LOL

****

Kenyakogrl770 - Awww… that's cool that that part reminds you of you and your boyfriend =) hehe, that's really sorta cool =)

Wolf Cry – Well I can't find the review anywhere, so PLEASE TELL ME!!! =) and I love your story Winter and Wolves it is good =) hehe, and I'll think about the one H/Hr fluff chapter =)

****

LILY –Yes, I know you cause last time you said the exact same think but call you insane_lily? Oh well… glad you love my story that much!! =) *grins*

****

Areader - Okay, thanks for telling me that =) I am not gonna go and change them to make them longer, but that is nice to know that chapter 1 and 8 are the shortest… =)

****

Kyokigurl -YAY! =) that is good that you love the H/Hr fluff better than R/Hr =) hehe lol… but if you scoop my eyes out with a plastic spoon, I can't write anymore…. =) *grins*

****

Kumi Boa - hehehe, glad you find this story interesting! =) and don't you just love H/Hr! =) hehehe thank you for your review, it was quite sweet! =)

****

Mitie Mouse - I don't think I could EVER abandon y'all! Hehe, and sorry it took so long to come out =) JKR I wouldn't mind if she made them all fall in love with other people, just not Ron/Hr or H/G…. I dunno… H/G bothers me, cause it is his best friend's little sister… you know? That would be awkward…

****

LoneWolf - LOL I am glad you find relief with my story =) hehe, I mean did you mean H for Hermione with the H/R, H/D =) or Harry? =) lol 

****

Misty Wildfire - You'll find out what Ron was doing soon enough =) *muhahahahahaha* lol – glad you found it cute!! =)

A/N – ONCE AGAIN… sorry that these responses aren't as long as usual, I am just plain tired! =) lol, well thank you all again for reviewing! =)


	23. Chapter 23 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – sorry that it took a week or so to get out!! =) I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! =) try being the key word there…. =) thank you for all of the reviews.. I now have 471!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) y'all are seriously the best!!!!! =) and so far I have only had 2 reviews that I dunno… just annoyed me, and I never get annoyed by reviews…… they were both from last chapter too…. *sigh* -- sorry if my responses to those reviewers seem sorta rude, I wasn't trying to be! 

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this except the plot, JK Rowling owns it all, yes all of it…. I just own the plot… and the computer it was written on… okay? =) lol so don't get that confused…… ;) =) 

----------------------------------------Chapter 23---------------------------------------- 

"Herm, Tell me how in the world you are going to figure this out!" Harry pleaded while trying to keep up with her in the hall. 

"I have to find out now, cause it has to be someone who stayed during the Christmas holidays." 

"That didn't even begin to answer my questions, Lavender and Parvati aren't here, so how are you going to manage this by yourself?" 

Hermione eyes narrowed a little and she whirled around to look at Harry. 

"I definitely do NOT need their help." 

"I didn't mean anything by it Herm, just that… they are like the experts at this sort of thing." 

"Yea, yea, yea… well why don't you go look for Ron and see if you see him with anyone. I am going to go check something." And with that she hurried down the corridor in the direction in which they came before Harry could ask where she was going. Pondering to himself, Harry wondered if he should follow her. 

_ 'Ook, now I am alone, and Hermione just left. Now what am I going to do? I don't want to look for Ron…and Herm walks to fast for me to keep up unnoticed' _Harry thought to himself, then turned and headed outside, maybe he would be able to ride his broomstick for awhile. And if Hermione asked, he was scanning the Hogwarts grounds for signs of Ron. 

--------------- 

It felt so good to be back in the air, it was cool and crisp outside, but he adjusted quickly to the nippy wind. Looking down below him he saw the beautiful Hogwarts, it had been awhile since he had seen the castle so clearly from this high up. Doing a couple of flips in the air to enhance his freedom, he noticed a figure running into the forbidden forest while he was upside down. Nearly falling off, he regained his balance and peered down to see the person, but it was too late. 

Flying over to forest where he saw the person enter he landed softly on the tops of the trees and looked down, there was no one to be seen. Noticing a little churning feeling in his stomach, Harry quickly threw his leg over the broom and flew back to the broomstick storage. 

Making sure that his broomstick was secure he sprinted to the castle in look of Hermione and Ron, he needed to tell someone about this mysterious person that he couldn't recognize. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile… 

Hermione rushed through the corridors until she reached the tapestry she was searching for. After touching it in the right spot then pulling it aside, she crawled through a small tunnel, which opened up, into a small room. 

Glancing around the room, Hermione sighed, she knew that the head girl and boy would have her head for being in their special quarters, but she needed time alone. 

After reading over the scribbled notes she wrote while talking to Ron, Hermione tore off that piece of paper and wrote clearly the list of people that were staying over the Winter Break and crossed off the boys, Ginny and herself. Her list looked a little like this: 

**Gryffindor **

Harry 

Ron 

Hermione 

Ginny 

Neville 

Colin 

Dennis 

**Hufflepuff **

Hannah 

Justin 

Suzan 

**Ravenclaw**

Cho 

Terry 

Mandy 

Padma 

**Slytherin**

Millicent 

Blaize 

Hermione sighed, there were still a lot of girls that stayed. She was about to cross off Millicent, but something held her back, that could be the girl, though she doubted it. Six girls! That wasn't too bad, but this had to be the year when the most people were here, why couldn't it of been like 3rd year? Well then she was the only girl… so maybe it is better this way. 

Hermione looked down at her watch and groaned, she had been trying to figure this out for an hour now, and it was time for Christmas dinner, she couldn't miss that. So reluctantly she folded up the parchment and packed away her quill and ink into her backpack. After making sure it was clear to leave Hermione crept out from behind the tapestry and ran towards the Great Hall. 

--------------- 

"Hermione! There you are!" Harry said greeting her near the entrance to the hall with a hug. 

"Hey Harry," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Did you find out anything concerning Ron?" 

"No, and Herm, I don't think we should go so deep into his personal life, he may get mad at us." 

"_Only _if_ he _finds out" Hermione replied. 

Harry sighed, "Well come on, lets go, Ron is actually in here this time." 

"Wait!" 

"What?" 

"Be sure to see if Ron looks at any girl specifically while we eat!" 

"Come on." Harry repeated taking her arm and pulling her into the Hall with him. 

--- ---- 

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said sitting down across from him. Harry was about to sit down next to him but Hermione pulled him down next to her. Giving her a confused look he reached for the turkey when someone whispered in his ear. Turning around he saw Ginny and she beckoned him to follow her. Glancing at Ron who shrugged and Hermione who wasn't even paying attention, he got up and followed Ginny out. 

"Harry, I got something I need to tell you!" 

"What Ginny?" 

"Did you know that Ron has a girlfriend?" 

"Yea?" 

"Do you know who?" her face dropping. 

"No, but why are you telling me this?" 

"Because Fred and George aren't here to tell it too, and I have to tell _somebody_!" 

"How'd you find out?" 

"Same way I found out Percy's" 

"Accidentally walking in on them?" 

"I wouldn't say _accidentally_" Ginny grinned. 

"Gin! Okay, who is it? 

"Well…." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/N -- I know, I know, Ginny found it out and not Hermione, but I am still gonna have Hermione figure it out =) *grins* don't worry about THAT =) and I am sure you aren't as mad about that, as me leaving off here =) lol, hey I got you a chapter out!! Lol and the next chapter will be out preferably before this weekend, but there is the chance it will be out during the weekend, We'll see =) well thanks for all of the great reviews! 

**Anime** - SORRY!! =) you don't find out till next chapter who Ron's girlfriend is… this chapter was sorta just a chapter to make you wait longer =) lol.. sorry! 

**Satans Little Princess** - Hehe =) – okay, you are very sweet, you must truly like it if you think more than just fondly =) ;) lol 

**Phoebe1912** - I got the chapter out… lol =) be happy ;) so it wasn't exactly NOW… but it was only a week after you reviewed!! =) lol 

**Hermioneharry4ever** - its obvious who Ron is dating?? Who?!?!?! =) lol yeah, it would be funny, but now Harry is about to know, but Hermione doesn't… heheheehe 

**Hermione elizabeth potter** - hehe, I love day dreaming during class also, expecially boring classes…. And do you really want to know what happened to me?? Something called life =) I am very busy anymore, and I was going to stop these stories, so can you be a little nice about me taking a little longer? *sigh* 

**E.C.R. Potter** - To tell you the truth, I have no idea how much longer this is going to continue *grins* =) probably through the end of their 6th year…. Lol 

**Chrissie **- Yea, but supposedly Lavender isn't there right now =) *grins* and yea, Ron and Lavender had a little erm.. misunderstanding in Hr's LY, so who knows =) lol 

**Magisch Machen** - Hmmmm.. I wonder who you think Ron is dating =) lol yea, Cho, a Slytherin, and maybe Lavender? 

**Dracona** - NO! =) Ron DOES NOT have a boyfriend =) lol, sorry =) yea, I had to add that thing about Hermione with Quiddich in there, we know that could never happen… or… muhahahahahahhahhahahahaa =) 

**Amy potter** - Actually I don't know what house Ron's girlfriend is in…. its either a different house, or the same =) lol, I have a couple of ideas, but I can't think of who to choose….. =) – and no problem about the confusion – thanks for clearing it up though! =) and for the lovely LONG review ;) =) =) 

**Mitie Mouse **- lol sorry about it being shorter =) jeez ;) and I don't know if I can stand conflict between the two, I was actually sorta heading that way with this chapter… Harry doesn't like Hermione prying into Ron's life… and etc =) 

**Dreamgrl99 **- Sorry about not sending an e-mail, but basically to upload all you do is click on the login link on top of the page and after you login(or if you are already logged in) it'll bring you to your author page… and you click on upload, and then it pretty much walks you through it, and if you just read through that page it tells you everything =) then when you want to upload go to the login link and then click on Edit/Upload Chapters, select the story and then scroll down till it says "Upload chapter" fill in the information, and you are good to go =) – lol dunno if that helped or not……. =) 

**Draco's Princess** - I hope you get a sastisfactory neighbor! =) lol seems like you have strict rules for obtaining that house =) I am sorry, you don't find out who Ron is with till next chapter (mainly cause I have like 3 girls I am trying to decide over… *sigh* lol well thanks for your review! It was sweet! =) 

**Mandy **- It has only been a week since you reviewed, that's not that long is it =) lol sorry, the next chapter will come out sooner, and tell who Ron is sneaking around with ;) 

**Coley035 **- Yea, I want H/Hr to get together also (can you tell? ;) lol) and Hermione DID kiss him at the end of 4!!! =) lol… *sigh* well glad that you have enjoyed this story so far =) 

**Alison Struthers **- Yea, I wanted Ron to get the Agrippa card, so I made him get it =) hehe, its about time too! =) oooh! Thanks soooo much for putting me on your fav. list! I love when that happens!! =) =) =) 

**Amen **- Next chapter is when you find out who it is, and Hermione will too, just a little later ;) =) 

**MythX **- Ooooh… good point =) LOL, I like the way you think… hehe, that's why JK Rowling isn't going to have them together… lol… right.. =) well I like that reasoning better ;) =) hehe thanks for telling me that point of view! =) 

**Misty Wildfire** - I will try to write faster, it is just hard for me to anymore, I'll get the next chapters out as fast as I can! =) Thanks for reviewing =) and I'll write more as soon as I can =) 

**Rouge Magie **- hehe, I can agree with you there – "Life doesn't seem to have as much time as it once did" – that is how I feel now… so its perfectly understandable that you didn't review last chapter =) 

**Silvestria **-I don't know if I can join the yahoo group, once again it is a matter of time… *sigh* not that I don't want to, -- and Ron's girlfriend is revealed like first like of next chapter =) 

**Katie janeway **- lol, If you do get around to typing it, tell me!! I wanna read it!! =) lol – Hermione will get the info her own way (not by Harry or Ginny) and I dunno who I am gonna make it be, I have 3 ideas… *sigh* 

**Wraith **- What's wrong with the story not being finished? And what is wrong with smiley's??? Reviews like yours and when people get mad at me for updating so late really annoy me, cause I don't feel like writing anymore… but then I just gotta remember the other people who like the story atleast… I don't mind joking about it being late and stuff, but it would've been nice if you had a smiley in yours, cause now it just annoys me that you wrote that. 

**Sylvi/Silver Storm Dragon **- Sorry! =) you don't find out who Ron is with until next chapter!! I'll try to get it out soon though =) hehe, thank you for your review!! =) 

***~*~*Kenzi*~*~* **- Hehe, if you are only on chapter 2, it'll be awhile till you get up to here, but that was like 3 days ago, maybe you have already caught up =) and you will of found out if they hurt Ginny or not =) *smiles* 

**Flamegaruru** - Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha – are you sure you want to see who Ron has the hots for? ;) lol jk, that'll be out next chapter, right after I decide who it should be… hehehehehe =) sorry that it took awhile to get the chapter up! =) 

**Darkness** - Tell me if you do put any H/Hr in any of your stories, and I would love to read them! =) thanks for the wonderful review =) a lot of y'all are really sweet with them =) =) thanks soo much! =) 

**Rangerprincess **- LOL =) there will be more, but I don't know how soon, there will be more in Hr's LY coming up then in this one… but then again… as I have said many times.. – the story writes it self =) so we shall all see! =) 


	24. Chapter 24 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 24 is finally up! =) sorry that it took awhile cause I was having fun reading a lot of fanfiction, and a lot of people were talking to me, and over the week I had tones of homework, so, just kindly pardon the small lateness of this story… 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this expect perhaps the plot, and Colin and Dennis's cousin from like chapter 8! =) lol JK Rowling owns everything thing else… ya ya ya ;)

****

1 thing before you read -- =) NOW I AM GOING TO GET A CHAPTER UP ONCE A WEEK, IT'LL BE UP EVERY SATURDAY!! =) ok??? FOR BOTH BOOKS!! =) unless I say something different... which I doubt..

Good… now lets read the chapter =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 24~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron is sneaking around with Lavender!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, how? I mean… Lavender isn't here…" Harry began

"I don't know, but I know what I saw. Her and Ron were kissing in an old classroom."

"And you're sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Did Ron see you?"

"Nope."

"Lavender"

"Nope."

"Thanks Gin!" Harry exclaimed giving her a pat on the shoulders making her blush a little.

"Sure no problem."

With that Harry ran into the Great Hall to tell Hermione the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Herm! Guess what?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Shhh…"

"Come with me," Harry said pulling out of her seat from her waist 

"Harry," Hermione groaned after he pulled her out of the Hall, "What do you want?"

"I got something to tell you."

"Harry, I really need to figure out who this person is!"

"I know who it is," Harry said but Hermione was too busy mumbling to herself to hear him.

"Harry, I'll be right back, I gotta go do something, tell me later ok?"

"But…" before he could continue she gave him a quick kiss then ran down the corridor.

"Ok…" Harry mumbled to himself, and went into the Great Hall to talk with Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione ran back into the room she was in earlier and sat down at a desk in the corner of the room. She looked over the list at one name at a time to think about if there was a possibility for them to be sneaking off to see each other.

"Well, it can't be Hannah, I mean they got in an argument yesterday afternoon." She said to herself and crossed her off her list.

"Cho… well…. Isn't she going out with Terry?"

On and on she went crossing people off until she looked back over the list and noticed that everyone was crossed off.

"I must have made a mistake… I wish Harry would just help me more with this."

"Hermione… come on… Its Christmas Day… " A voice said behind her.

She whirled around to be face to face with…

"Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Herm," He said plopping down into the couch next to her and swung his legs over so he was practically lying down, except he was leaning.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"The marauder's map" Harry answer simply, "Still working on trying to figure out who the mysterious girl is?"

"No, I give up Harry." She said walking over to him.

"Herm, I've never heard you say those words… don't give up! You never have let me!"

"Yea, but that was different…"

"How?" Harry asked pulling her down so she could lay next to him, squeezed in between him and the couch back.

"I don't know…" She said leaning her head against Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her hands in his. He was about to tell her whom Ron was dating, but then a thought in the back of his head told him not to, she would want to figure this one out on her own.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not listening to you earlier… what did you want to say?"

"Its nothing… I'll tell you later"

"I didn't ruin Christmas for you did I?" she asked, them both sitting up.

"No! Of course you didn't!"

"I just feel like I did…" she said standing up.

"Hermione," he said standing up and turning her around to face him. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Well it is Christmas… and you are my girlfriend…"

Hermione laughed a little and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "I seriously do love you Harry!"

"Well that's good," he laughed and kissed her softly, "cause I love you too"

Hermione giggled when he twirled her around and dipped her slightly.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!"

"Merry Christmas Harry" she said giving him a small kiss after he swung her up right.

Harry grinned, "I could stay here with you forever… but…"

"I know, lets go back to the common room so Ron doesn't get worried." She said taking his hand and leading him through the hole behind the tapestry, forgetting to clean up her mess.

When they got out into the corridor they were almost run over by Ron who was sprinting down the hall and didn't see them. Hermione took off after him trying to not make a noise. Harry realizing what just was happening ran after them.

Harry bumped into something, no someone, and they both fell to the ground. When Harry looked up, the color of his face drained, he was in so much trouble.

"Potter! You should get expelled for that! 50 points off from Gryffindor for pushing a faculty down in the hall, and another 10 for running in the corridors! And Detention for a week, helping Filch do whatever he wants!" snapped the icy voice of Professor Snape who got up and brushed himself of and stalked off down the hall.

"That went well…" Harry said mumbling to him self, at least he wouldn't find out what he had to do till school starts back up, actually, Harry wasn't even sure if they were allowed to get points taken off during the Christmas break. 

Harry came to a halt when he heard yelling down the hall that sounded like Hermione and Ron.

"RON! You aren't allowed to be hiding someone in the school!"

"Hermione! She needed help, what is wrong with helping a friend?"

"When did she become your friend?"

"Ever since she went out with Harry you haven't liked her, admit it!"

"Herm, Ron… someone is going to hear you, I just had an encounter with Snape." Harry said running in between his two friends.

"Harry, he shouldn't be hiding Lavender like this!"

"Ok, why are you hiding Lavender anyway? Why isn't she just back in school?"

"Cause she doesn't want to be found by her parents and they'd know if she's going back to classes and all."

"I'm still confused…"

"Well come with me, I found this secret room after looking at the marauder's map…"

Harry started to follow Ron, but when he noticed Hermione wasn't coming he grabbed her arm and she reluctantly followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N – Well that's it, yes, it is sorta short, but next one will be longer!!! =) okay?? I promise, yes Christmas is really stretching over a couple of chapters isn't it? Lol well next chapter will me the last one! =) hehe – now thanks to ALL who reviewed! =)

****

Hermioneharry4ever - I did!! And Hermione found out by running into Ron and she saw him with Lavender, but Lavender ran off down the hall before Harry got there =) ok? =) lol…

****

Draco's princess - Muhahahaha =) I love cliffies.. don't you? jk.. actually I hate them =) Yea, I read harry Potter the Kid and the Tiger… a LONG time ago… and then like a couple of days/weeks ago I finished it up =) heeh, like I read it in September =) lol -- know who moved in yet? ;)

Mandy weasley - cool =) did that take you a long time to read my story? =) sometimes I wonder how long it really is, cause I do got a lot of short chapters =) hehe

****

Satans Little Princess - Yea, you are right, I probably do have you mized up with someone else! =) lol jk!! You are sweet!!! LOL….

****

Hermione elizabeth potter - yay, you have a hectic schedule like mine =) maybe more so… mine is just mainly how much homework I get, I get a lot.. *sigh*

****

E. C. R. Potter - Yea… they haven't figured out who has gone into the forest yet =) muhahahahahaha =) yet… yet… *grins*

Amy potter - Thanks! You're too kind! =) like everything about your review was sweet =) lol… The girl Ron is seeing may or may not of come as a surprise =) hehe… but I have an idea that I am feeding off of now, it is really a first =) LOL

Anime - Yup!! A cliffhanger!! Muhahahahahhaahhaa I love writing those things =) though I do hate reading them… hmm… =)

Sailor-bcup - I didn't leave you hanging too long did I? Its only he 21st… and you reviewed the 17th… that's 4 days… that's not long at all~ =) hehe

Chrissie - Awww… I'm sorry, I feel bad for not telling you then, cause then you won't know who it is till you come back! =( Actually.. no Hermione didn't get her presents from them yet… (if I'm wrong someone tell me!)=) *grins*

Allison Struthers - Thank you!!! I love people like you! – "take your time, there is no need to rush" hehe… =) too kind, too kind! =) lol

****

Dreamgrl99 - I had a lot of names I was thinking about, I thought it was only three but when I was writing it out I realize there was like 10 names I was going by =) --- (Hannah, Padma, Lavender *even if she wasn't on the list*, Parvati, Cho, actually I think that's it) hehe =)

Flamergaruru - Yea, at first the mysterious character was going to be Hermione, but now I got an even better person, notice how I made Hermione go to another sorta secret place instead? =)

Rangerprincess - No, its not you =) but yep, the other person you said was right!! =) hehe, good job! You get a nice gold star ;) =)

****

Mandy - Aww… you're another sweet person – "it hasn't been all that long" good girl! =) LOL… thanks!!!! =)

****

Dana Dancer - Thank you for reviewing to all the chapters you red just then!!! *feels special* LOL =) hehe… glad you think it is really good!! Hehehehehe =)

****

Darnkess - At first I didn't get what you meant, then I read my response to your review and your old review, and now I get it! =) you better put some int!! =)

****

Mitie Mouse - Yea, I may not, I am still trying to decide if I should, but I got something planned.. lol….. =) muhahahahahaha (yea, I know that is a first…) =) *grins* -- this isn't very long, its Jan. 21st.. you reviewed 3 days ago, it would've been up the 19th.. but HEY! =) lol

****

Katie janeway - Thank you =) I would love to be the first to know, you will keep your word… right? ;) hehehehe

HermioneAngel - hehe, yea I got your e-mail =) and I will IM you =) we already have talked before.. lol… and I have to say thanks to you for chapter 4 of Hr's LY =) hehe…

****

Mystical Me - You'll find out why he couldn't tell Hermione and Harry, and you should've already found out who it was after you read this chapter =) or even the first line of it! =) muhahahahahaha

****

Madeline Weasley - I think I read your new story… didn't I? I believe so =) yea, sometimes I am surprised about how many reviews this thing has.. I was thinking it'd stop at like 15 reviews.. and now I am almost at 500?? =) lol big shock to me =)

****

Hermione - Awwww… your sweet =) yea, I got this chapter up.. and it only was the day after =) =) so now we are all happy.. LOL =) well sorry about leaving you in suspense, but it wasn't that long of a wait now was it? =)

****

Jacks - erm.. why are you saying "die siblings die" ?? that's scaring ;) jk hehe… erm… well you found out who his gf was!! =) lol this story gave it away ;) =) well yea =)

A/N – That's it.. just need 3 more till 500… *sigh* =) lol well hope y'all enjoyed – and please read the bold text at the top of this chapter if you already didn't =)


	25. Chapter 25 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – yay!! Chapter 25 – and it is ONLY 2 hrs late!! =) =) =) hehe, that's not too bad!! =) hope You enjoy!!

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this, JK Rowling owns all – but if I do wanna push it – I own the plot!! =) hehe the very twisty turny plot! =)

****

This chapter is dedicated to my 500 Reviewer: Draco's Princess!! – Congratulations! =) – sorry that it isn't a better chapter to be dedicated to! lol

**************************Chapter 25**************************

"Ron, where are you taking us?" Hermione inquired after about a couple more minutes of walking.

"Would you be quiet? I don't want anyone to hear or see us." Ron said in a harsh voice. Hermione fell silent and stayed a couple steps behind Harry and Ron.

"Okay, we are here." Ron said ten minutes later.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its here, just turn around."

Hermione and Harry exchanged curious looks but turned around like Ron said. They heard Ron muttering something to himself and then a soft creaking noise. They twirled around to be facing a small hole in the wall that seemed to never open up somewhere. 

"Now promise me you two will keep this a secret." Ron said turning towards them.

"Of course Ron, you know me." Harry said. 

Ron then turned to Hermione, "You aren't going to turn her in like you did Harry's Firebolt are you?"

"No, even though I am not completely thrilled with this idea, I won't. And with Harry's broom, it was just a safety precaution, it could've been cursed."

"But it wasn't." Ron pointed out.

"Well it was sent by Snuffles."

"Who turned out not to be bad."

"Okay you guys! I've had enough of your bickering already, so do we just crawl through there?" Harry said.

"Oh, yea."

"Let's go then." He stated raising his eyes at Hermione. Hermione laughed and nodded. Ron shook his head at the two but ushered them to go ahead first so he could seal the wall.

**************

Hermione who was in the lead stopped in the middle of the tunnel making Harry bump into her.

"Ow, why'd you stop Herm?"

"Cause the tunnel stops here, there looks like there is a drop right ahead of me."

"Did you take a wrong turn?"

"No! It's a one way tunnel, you can't turn."

"Where is Ron?"

"I'm right here, go down the hole Herm, it's a slide, and there is a cushion to block your fall." Ron said coming up from behind them.

"It better not be a Devil's Snare," Hermione said giggling. This brought a chuckle to both Ron and Harry.

"No, but if it is, you know what to do!" Ron said mischievously.

"I'm really not sure about th…" Hermione began, but she was pushed down the slope by Harry.

"That's really no way to treat your girlfriend Harry." Ron teased.

"I know, and I'll probably pay dearly for it, but do you really want to sit here all day?"

"Nope, so lets move a long, don't make me shove you!" He threatened. Harry laughed and slid down the slide hearing Ron follow closely after him.

Harry hit the soft cushion and Ron soon landed on top of him before he could adjust to his surroundings.

"Get off me!" Harry said shoving Ron off of him.

"You're suppose to move!" He said grinning. Harry got up and rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Hey, where is Hermione?"

"I'm here Harry," she said coming up from behind him and slipping her hand in his. Harry smiled down at her and then looked back up at Ron.

"Where is Lavender?"

"Hmmm… well she should be around her somewhere."

"Hey, where does that door go?" Hermione asked pointing to an old wooden door over in the corner. It was well hidden, and Hermione could just barely make out the oddly shaped keyhole of it.

"Oh… well… nowhere. Could you two wait here a sec?"

Harry and Hermione shrugged and went to sit down on the couch on the other side of the room. Hermione curled up next to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you think Ron is up to?"

"Who knows, we should find out soon though."

"I want to know how he found this place. We saw it on the Marauder's Map… but couldn't figure out where it was." Hermione wondered out-loud.

"Yea, I want to know also, he was mumbling something."

"Did you make any since of it?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention." 

Hermione shrugged, "I guess he'll just have a lot of explaining to do when he gets out of wherever he went, did you see him leave?"

"Nope."

Hermione shivered all of a sudden, it was very cold in this room. Harry noticing her he put an arm around her for warmth. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you push me earlier?"

"Cause if I didn't we would've been there for ever! No hard feelings though… right?"

"We'll see!"

"You guys will see what?" Ron said entering the room once again.

"If she is going to hold a grudge against me for softly pushing her down the slide."

"Softly? Hmph, right!"

"Ron, what are they doing in here?" Asked confused Lavender who, like Ron, seemed to appear in thin air.

"I need to explain something to them."

"Why here?"

"It's about you."

"Can you trust them?" She asked sneering at the two.

"Yes! They are my best friends! Of course I can!"

"Fine then." She said and sat down in a chair across from Hermione and Harry. Ron sat down in an empty chair and turned towards his friends.

"I suppose you would all like to know why Lavender is hiding out here?"

"Yep" Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

"Okay, well as you probably know, Lavender and Malfoy are in the same league."

"Mhmm.."

"And their parents are the ones making them do the things they do. Lavender doesn't want her parents nor the Malfoy's to know where she is, because then she would be forced to do more activities against her will."

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know all this? Did she tell you?"

"Yes and No"

"How can that be the answer? I can't believe you can believe her after all that she has done!" Hermione said and then stormed off.

"Now she is going to turn me in isn't she?" Lavender concluded.

"No." Ron and Harry said.

"Yes she will! I told you not to let anybody in!!"

"Herm, won't tell!" Ron said again but Lavender wasn't listening.

"I can't believe you did this to me Ron! " she screamed and then took a key out of her pocket and opened the door in the far corner, and she was gone.

"Oh no." Ron muttered.

"Where did she go? What is through that door?"

"Harry, I'm going after her, you go to Hermione, she needs you."

"Ron! Where does that door go?" but Ron pulled out a key just like the one Lavender had and rushed out to wherever the door lead.

"Harry?" A small voice asked. Harry turned around to see Hermione standing about 5 feet behind him.

"Hey Herm," He said giving her a hug.

"Where is Ron?"

"I don't know, he and Lavender just went through that door over there." He said pointing to the far corner. 

"I wanted to make sure Ron knew, even though I may not believe Lavender, I'm going to keep my promise."

Harry smiled a little.

"So why'd they go there?"

"Cause Lavender didn't think you'd keep your promise, and Ron is chasing after her."

Hermione put a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for her to run away!"

"It's okay Herm, It's okay." Harry said enveloping her into a tighter embrace.

"We are going through that door Harry." Hermione said a minute later looking up at him.

"I figured so much, but how? They both took their keys with them."

"Not Ron."

"Huh?"

"Cause there is still a key in the keyhole."

********************************************************************************************

A/N – There we go =) a nice lovely ending!! =) hehe, I'm trying to think of more cliffhangers, I miss them! Lol -- well Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed!!! (a lot of y'all lol)

****

Rangerprincess - Yes, I'm glad you liked the gold star! Lol – well we didn't really get to hear much from their side of the story… =)

****

Draco's princess (heiress of slytherin) - LOL!! – CONGRATULATIONS!! You are my 500th reviewer!!!!! Lol, you've wanted that title for a long time now! =) hehe, like you kept getting 362, 428 or something, just weird numbers! =) – well Congrats! =) 

****

Anime - *grins* hehe =) sorta am forgetting what I made happened…. *frowns* hmm.. lol – what was cute?? OH.. nm =) *reread chapter 24* hehe =) LOL dunno why… but I just went blank on that =)

****

Noodlejelly - Yes, this is a very, very twisty, turny story! =) lol! =) took you only an hour? ;) jk… hehehehe… glad you finally read this! =) *grins*

****

Cat - hehe, glad you like it!! =) and yea, I hate having to do homework… *sigh* and I have sooooooooooo much to do!

****

Allison Struthers - hehe, glad you like all these little notes! Because I think some people don't like them too much =( but… anyway -- glad you liked the chapter! =) 

****

Linz - Well, he could've left during that time… and that was 2nd chapter not first! =) hehe, and in the 3rd chapter I said that… lol… but lets say that Hagrid told them he was gonna have to leave… and then right before he left he saw Ron… and that all happened before the story began (when he told them where he was going) – lol

****

Satans Little Princess - LOL – okay, then you are not sweet! You are vile, mean, rude… lol =) hehe

****

E. C. R. Potter - We haven't found out who that was in the forest yet =) though.. some of y'all may have an idea now… I dunno…. =) =) =)

Katie janeway - Yea, I also like to keep my word… Hey, this chapter is only going to be 2hrs late!! Lol don't look at me like that! =) lol… =) =) 

****

*~Magical Mare~* - That's okay =) hehe, Yea, I like to leave people hanging… dunno why… but its fun! =) =) and also I think I also explained how leaving people hanging helps me… lol… yea.. I did like 3 times =) (maybe not to you though…)

****

Jen20069 - Yes, I did miss you!! thank you sooo much for reviewing! =) oh yeah.. what Harry got… =) and what Hermione got… hehe =) that'll be next chapter! I promise!! =)

****

Hermione elizabeth potter - YES!! You are absolutely right!! Teachers give you like tons beyond tons of homework when you have something that you have to do that day, and you have to like stay up late trying to do it all!

****

Sailor-bup - hehe =) yes, it wasn't too long! =) and it'll only be a week next time, and it was only 4 days this time… =) =) =)

****

Magisch Machen - Awww.. a less fluffy verision? ;) hehe, well glad you decided to add chapters!! =) =) =) hehe, I need to go read it when I have more time! =) hehe

****

Dracona - yea, sorry… Ron doesn't have a boyfriend. Lol! I know.. I made a lot of people hate Lavender… lol! =) and yes… Ginny is very sneaky! Lol

****

Mandy weasley - Thanks! =) glad you think I'm a great writer, though its not true, hey! I love compliments every now and then!! =) =) =)

****

Chocolate frog - creative name… =) hehe – okay, since everyone seems to want me to e-mail them when chapters are up I guess I can do that! =) hehe and you are too kind!! Me be published? Why does everyone say that!? =) lol

Silvestria - I don't think Harry is gonna propose at the end of this story.. I mean.. they are ONLY 16 =) hehe, maybe I'm the only one who really gets this… hehe =)

****

Spimi - I'm glad you withdrew that lovely review – but I did have a lot I wanted to say to you – and even if you didn't say you didn't want an apology, I would not of sent you one, and I would never call you any words.. lol =) – and I like my reviews just where they are! =) And I write small chapters because I like to read short chapters… like lets say you are reading a like 30 chapter story, and you have to find a stopping point quickly… when there are short chapters.. its easier to find a stopping point – its for people who are just starting to read the story.

****

Dana Dancer - Hehe =) thanks!! Glad you think I write well! Hehe, I feel honored then! (you said you don't say that to many people) I'll review your story when I have time! =) I want to! Just gotta find time…

****

Hermione Megami Potter - Yes, your fics are good =) hehe, I'm glad you are happy now! =) hehe =) =)

****

Flamegaruru - LOL! Yea, I do find that my stories do become very twisty and turny! =) hehe

****

Ashkickerchic - lol, yea… well its not as often as it used to be – one chapter everyday… but hey! =) I try!! *grins*

Kittyluver87 - Awww.. you had to read it in two time periods! =) lol yea I am very proud of you for reading 20 chapters in one day! =) I like the blue better… personally! =) hehe, yea… I don't like to edit my work, so there are probably a lot of errors =) hehe, Did you every get out chapter 18 for your story? I gotta go check after this! =) lol

****

Amy potter - Yea, but I tried to make it not so obvious by Hermione's little list (which didn't come out how I wanted it, I actually made people's names be crossed off and all! =( ) oh well… hehe =)

****

Nabeeha - It was sorta funny cause at first I was gonna make Ron like be someone with polyjuice potion =) lol, and make it a trap, but I decided against it =) as you may tell =) hehe, I didn't end it??????? =)

****

Phoebe1912 - hehe, glad you love this chapter so much!! =) =) =) or story rather, very sweet =) hehe

****

Sylvi - Awww.. sorry that you were sick 3 days ago! =) hehe… 'groovy chapter' never heard someone say those precise words about my story.. but hey! =) hehe, and were you trying to hypnotize me? – '*you will update this soooooon*' lol

Dreamgrl99 - Yea… hehe… Detention for a WEEK with Filch! =) hehe, and I think I explained why Lavender doesn't want her parents to find her in this chapter.. =) 

****

Mitie Mouse - Maybe this chapter can clear some up… I'll try too read the story soon =) hehe – okay.. yes.. Harry knows Lavender and Malfoy are in the same league, and Harry never said he didn't understand why, Hermione was the one who did… I think… well, this will probably be straightened up soon in the story! =)

****

Rygel Daikini - LOL! You printed my story? =) hehe *feels special* hehe =) glad you like it that much!! =) this is the first fanfic you reviewed? =) hehe thanks! You are very kind! =)

****

Fleur - LOL Yea, nice little (hint, hint) thing, yea I'll write more soon, hey.. I did! =) This chapter is out.. lol…. *grins*

****

X SwEeT BeLLa X - Yea, I know the chapters end pretty quickly, but I don't really wanna make them too much longer, I might try to make them longer, but I didn't have much time to write.. maybe I will soon =) since I'm now giving me a week to write! =)

****

SiLLy GiRL6247 - I dunno if you mean this story is weird, or weird that you read it all in one day.. =) hehe, but it is weird =) lol the story! Not you reading it in one day! =) =)

****

Gamma way - You are one I really wanted to review for =) I dunno what you mean by not minding to go ahead, guess you don't wanna read anymore.. oh and this is just for you! -- =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) – since you love my smiles and all! =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

****

Chrissie - She'll get her presents NEXT CHAPTER! =) hehe I promise!! I know, I am evil! =) muhahahahahahaha! lol

****

Tiffany - Aww.. too kind! =) hehe, how is Harry uncaring towards Hermione in the beginning? In the very beginning he is very nice to her.. lol… but maybe in the middle.. I dunno… =)

****

RonWeasleyIsMyHero - Creative name =) lol – Yes, thank you for reminding me that I have a chapter due today! =) hehe, actually 2 really… =)

****

Rouge Magie - Yes… it's the fanfic that never ends! =) hehe – can have my own theme song… -- instead of "It's the Song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends" It can be – "It's the fic that never ends, yes it goes on…" see? =) LOL What have you been writing?? =) hehe fanfiction? Or…? =) =)


	26. Chapter 26 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – This isn't all that long, but the reason it is late is because I was at a baby shower then I had to spend the night, and I had no time to write… and I just finished this… and I need to go to bed =) lol Chapter 6 for Hermione's Later Years will come up tomorrow!! Kay? =) hehe thanks for y'alls patience!! =)

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this except the plot, JK Rowling owns all the rest, and I am just someone who enjoys writing fanfic! Not here to claim I own something I don't! =) hehe

--='=--='=--='=--='=--='Chapter 26'=--='=--='=--='=--='=--

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione who nodded silently and turned the key, opening the door to reveal…

--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--

****

A/N – Wouldn't that be a great place to end? Course… y'all would kill me if I had a one-line chapter! =) hehe.. back to the story…

--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--

"Umm… Hermione… there is nothing there." Harry said looking at the empty space in front of them that looked like a spiral going down to a mid point. Hermione gasped.

"What?"

"Harry! I read about these things…"

"What things?"

"They're… they're… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Well try!"

"Err… they're like… black holes…but not… Ron and Lavender have gone into another world."

"Like the muggle world?"

"No… like another galaxy, another dimension."

"What do you mean another dimension?"

"_We_ live in a 3-D world…"

"I know that!"

"I'm getting to the part you don't!"

"Ok, so did they go to like a 2-D world?" Harry asked laughing slightly.

"No… a 4-D world… time is not really there."

"Yea… but how? And how do you know about all this?"

"I don't know how they work… but it is suppose to be dangerous to go in one of those."

"Why?"

"Because… you may never come back."

"What!?"

"They may be stuck there forever."

"But… Dumbledore, surely he can get them out!"

"I don't know about that… There isn't really a thing that he can do, magic only goes so far."

Harry groaned and started pacing a little.

"Well, I'm going after them." He said matter-of-factly after a minute of thinking.

"NO!" Hermione said grabbing his arm right as he walked towards the door.

"Hermione, I have to."

"No Harry you DON'T!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Ask Dumbledore? Read up on them, or something, just not going through it! These were outlawed a long time ago, like in 416A.D!"

"Then how in the world does Hogwarts have one?"

"I don't know Harry… I really do not know."

"Well, I know one way to find out, and the answer is right in front of our noses." Harry said looking right out of the opened door.

"No, Harry… If we can't get Ron and Lavender out… I don't want to lose you also."

"Herm, I will come back," Harry said reassuringly.

"You don't know that! Come with me to Dumble…"

"No! We promised not to rat them out… Hermione, you promised as well…"

"Harry, this is more serious than Lavender's parents finding out about her! Anyone, who has been through those doors, has never been able to come out and tell the tale! There is not anyone, that is why no one knows anything about them!" Hermione said fervently.

"Well, maybe it is a better life there, maybe it is like a Haven."

"Just don't go, let's read more about them or something! What if it is like a black hole, and your molecules spread out and all!"

"Herm, I doubt it is like that, if it were a black hole we and all of Hogwarts would've already been sucked into it… Does anyone know how to get back from one of these things?"

"No!"

"Then lets be the first ones to find out."

"But… Dumbledore…"

"Hermione, Dumbledore always more or less knows what is going on at Hogwarts, he'll know. I bet he already knows about Lavender."

"So then let's talk to him, it's not ratting them out if he already knows! And besides these are illegal!"

"So I've heard."

"Harry, just put the key back, we'll see what we can find out, and if we don't find anything, we can at least go more prepared…And for goodness sakes, lets close that door!"

Sighing reluctantly, Harry did as he was asked.

"Just until we become more prepared." He said looking at her.

"Right… just until we become more prepared" she repeated not letting her gaze meet his pleading eyes.

"Lets go then Herm." Harry said slipping his hand in hers. She smiled at him and nodded, letting him lead her to where they came out.

"Umm… Herm?" Harry said stopping. Hermione looked up to see what he was talking about. 

"How are we going to get out?" She said inspecting the place they landed. Looking up she saw where the slid ended, they couldn't climb up there, it was too high up.

"I don't know… Ron never mentioned leaving."

Stuffing his hands in his pocket Harry fiddled with something and almost brought it out, but let it drop back in, now wasn't a good time. 

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him, jerking him back in to reality.

"What?"

"Have you heard a word I've said?"

"To be honest no…"

Hermione groaned.

"I was thinking about something," He said ignoring her complaint.

"What?" she asked. Harry bit his lip.

"That you never opened your Christmas present… and I didn't open yours." He replied finally, looking down.

"Harry! Our best friend and Lavender are who knows where, and all you can think of is that we didn't open each-other's gift?"

"You opened the Bertie Bott's ever flavor beans that Ron gave you, and he opened the chocolate frogs you gave him."

"Yea, we were going to do ours in private we decided, didn't we?"

"Isn't this private enough?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ron and Lavender are who knows where, and all you can think of is this?"

Harry frowned and walked over to sat down on the couch, and Hermione followed him, but didn't sit down.

"I'm sorry Harry..." she began.

"No, its okay, you are right."

"Its just I don't know how to get out of here, and for once I don't have the answer."

"You said that when we were back in time also, so this isn't the first time." Harry pointed out.

"And I blame you, you know." She said smiling as she sat down next to him.

"What did I do?"

"Ever since I started going out with you I don't know the answers all the time anymore."

"Hey! Just to let you know, we weren't really going out when you said that back in 1942."

"Close enough!" she said grinning. Harry smiled and kissed her lightly.

"So we gonna open them?" Hermione inquired after they broke apart.

"Yea." He said smiling and took the present that she gave him out of his pocket while she did the same.

"These look a lot alike." She said giggling as they held the gifts up to analyze them. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, "We gonna open them? Or just sit her admiring the lovely wrapping job?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Let's open them!"

Harry and Hermione both started laughing when they opened the present. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "We think a lot alike don't we?"

"Well you know what they say, 'Great Minds think alike'"

Hermione grinned and slipped the ring over her own finger, while he did the same. The rings mean that they will be together forever, even if it is just as friends. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. Harry grinned.

"Come on, let's find a way out of here." He said smiling at her.

"There is no way out." A voice said from behind them.

--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--='=--

****

Madeline Weasley – hehe, you reviewed chapter 26! Lol… even though it was chapter 25… that was because it was posted twice.. I just find it funny =).. Well I hope I do get a chance to read that story, you know I want to! =) lol Hey… I dunno if you can review for this chapter, if not.. just review with the one for chapter 25 =) lol

****

Flamegaruru - Thank you sooo much!! You are the one who made me realize the chapter was posted twice!! I didn't know till I read your review! =) hehe Thank you! =) lol – Hey, can y'all review this chapter? Hmm… well if not review chapter 25 for this one! =) lol

****

Kittluver87 - Hey what is wrong with little sisters?? ;) lol – I wouldn't know, I am just one… don't have one! =) Yes, Cliffies are fun, did you enjoy the one I left for this chapter?? =) and thank you for the lovely long review!!! =) =)

****

Hermione Megami Potter - LOL… I feel bad… I made y'all hate Lavender! Even if you already did, I made y'all hate her more =( lol

****

Satans Little Princess - LOL!!!!!!!!!!!! If you aren't nice and sweet, and you aren't vile, mean nor rude, then what are you? ;) hehe just inbetween! ?=)

****

Katie janeway - LOL, yes, don't look at me like that, especially since this chapter was late, and chapter 6 will be even more late! =)

****

Star Fish - THANKS!! And I will keep writing! As long as I got reviewers! =)

****

E. C. R Potter - I was actually thinking about that… but lets just say there is another way out! =) hehehehehe

Draco's princess - LOL yep finally you got it ;) hehe, Yea, I LOVED the move A Walk to Remember, I saw it the first day it came out =)

****

Anime - Yea, Lavender is an idiot…. Hmm… lol =)

****

Jen20069 - Hehe, of course I missed you! =) yea, I love getting mentioned in people's stories, that's why I do this thing =) hehe

****

Phoebe1912 - Thanks!! =) glad you and a couple of people believe I can become an author when I am older.. but I dunno =) hehe – it would be fun though!

****

Spimi - how nice… you always write the nicest reviews don't you? hmph.. lol =) I wasn't too happy with last chapter either! =)

****

X SwEeT BeLLa X - yea, I hate cliffies when I read them, but they do make you want to come back, I just hate when people stop writing the story cause they don't feel like it anymore, and they leave you at an evil cliffy!

****

Mandy weasley - hehe =) y'all are way too sweet! I'm not that good lol =) but I don't mind people telling me I am! =) hehe

****

Chrissie - hehe, I always do that evil laugh to your reviews don't I? Lol, I usually only do it to yours and a select few! Feel special! =) lol… I said what Ron gave her in chapter 21… =) – (just for you) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! – lol!

****

Dreamgrl99 - Yea, I love writing cliffies!! – if you haven't noticed, =) hehe

****

*~Magical Mare~* - Not gonna answer that, like you said… and I don't know how many chapters it will be =) I just want 1000 reviews! Lol my new goal ;) hehe.. that's not the only reason! lol

****

Dana Dancer - it is NOT the end =) lol, I will say the end when it is the end! =) hehe

****

Lily - its okay, you don't have to review all my stories! – jk!, you better read them all!! Lol – jk ;) Lavender… I haven't decided her fate yet! =) lol and Lavender and Draco aren't really buddies, they were forced together! =) lol, and you reviewed this chapter twice!!! =) hehe

****

Rouge Magie - Yea, I am not really sure why I started making Lav the evil one… hmm…. Tis original is it not? =) hehe – and you have to tell me when you post chapters, I'll forget, just keep reminding me =)

****

Allison Struthers - Yea, thinking does hurt! =( dunno why… it just does…. You'd think it wouldn't… it is just misleading…. =) lol

****

Mitie Mouse - To answer you question – NO I have NO idea when this story is gonna be done, and NO I have NO clue in the world what is gonna happen =) and I never have the general idea or anything! =) lol

****

Magisch Machen - yay!! Hope you fixed that disk problem!!! Heehe =) and Snape WILL find out about their relationship, give me time! =) lol

****

Lady of the Dragons - Simply said --- hehe, glad you love it that much that you want so much more! =) lol

****

Hermione27 - I may like your stuff… hehe not sure =) one day.. lol

****

Little me - I'll mail you tomorrow telling you it is up =) lol I need to go to bed… actually… no I'll mail you now! =) hehe


	27. Chapter 27 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – Yes, it is up before schedule!! And Chapter 7 for Hr's LY will probably be late, but before the day is over! =) ok? =) hehe, and we broke 600 reviews!!!! Yay!!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing…. Why would I own anything? =) all is owned by JKR but the plot by me!! =)

CONGRATULATIONS TO **Harrynz** – my 600th reviewer! Hehe – This chapter is now dedicated to you! =)

+++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 27+++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione and Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind them.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed out in a monotone voice

"Yes Potter it is me, just a little surprised Granger over here didn't figure this out sooner. And she is suppose to be the head of the class!"

"Figure out what?" Hermione said standing up. Harry groaned and pulled her back some, for she was almost right in Malfoy's face.

"Cute, Potty is in love with the Mudblood!" This nearly did it for Harry, he was bringing his arm back to hit him when Hermione grabbed it.

"Harry, he is not worth it." She whispered.

"You should listen to her more often, obviously she knows that you couldn't win anyway."

"Malfoy just stop it." Lavender said coming up from behind them.

"Lavender? I thought you went through the…." Hermione began.

"You got to be kidding, I know if you go through one of those you can never come back. I did my homework."

"Then who…" Harry started.

"Ron followed a decoy."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, well… we wouldn't want to send one of our real people down there…"

"Who'd you send?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Simple. Ginny." Draco spoke up and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to come forward and Lavender opened the door. With a simple gesture, Hermione was picked up and tossed into the vortex before Harry and her even realized what had happened. 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted running towards the portal, but a strong grasp pulled him back.

"Potter, I have something else planned for you." Malfoy said raising his wand, but before he even began to say a spell Lavender muttered 'Expelliarmus' and his wand flew from his hand and she caught it. Malfoy made a move for his wand back and she barely dodged him managing to cast the body bind curse on Crabbe who was holding Harry.

"Harry go through the gateway!"

Harry ran to the portal but as he turned around he saw something that surprised him, it wasn't Lavender's hair was turning a bright red, and she was shrinking a bit. Before he could ponder this much more his body became rigid and he was sucked into the swirling hole.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile…

Hermione landed with a thud on surprisingly soft ground. Sitting up she looked around, nothing seemed much different, but she wasn't sure where she was.

"Hermione?"

"Ron??"

"How come you are here? Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't choose to, I was thrown down here.

"By who? Malfoy, Lavender and their gang."

"But Lavender is down here…"

"No, Ginny is down here under a Lavender Polyjuice."

"What?"

"That's what Lavender said."

"I'm confused…" Ron said sitting down on the ground next to her and put his head in his hands. Hermione put her arms around him and gave him a small hug.

"Do you reckon we should go look for Ginny?" Ron asked after a minute.

"Yea, probably."

"Is Harry coming?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"Well come on." Ron said helping her up after he stood up himself, "Watch out though, it is a different way of walking here."

"What do you mean? And where are we?" She asked looking around at the trees.

"Just take a step and you'll find out," He said wickedly, "And I am not sure where we are, it looks a little like the inside of the Forbidden Forest, but we are in a different world or something, cause there is less gravity here."

Hermione who took a step forward now understood what he meant, she glided a few feet in the air before being set back down on the ground. 

__

'No wonder the ground felt soft' she thought, _'I was just lowered down slower.'_

"Herm?" Ron asked waving a hand in her face.

"What?"

"Lets go,"

"What if Harry comes?

"He probably won't land here, I landed way yonder over there." Ron said pointing in a vague spot through the trees, "I was just walking by here when I saw you fall from the sky."

"Okay, lets go find Ginny." Hermione said.

"Yea."

Together the two friends started walking, but before they got much farther someone landed on them, and they went collapsing to the floor.

"Ow!"

"You are on my leg!"

"Eek!"

Finally pushing the body off of them their faces turned white after they saw who it was.

"Harry?"

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in a faint whisper, for Harry was not moving.

"Well… he didn't get a soft landing like us… would that affect anything?"

"I don't know, I think I am getting a bump though." She said rubbing her head.

"Yea, I think I lost some brain cells on that one."

Hermione laughed but stopped when she saw Harry.

"He will be okay… won't he?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Ron said even though he wasn't so sure himself.

Hermione glided over to Harry and sat down while taking his hand in hers.

"I'm going to go find Ginny, you can stay here if you want, probably best he wasn't alone anyway, especially if he wakes up" 

Hermione nodded and watched Ron go off until he was out of sight, then started trying to wake Harry up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'Lavender' and Draco were having a small fight over what had happened.

"You know you didn't want to kill Harry Draco."

"I know, you are probably right, uhh.. Lavender… you are…"

"What?"

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Huh? No… I'm… I'm Lavender." She said turning to look at herself in the marble columns. Ginny's face dropped.

"Sister of Weasle… go ahead and throw her in too." He said to Goyle. He made his way over to her but she quickly cast the body bind on him like she did to Crabbe. Draco who was furious advanced towards her but she pointed her wand at him making him stop in his tracks.

"You wouldn't do anything to me," he snarled.

"Take a step closer and you'll find out." She said matter-of-factly.

"If my Fath…"

"Your Father won't be hearing about this."

"And you are going to stop him from hearing about this how?"

"No, but you are."

Draco laughed.

"If you told your father, he would know that you and Lavender have been hiding from him."

"How'd you…"

"I get around."

"How can you…"

"You are predictable Draco, makes it easy to guess what you are about to say. You really aren't that bad of a person Draco…"

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to this."

"Actually, the funny thing is you do." Ginny said grinning.

Draco began thinking of what he could do to get rid of Ginny while she talked about him changing into a better person.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N – Guess what?? I think I know the **end** of this story!! It'll be **30 chapters** =) this was a weird way to end… but I gotta go write chapter 7 now!! I only got 2 hrs to do so!! LOL =) hehe well thanks to y'all who reviewed!

****

Kittyluver87 - I'm sorry that you didn't like the cliffy!! :'( :'( actually… not really =) goodness.. long review…. 3 lines too short though =) hehehe.. and NO you weren't right it was NOT Voldemort =) I dunno if Voldie is even gonna be in this story or not.. he'll definitely will be in Hermione's Later Years though =) and I am happy you did research for Torn, and that you will write a Hermione/Harry story where Hermione lives! =) (notice I said WILL? ;) hehehehe)

****

Phoebe1912 - Yea, I do write too many Cliffies… don't I? :-D hehehe, glad you think my story is (in the words you used) Fantabulous! =) hehe love that word ;) lol

****

Anime - Hehe, yes, the ending was a tid bit freaky! =) hehehehehehehehehe =) – hmm.. Ron and Lavender playing a prank on them…. Nah ;) maybe… nah =) but… hmm.. I think that'd mess up my ideal ending though! =) ehehe

****

Satans Little Princess - There we go, you are weird, insane and down righ loopy… lol =) fine… youcan be that =) just can't be eccentric! Kay? ;) I have my reasons… hehehehe =)

****

E. C. R. Potter - That'll come up! I will reveal that sooner or later! Kay? =) don't worry, but you may want to keep reminding me… but I know who I want that person to be… but… I may forget to put it in =)

****

Sucker For Romance - =) =) yea… it was sweet….. =) =) =) sorta… yea… I guess it was =)

****

Mandy weasley - Yes, Hermione and Harry will go down the hole! =) it is sorta a 4-D world.. but not really… its more like the moon type deal =) but the time thing will come in affect…

****

Hermione Megami Potter - Once again, I applaud you on your very creative interesting ways of reviewing! =) hehe poor Harry… so mean… lol =)

****

Chrissie - LOL – very interesting, we keep transmitting muhahahahaha's… why… I do not know =) hehe, of course I am evil! That is why I say Muhahahaha! Goodness ;) hehe, and yes, you should be proud of being one of the chosen ones! =) LOL

****

Angelkat85 - hehe, yea there is more to come, glad you liked it, and you read it all in one? Good job! =) hehe

****

Owlbook2000 - lol thank you!! you are WAY too kind! =) hehe, yes… I hate cliffys.. but I have this obsession with writing them! =) LOL

****

Silvestria - hehehehehehehehe =) I love when I make people scared ;) hehe jk! =) lol… only sometimes I do….. :-D

****

Flamegaruru - No more surprises?????? You gotta be kidding ;) you'll just have to have trouble keeping up! ;) hehehehe, yea… I sorta thought of the rings as a last minute type deal… lol =)

****

Allison M Potter – I think I know how I want them to get outta there! =) hehe… I have an idea! =) and you'll have to wait even longer to find that out! =)

****

He-who-must-not-be-named I LOVE VOLDERMORT HES JUST SO EVIL ITS COOl - long name, but creative! =) hehe… yes… Voldemort is very evil… I don't find it as cool as you obviously! Hehe =) – I'll continue… but not sure about fast! =)

****

Draco's princess - Hmm… lol Will Wonka's Chocolate Factory… hmm… =) hehe, I know it was up late!!! LOL Forgive me!! =) hey, chapter 6 was up even later! ;) hehehehe

****

Babie Weasley - Twasn't that short was it? =) just check Saturdays =) cause that's when I am suppose to post them! =)

****

Dana Dancer - Well the end is near!! LOL I can't believe I am saying that… there goes my theme song… "It's the fanfic that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started reading it not knowing what it was, yet they continued reading it forever just because…" lol =)

****

Amy potter - Yea… just like a portal to another world more like it =) hehe, I know how they are gonna get out, its unoriginal… but hey! =) hehe

****

Katie janeway - Glad you can't be mad at me… LOL… hehe… well tell me when Chapter 2 is done!! =)

****

Ashley – Just to let you know you are my first bad review that didn't have some way of withdrawing what they said…. Besides, You don't know how long they were back in time, for I didn't clarify that. Dumbledore shouldn't always be worrying about where Voldemort is, that was the reason he sent them back, the reason they came back so quick was because I didn't know all what to happen to them when they were back in time. Also I got a new idea, and you are the first person who has truly said they've had trouble reading it, most say it is an easy read. Since you most likely wont read this review, I am gonna send it to your e-mail! =) hehe and a story that has more organization of mine is Hermione's Later Years… but anyways… thank you for your review.

****

Addicted - LOL =) I must leave you hanging!!! It is my job!! Muhahahahahahaha =) LOL =) hehe

****

Ally - HEY! I resent that! =) lol – me more evil than Voldemort?? I think not! =) well… maybe.. nah, I don't kill people! =)

****

*~Magical Mare~* - You are sweet! =) extremely well written and really good… nice to hear after Ashley's review! =) hehe

****

Dreamgrl99 - I like when everyone is nice about my story! =) hehe… Yes… I couple people from history may be stuck down there… LOL.. most likely dead though…. Hmm… maybe… =)

****

Noddlejelly - Yup.. another twist, LOL that's a long time to be stuck in a chimney! =) hehe… poor Santa!

****

Mandy - Another nice review to read after Ashley's! *is feeling better* not that I was hurt in the first place! =) hehe, its okay, glad you like it still! And its probably better not to read for awhile, cause sometimes it takes me longer than expected to write! =)

****

Kittyangelstar - I think I am completely over that one bad review.. lol =) , glad you like it, and since I am sending some people e-mails, I'll send you one also! =) only 2 people actually, cause I forgot all the people who used to want me to =)

****

C - Love your name! =) hehe… glad you like the Harry/Hermione fluff, there will probably be more if Harry every comes around from being unconscious… hehehehe

****

Harrynz - hehe, glad you like it! -- yes, H/Hr is the only combination that can work!!! Maybe JKR will do H/Hr, and was just saying she wouldn't so that we will be surprised! Or… I dunno =)

****

Lily - Hehe.. me scary???? Nah! ;) there most likely will not be a fight between Voldie and Harry.. but Draco perhaps =)


	28. Chapter 28 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – I KNOW!! I KNOW!! IT IS THE LONG, I mean LONG awaited Chapter 28 – who didn't think I'd ever get it out?? *raises hand* lol well its out… and its about time!! =) please don't hate me for it taking so long! But I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer – though sometimes I wish I owned the HP books.. or any best selling book… I don't… and that's just how its gonna be! =) – JK Rowling owns everything here but the lovely plot!! ;) hehehe – yes, that's mine ;)

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;Chapter 28;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Harry groggily sat up; he was on the grass and looked around to see where he was. Noticing that Hermione was next to him with her head in her hands, he touched her lightly. Hermione turned slowly then threw her arms around him with such alacrity that he fell over onto the grass.

"Hermione, where are we?" He asked after she kissed him briefly and rolled off of him.

"I don't know…" she replied laying next to him, "I was thrown here... then met up with Ron…"

"Ron is here??"

"He is looking for Ginny…"

"But… I think it was Lavender who was tossed down here."

"How? Lavender was up there… and they said…"

"Well before I went down that portal thing, Lavender or whoever looked like she was half Lavender, half Ginny…." Harry interuppted.

"You don't think that Ginny…"

"Yes, I think that Ginny used a polyjuice potion to pretend to be Lavender."

"So who was which Lavender all this time?"

"I don't know… its is confusing" Harry said laughing.

"Harry… are you okay?" Hermione asked after Harry winced a little after he sat up. In fact he was hurting, but he didn't want to admit it.

"No, I am fine."

"You had a pretty nasty fall earlier… nearly knocked Ron and I out."

Harry looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"When you fell into this world, or whatever it is, you landed on Ron and I while we were walking." Hermione explained.

Harry grinned, "Sorry about that"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the color drained from her face again as she remembered Harry's nearly lifeless body, "You were knocked out for sometime…"

"I was? How long?" He asked trying to ignore the aching he felt throughout his body.

"I don't know for certain, seemed for about an hour and a half, but I don't have a way to keep time."

Harry looked down at his watch after she mentioned time, and saw that the hands of his watch were going around in circles fast, and the face of it seemed to glow red.

"Hey, Hermione… look at my watch" he said holding it up to her. She gasped and grabbed his arm to pull the watch closer, Harry winced slightly.

"That is really weird…" Hermione said after a minute, then she removed the watch from Harry's arm, and began turning it around and examining it. Taking her wand from her pocket she transfigured a near by stick into a screwdriver, and began to take apart the watch. Harry gave her a weird look and stood up.

The pain from that movement was so great he immediately had to plop back down next to Hermione, she didn't even notice the sudden movements beside her.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Ron was gliding around what he figured to be Hogsmeade. It was quite scary around here for it was quiet and was quite gloomy. He approached what he figured to be The Three Broomsticks, or what would be in their world. Going inside his color vanished quickly from his already quite pale face. 

There was a half-decayed body of a man on the floor by his feet. He leaned forward slightly to get a better look when he realized he had seen that person before, but couldn't place a finger on who the person was. He wish Hermione was here, she'd probably know that guy in a heartbeat. 

"Ron?" asked a small voice from behind him.

Ron froze cold and turned slowly around.

"GINNY!" he shouted and ran over to the doorway where the girl was standing and threw his arms around her. She looked at him confused.

"No, I am Lavender Ron, don't be silly."

"Ginny, we KNOW who you are, Lavender and Malfoy told us." Ron responded lightly, but, glaring when he said Malfoy. 

"No, really Ron…"

"Its okay Ginny, you probably just hit your head when you fell, lets head back over to the hill and meet up with Harry and Hermione. Maybe Harry has come around now."

"No, Ron.. I don't think you know what you are talking about, I AM LAVENDER"

"Ginny. We are going to get you some help, okay? You probably had a nasty fall, after this polyjuice potion wears off, I reckon you'll come around." Ron said grabbing Lavender's arm and they started half floating to where Harry and Hermione lay.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Meanwhile…..

Ginny was sitting Indian style on the floor next to Draco, her wand was now pocketed, and the tension seemed to die down between the two. 

"Draco, come on, we need to help Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender, whether you like it or not, we need to help them."

Draco rolled his eyes and propped himself up with his elbows, he was in a very vulnerable position if Ginny decided to attack.

"Draco…"

"I know… I know…" he said in his infamous drawling know-it-all voice.

"And Lavender did help you, and you have to side with Harry, Hermione and Ron if we are going to get You-Know-Who…" Ginny started when Draco all of a sudden clamped her mouth shut.

"Shhhhh…" he whispered when she tried to push him off, he was listening very carefully around him. She stopped struggling and tried to listen as well, there was a low rumbling sound, then silence. 

Ginny glanced at Draco. He was sitting very still contemplating something, all of a sudden he stood up and yanked Ginny with him and pushed her into a tiny crevice in the wall. Ginny was about to yell at him but she automatically shut up when she saw a guy walked into the room. 

He was short, thin guy with a large bald spot surrounded by colorless hair. Ginny wedged a little deeper into the nick in the wall, and Draco stepped out in front of the guy.

"Fancy seeing you here Draco," The man said in a weak voice.

"As well to you Peter," Draco articulated slowly and clearly, "What brings you here?"

"Master wanted to make sure you had carried out his plan, and put Potter, Granger and the two Weasley's in the…." He shuddered and his voice died down.

"Of course." Draco answered quickly before Ginny would hear to much more.

"I see…" He said glancing around nervously around the room, "you know it isn't safe for me here… with Black… I had to hide in the forest all of this time, I am afraid someone caught sight of me running back from Hogwarts that one time."

"Yes, you can leave… all is done here." Draco stated with a nod.

Taking one more nervous glance around the silent room there was a small pop and the rat ran out of sight.

"Draco who was that?" Ginny said coming out from her hiding spot.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"But… isn't he dead?"

"Do you really not know anything? Did Potter not tell you about this?" 

Ginny shook her head innocently.

"Then lets not talk about it."

Ginny nodded, then gave Draco a shocking hug. He stepped back with surprise and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he immediately rubbed off, but made a small smile before realizing what exactly happened.

"What in the…"

"You saved me!"

"No… how?"

"You pushed me out of sight, so that Peter guy wouldn't see me!"

Draco shrugged, "But don't do that again."

Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Okay, lets see what we can do about getting Potter out of there." Draco stated firmly looking at Ginny.

"Yes, the sooner the better."

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"Ron!" Harry said taking a deep breath to succumb to the pain and standing up, but when he took a step forward he was confused. Hermione started laughing when Harry started testing the delayed time in which he walked, and the seemingly lack of gravity. Ron grinned as he approached them dragging along an extremely mad Lavender.

"I see you found Lavender." Hermione said glancing away from Harry.

"You mean Ginny."

"No, she means Lavender." Harry said gliding over towards them.

"No… remember? This is Ginny? Hermione told me that it was Ginny…"

"Ron, when did you and Lavender go down into the portal?"

"I don't know…"

"Wouldn't you think a polyjuice potion would've worn off by now?" Hermione questioned.

"Well there isn't any type of time here… you should know that, I thought you read everything."

Hermione glared and said frustrated, "Well yes, I have read, and in fact, there isn't anything about this, so sorry that I am kind of new at this?"

"Well don't you have a watch?" He asked pointing at the watch Hermione was holding, "notice how it isn't quite normal? So obviously the same time as we are used to does not mean that it works the same here."

Hermione pouted and glanced at Harry who was sitting in a ball on the ground.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned and went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry placed one of his hands over hers.

"I don't know… this is weird, it feels different here, I thought I was just hurting because of what you said happened… The portal sucked me into it, I didn't jump…"  
Hermione looked at him strangely, "What do you mean Harry, what are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting anything, I am just saying, something pulled me into the portal, and this place has an odd feeling to it," He answered softly and put his free hand over his scar, "I wish I understood what this meant."

He looked up at Hermione then over to Ron and Lavender and whispered very softly so they could all barely hear, "I don't think we are alone."

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

A/N – Yes, this is sorta short… but still longer than a lot of my chapters =) hehe.. I just wanted to leave some of the cliffies there! ;) hehehehe – Hey, it was not going to even talk about Peter or anything ;) nor Lavender and Ron getting back to Harry and Hermione….

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! =)

****

Dana Dancer - Yea… I do love my theme song also – jeez, this story was last posted about a month ago!! =( lol.. too bad that the Never Ending fic is actually going to come to an end! I never thought I'd see the day! =) hehehe 

****

HermioneAngel - Glad you like my stories – hope you still like them even though they haven't been updated in like forever!!!! =( =( sorry about that! ;) hehehe

****

Kittyluver87 - Well I am glad you were able to write a review now… errr.. well.. Feb 9th anyway =) – hey.. it hasn't been EXACTLY a month or anything ;) – and yea, I am very disappointed with that horribly short review! =) lol jk! =) hehe

****

Nadyne - I know =( it is sorta short… and… well… yea… and… well.. I don't really have much more to say! =) glad you love it so much! =) and that makes me feel worse about it taking so long for this chapter..

****

E.C.R Potter - LOL – yuppers! I got an ending planned… now what was it again? ;) jk! =) hehehe – yea.. the Lavender/Ginny thing was confusing – OOH!!!! HEY!! =) guess what?!?!?!!? – I REVEALED WHO WAS IN THE FOREST!!!! =) =) =) – if you figured it out from the clue I gave in this chapter! =)

****

Amy potter – Its okay, everyone gets confused with this story! ;) it's a natural occurrence! ;) hehehe… yea.. the really Lavender went in the black hole thingy =) – but its not really a black hole…. ;) hehe – and of course Harry is gonna be okay, I don't kill main characters, nor make them lose their legs or anything like that *glares at Kittyluver87 and E. C. R. Potter* lol =)

****

Babie Weasley - LOL – yea, I had fun with that Draco/Ginny thing… lol… well in this chapter I made Ginny a little ditsy.. I don't know why… she just ended up that way =) hehe 

****

Xugra - Hehe.. that's okay =) lol EVERYONE gets lost and pretty much stays lost with this story! ;) jk.. what are you still confused about? I'll try to clear it up next chapter – and this chapter didn't have much fluff =( - maybe not the next chapter.. but the last chapter will! =) hehe

****

Draco's princess - I'm sorry that that girl has the same pen name as you.. but since that was almost a month ago.. I don't know how the situation is now =) hehe… I am sorry that you had to wait a month for the next chapter! =) – but at least I got it out… right? ;) hehehe

****

Keladry of Mindelan – I hope you aren't still lost, I think I explained everything to you… but if you still are please mention where!! =) kay?? =) a lot of people get lost with this story including me… but… I will love to clear up anything =)

****

Anime - Yea… there will be some D/G =) *grins* -- actually.. I am sorta thinking of 31 chapters.. for my own reasons! ;) hehehehhee – Yea, I believe I can fit 30 + smilies in the bar – hey.. it fit 27.. what's 3 more? =) lol

****

WhiteLady - I'm sorry that you don't like the =) =) =) stuff.. but I like it =) hehehe.. don't take it personally.. but I sorta like the =)'s cause I am sorta known by putting so many =) lol

****

Hermione Megami Potter - LOL!! – your are sure a strange one =) and will always me the weirdest reviewer I'll ever have =) lol – course.. your reviews do give me entertainment =) hehehehehehe… ;)

****

Spimi - LOL… you say – I have to wait another week till the next chapter is out.. I say you gotta wait another month =) hehe – but don't worry this story WILL BE COMPLETELY DONE by the end of this coming week =) hehe

****

Mandy weasley - Yea…. I like the other world thing… yea.. I am not gonna make them DIE in there or anything ;) hehehehehe – cause I do have a sequel to this already… and they are alive.. and don't live in this strange world.. ;) =)

****

Chrissie - Yea… EVERYONE SHOULD BE THRILLED TO BE A CHOSEN ONE! =) – course.. those… dare I say… normals… *shudders* might not like it… hehehehe.. oh well =) lol its nice to be "special" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA =) LOL

****

Flamegaruru - LOL.. yea… I don't even know what this story is really about… I mean.. I had a better idea when I started writing it! =) hehehehehhee.. and Hermione's Later Years????? LOL.. I am already done with 8 chapters.. and I am still trying to think of the direction I should go with it…

****

Rouge Magie - I LOVE CLIFFIES!!! HEHEHEHEHHE --- do you have anymoer of any of your stories?? I need to check that out.. I am SOOOOO behind with writing and reading =( -- and I am sure you did try to tell me about the new chapters! =) hehehe

****

Madeline Weasley - NO.. I don't HATE Draco… I dislike him ;) but.. not HATE =) hehehe.. and yes he is a spoiled brat! =) that's why I like him and Ginny together.. cause she is like the opposite! =) hehehe… -- You need to write more Mulan fics!! =) hehe

****

Cat - I AM SORRY! =) I am writing more now though.. does that count? ;) just.. erm… a couple of weeks… late…………….. =) *Grins*

****

Allison M Potter - OF COURSE Harry comes around ;) hehehehe yea… I don't really know what is all gonna happen, I have an actual vague idea of how it is gonna end though! It's a first! =)

****

RonWeasleyIsMyHero - eek… not another person who says they can't wait till like next Saturday… *sigh* I was gone all that Saturday anyway! =) hehe… I was!! ;) lol

****

Josh - Not bad.. that's good…. So it could be worse! =) glad you like it! =) and once again sorry about it being so late and all =(

****

Lily - I know.. I like being scary – there is nothing wrong with that! =) lol – Yea… that's another reason I made Ginny Lavender, and visa versa =) lol *sigh* -- I am ending this story, I can't like make a major fight right now.. goodness =) and NO I wasn't sick and NO it was NOT a month since I last updated when you sent that review… it is STILL not a month since… it is ALMOST.. but not quite – goodness =) lol

****

Katie janeway - LOL. – I hate writers block also… hehe… I think I finally broke through the major one I've been having all month!! =) *hurray!!!* lol!! =) this chapter is FINALLY coming out! ;) hehehe

****

CUJO6931 - Yup its you… lol…. It'll keep going till chapter 30 or 31… haven't full decided yet! =) lol I have my reasons for either or! =) hehehehe

****

*~Magical Mare~* - LOL – its ending soon, its ending soon.. goodness =) – you like it even though it is a long twisted weird story?? =) hehehehe

****

Babie GirL - Hey… hmmmm… is she still having trouble?? Cause there are two different section things – upload and edit/upload – to add to a story you have to click on the edit/upload – then you just have to post normally… so you go to the one that is under Upload – Edit/Upload Chapters =) kay?? Does that help?? Or did y'all already figure it out?

The mysterious girl - LOL.. the 28th chapter comes… NOW!! =) or at least when I finish reviewing all of these reviews ;) LOL – glad you like it =) and I am not that good at writing! Hehe am I? ;)

HermioneShiara - hmm… lol – yep.. I just love cliffhangers! =) LOL… they are just so much fun to write… you know? ;) hehehehehe =) *grins*

****

Slytherinqueen - Yea.. I love Hr/H fluff too – really now? ;) LOL – yes… you musta been corrupted! ;) lol… I feel sooo special.. this story is one of the few under R stories you read!!! *grins*

****

Silvestria - Join the club, we are all confused =) actually.. I found that some of my reviewers know more about what is happening and what is going to happen than I do… LOL =)

****

Lady of the Dragons - LOL never feel like you have to put the reviews in a few words – okay.. a new firebolt.. I accept! =) will you still give it to me even though this chapter is sooo late? ;) *grins*

****

Zizzi - LOL.. I do not write it cause I have been busy, been in a major, MAJOR writers block… and… I think that pretty much explains it all! =)

****

Alana Granger - Glad you like it! =) and if I have time I'll read your stories, but if I don't even have time to write anymore… *bites lip* its hard for me to read so many stories =(

****


	29. Chapter 29 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 29 – 30 and 31 will be coming out VERY SOON =) 31 will be out March 31st =) so keep that in mind ;) I love y'all soo much!! =) – 664 reveiws!!! (2 more = bad.. hmm… lets try to get at least 3 reviews quickly ;) hehe)

Disclaimer – Y'all know I don't own all of this… I do own the plot – but Good Ole' JKR owns everything else =)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Chapter 29\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were moving together in a tight pack. Harry realized that they were in a world of the Hogwarts ground, but just not in the world they were used to. Ron was frustrated considering he already figured that out, but no one paid attention to that until Harry mentioned it.

"Hey you guys, I think I have an idea." Hermione spoke up after about ten minutes of walking in silence.

"Let's hear it then." Harry said stopping next to her.

"Well, you know how we came through a portal through here… well…"

"So… we need to go through a portal to leave?" Lavender asked sarcastically, cutting her off, "Great observation Hermione"

"Ummm… yea… but that's not all."

"Well then…" Ron said pressing her on.

"I'm getting to it!"

"Slowly…" Ron said jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well since we are in the world of Hogwarts but in another world, doesn't it make sense that since we came here through a portal in one of the dungeons, that we go back through a portal there?"

"That does make sense, so do you reckon we should head to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked.

"If you guys think so."

"Sure why not, it beats being stuck here." Lavender said, and Ron and Harry agree unanimously.

"Okay… well… if my mind is working… Hogwarts should be just over that hill." Hermione said pointing to a rather large hill.

/\/\/\/

Sure enough, when the foursome reached the hill they started to see Hogwarts slowly appear before their eyes as they walk up the inclined land. Ron and Lavender were now way ahead of Harry and Hermione because Harry was walking very slowly.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked concerned, and matched her speed with his.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but he didn't notice.

"Uh huh, I am suppose to believe that?" She said realizing he didn't see her.

"I'm fine, really… it's just… well…"

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he stopped to face her.

"It's just that feeling that I had that we are not alone, well its getting stronger, and I think there are more than just one person."

"Do you think we should turn around?"

"No, I think your idea about the portal is right, and if we are not careful time will get ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Time isn't the same here, I think its an accelerated time, so one hour could be like one week in the real world."

"But that doesn't make sense, we walk slower here, if that was the case wouldn't we walk slower? Or gravity would be heavier not lighter?"

"I don't know, but I am sure that time is going faster, look at my watch." He said pointing to the watch Hermione still held, "It's accelerating clockwise, meaning the time would go faster."

Hermione nodded slightly and clasped the watch back around Harry's wrist, "That makes sense I guess, its just peculiar…"

"Yea, but what isn't anymore?"

"True… Well let's go catch-up with Ron and Lavender."

"Yea, we'll find out what happens when it happens… Like Hagrid said back in fourth year, what will come, will come… and we'll have to meet it when it does."

"Yep, don't see any way around it, Lets go." Hermione said taking Harry's hand in hers and they ran to catch-up with Ron.

When they reached Ron they found him frozen with shock about what laid before them. Following his gaze, Hermione and Harry soon figured out what was wrong with him. Standing in the window of Hogwarts peering out at them, was no other than Cedric Diggory. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

****

A/N – wouldn't this be a great place to stop?!?!?!!?!? =) *grins* but no… I am too nice, and I only have till chapter 31 to finish this story – I'll tell you my reasons why I am stopping at 31 and on March 31st with my 31st chapter =) kay?? ;) hehe well on with the story….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione felt glued to the spot.

"Harry?" she managed to get out quietly.

"Yea Herm?" Harry's voice sounded just as shaken as hers.

"Isn't Cedric dead?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down at Hermione, "I don't know anymore."

"Harry… are we going to go in there?" Ron asked, gladly giving his eyes something else to look at.

Harry simply nodded and Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I don't like the looks of this…"

"Hermione, Ron… we are just going into Hogwarts, we know this school like the back of our hand practically."

"Well let's go then." Lavender said walking up to them.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked turning towards her.

"Exploring." She said simply.

Harry sighed, "Look, lets stay close together?"

"Just admit it, I told you that you still liked me"

Hermione groaned.

"Lay off it Lavender, you have Ron now." Harry said.

Ron turned a deep shade of crimson and Lavender scowled.

"Whatever Potter," Lavender said finally glancing at Ron who was still beat red.

"Let's just go you guys." Hermione said looking strangely at Harry. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her; she rolled her eyes in return. Harry shook his head utterly confused, but shrugged.

"Yea… lets go, Now no one go wandering off, I am not really sure about what these people are, and why we haven't seen them anywhere else but Hogwarts."

"I feel like I'm in school" Lavender said groaning. 

Ron laughed, "Well we sorta are, this is suppose to be Hogwarts." He said motioning to the very lifeless castle.

"Yea," she responded dully.

Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed onto Harry's arm, "Lets get this over with."

Harry nodded, and led the way towards the huge double doors of the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione's grip on Harry's arm tightened as they neared the door.

"Ow… Hermione…" Harry whispered. Hermione noticed her death grip on his arm and let go quickly.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly back.

She stepped back and Harry tried to open the door, "It's locked."

Hermione stepped forward, took out her wand, and muttered _'Alohamora'_ under her breath; nothing happened. 

Hermione crinkled her brow, "Why isn't my wand working?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at her, "maybe the door just can't be opened by magic."

"No, seriously… my wand is not working… look."

Hermione said _'Lumos'_ clearly and nothing happened, "Now don't tell me my wand is just not working, do any of you have your wands?"

A series of no's where muttered and then Harry asked for Hermione's wand, and he looked over it.

"But, even if we did Hermione, I think you are on to something, if you can't get a spell to work something 'ought to be wrong here, cause nothing seems wrong with your wand" Harry rationalized handing Hermione back her wand. 

"Hmm… so magic doesn't work here?" Lavender asked.

"I guess not." Harry answered.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I dunno…" Hermione replied.

"I do." Ron said suddenly.

"What are you practicing for your wedding or something?" Lavender asked.

Ron turned red, "No, I think I know how we can get into the castle."

"Then tell us!" Lavender practically yelled.

"I am trying to."

"Slowly" Hermione said jokingly, "Just kidding Ron, so how are we going to get in?"

"The Marauders and Honeydukes familiar?"

"Ohhh…" Hermione and Harry said.

"No?? What's the marauders? And what about Honeydukes?" Lavender pondered.

"Never mind that, but how is that going to help us get in?" Hermione asked confused.

"I think I know what you are talking about, Ron… think it exists here?" Harry questioned, "In this world?"

"The map?" Hermione asked then suddenly realized, "Ohhh… Yea, it should exist here… I mean it's the same world, only no magic, and messed up time!"

"Reckon we should go check it out?" Ron said with a majestic glint back in his eye.

Hermione laughed, "Yea, its our only hope right now"

Harry grinned, "Lets go then" and took Hermione's hand and they lead the way, leaving Ron to drag along a very bewildered Lavender.

/\/\/\/\/

"Harry, I don't think I like the idea of this…" Hermione whispered as they half floated along.

"What?"

"Hogwarts seems unnatural… I mean... is it like the place of the dead or something?""

"I don't know… but it's not possible that all of the people who have died can fit in there."

"Hogwarts is rather large…"

"Yea, but do you know how many people have died over the years?"

"True… maybe its just certain people who have died."

Harry laughed slightly, "Perhaps, but we won't find out unless we get into Hogwarts."

"Are we going to talk to Cedric?" Hermione asked shuddering.

"Maybe."

They came to an abrupt stop and Ron and Lavender flew into them.

"Ow!" Hermione said rubbing her head, Ron's elbow had rammed into it since he was in mid jump.

"Sorry Herm, you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Why'd we stop?"

"We're here."

"Oh."

Harry took a deep breath, "This is the moment of truth."

They all nodded solemnly; Lavender figured she would find out what was going on, after they reached the place they were going. Harry took a step into Honeydukes, or what would be Honeydukes in their world, and headed to the cellar with Hermione, Ron and Lavender close on his tail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N – Sooooo sorry ;) – this is out later than I wanted.. but don't worry… Chapter 31 WILL be out March 31st, no matter what =) – okay? ;) hehehehehe… and I'll tell you my reasons with that chapter =) now – THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! – Y'all are the greatest!! =)

****

Anime - hehehe… well… there were no D/G moments in this chapter – but it helps me pull off what I am trying to do with this chapter =) hehehehehehehehe – well… Voldie is SORTA part of it… ;)

****

Mandy weasley - ehehe.. I sorta said how they will get out.. but…. Maybe that's not the answer? ;) hehehehe – I love controlling their lives ;) hehe

****

E. C. R. Potter - LOL… I loved your review.. it was great ;) – you were all excited and then… oh.. it was Wormtail -- ;) ehhehehehehe – great, great, great ;) lol

****

Oliverwoodschic - Glad you like my story =) – I'll write more, and it'll be finished by March 31st =) – it WILL be ;) I have no choice ;) lol

****

Noodlejelly - nope, not good at all… not alone.. course I just had fun with this part ;) – yea.. Voldie is sorta part of it =) – you'll see… ;) – unless I change it… hmm.. ;)

****

Katie janeway - ( -- just kidding ;) -- this chapter was a little late too.. but I have been working on it little by little ;) =) – can't wait till you post, and Later Years may have to wait till after I finish this story =) – we'll see ;) – Chapter 10 is well on its way though (I think its chapter 10)

****

Kittyluver87 - yea… so its late ;) – hehe.. and so is this one.. get over it ;) – jk =) It'll be 31 chapters! ;) – and you better work on all of your stories! ;) hehe.. I know you sorta have… and.. well.. I sorta haven't been keeping up with them…. =) – I'm trying to get better! =)

****

Amy potter - hmm.. I wonder how they'll get out also --- J/K =) hehehehehe… I have a pretty good idea… and I am not sure about the portal and Harry… I haven't thought up that yet – but I have to soon ;)

****

Dana Dancer - Glad you still like it!! =) – its okay that you weren't signed in with your reviews =) hehe.. sorry about it being late to come out….. :'(

****

Allison M Potter - HEHEHEHEHE – Don't ya just love cliffies??? ;) =) I do! ;) hehe… I love tormenting the readers – though I hate being tormented… but hey ;) lol… glad you like it :-D

****

Draco's princess - YAY!!!!!! =) – and haven't you gotten an even hundred number before?? Like 500 or 600? =) – awwww.. sorry to hear about your neighbors… maybe one of them will grow up to be a Josh Hartnett look alike?? ;) hehehe

****

Satans Little Princess - =) – hehe short and sweet.. lol – I was trying to write more soon.. but I decided to write a lot on my other story, then I realized I really need to write this one =) lol – so keep coming back soon – and if you can't – come back sometime on March 31st – 30 and 31 WILL be up on that day! =)

****

The mysterious girl - =) – glad you like it =) – and thanx for saying I am a good writer… but I still disagree ;) – hehe but I don't mind being told that =) lol

****

Jake - thank you!! =) that was a sweet review… why does everyone say for me not to say I am a bad writer!?!?!? =) hehehe… glad you like this story soo much =) – I love reviews like you – and I have quite a few =)

****

Zaphire - hehehe.. glad you love my story =) – hehe I love writing cliffhangers – they are fun =) – I enjoy them a lot =) hehe.. but unlike you – even if the story is great, I still don't like the cliffies ;) =) hehe

****

Flamegaruru - LOL =) --- glad you still like my story so much (you are still reviewing ;) hehe) – lol… you left too many cliffies in that review! ;) LOL – if you call them cliffies… or just unfinished statements cause you assume I get it =) – I do though.. I think ;) lol

****

Chrissie – EEEKK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!! – how dare you ;) lol – you didn't say Muhahaha – oh well.. *sigh* -- I'll get over it ;) lol – You are still 'special' ;) don't worry =) and I couldn't STAND being NORMAL… *shudders* -- I had many things to do is why these chapters have been late.. =(

****

Rouge Magie - well.. I haven't decided if I want VOLDIE to really be there or not… hmm.. not sure =) – maybe ;) – I haven't figured it out yet.. and I dunno where I am on Red Shadow – I feel sooo bad, I am falling behind on all the stories I have been reading…

****

*~Magical Mare~* - lol – I'm 15 =) – and you? – glad you like my D/G parts.. hehe.. – Yea.. all stories must come to an end I guess =( lol even my never ending story one that has been going on for 6months =) hehe

****

PopPrincePrincessJustinBritney4ever - creative name =) hehe… glad you like it… oohh.. I sorta forgot about quidditch… no… it won't be in this story, maybe my one for their 7th year =) (if I get around to writing it ;))

****

RangerPrincess - LOL – that's funny ;) – well you have reviewed chapter 1 now!! =) yay!! ;) hehe – and I'll hopefully review for you sometime soon =) lol – I'll try!! ;)

****

Crystal Wolf - Glad you love it =) and I will continue.. have two more chapters to write.. with only… 3 days to do it =) lol – and family over… I gotta get a move on =) hehe

****

Crystal fire - Really? I've read quite a bit of longer ones =) --- thanks!! =) you are too kind!! Me the next JKR?? You gotta be kidding, but thanks for the compliment!! =)

****

Tellmemore - Hehe… like the name ;) – and I love it… 'you need the next ch.' Its great =) lol… thanks for the review! =) – I loved how you asked for the next chapter!! ;) hehe -- so here it is ;) lol


	30. Chapter 30 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – I really am not proud of this chapter --- so beware… I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this (and still am) – so my attempt of a fight scene is pathetic cause I am not in the mood to do anything… sorry y'all!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, JKR owns all… I do own the plot though…

****

A/N – IF YA'LL NEED ANYTHING EXPLAINED TELL ME NOW!! CAUSE I WILL EXPLAIN IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL ONLY BE 31 CHAPTERS SO MAKE SURE I AM NOT LEAVING ANY LOSE ENDS!!!

************************Chapter 30************************

Harry reached the trap door first, and looked over at Hermione who held up her hands showing that her fingers were crossed. Ron and Lavender came up behind them shortly after and held their breath; the moment of truth had finally come. Silently Harry reached forward and lifted up the trap door. To everyone's surprise it came open.

Hermione clasped her hands together, "It opened! Now we don't have to worry about getting into Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"This might be caved in… or maybe it doesn't even lead to Hogwarts here."

"Aren't you the optimist." Hermione said flatly.

"Sorry."

"Hey, let's just go in and see what happens." Ron suggested.

"Yea, it's not going to do us much good just standing out here." Lavender agreed.

"Okay, but keep up, I don't want to risk us getting separated." Harry said and started walking down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry with Ron and Lavender close behind her.

*****************

The four students walked down the narrow passageway not saying a word; they were all hoping that they would reach Hogwarts. Hermione jumped when Harry spoke, "I think we are near."

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"I think so, I've been down here enough."

"Where is this place anyway?" Lavender asked.

"It connects Hogsmeade and Hogwarts." Ron said simply.

"I sort of figured that out."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant, how do you guys know about this?"

"Well…" Ron started.

"That doesn't really matter, and could you two stop bickering like three year olds?" 

"Jeesh Herm, we are not bickering like three year olds."

"Just keep it down would you?"

"Fine."

Harry stopped suddenly and turned around placing a finger over his mouth that only Hermione could barley make out in the dark.

"We're here, I'm going to go first, but don't follow until I tell you to, okay?" Harry whispered so that the other three could hear him.

They all nodded silently and Harry hoisted him self through the opening.

********************************************************************************************

****

A/N – Good Ending… no? =) – hehe.. just this chapter and one more, can't afford it, and I think ya'll would kill me if I made it this short.. don't worry.. its gonna be a lot longer…

********************************************************************************************

Harry looked around the deadly silent corridor. Observing that the passage was empty he stuck his hand through the opening and pulled Hermione through, then Lavender, and finally helped Ron through. 

There was an eerie sense to the seemingly familiar castle, and Hermione didn't like it. She kept close to Harry as they walked threw the dark hallways of what was suppose to be like Hogwarts. Ron took the lead as he led them to the location of the secret room he brought them to only hours before. 

"How much longer Ron?" Hermione hissed.

"I don't know, this doesn't seem familiar to me." He answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe since the Hogwarts we are used to is run by magic, this one hasn't changed in a thousand years or more."

"Hmm… well what are we going to do then?"

~What you seek is not where you are looking for, you must consult the one in charge here~ said a familiar mystical voice. Turning around they saw Cedric gliding towards them, his feet not touching the ground.

Hermione stepped back at the same time Harry stepped forward, "Who is in charge here?" he asked.

~You know them, but you don't, you've seen them, but you haven't~

"What? That doesn't make sense Cedric"

~Go to Dumbledore's office, you'll see what I am talking about Harry~ Cedric said in a more normal tone, instead of the faint one he was talking in.

"Could you lead us?"

He nodded and flew past them quickly making them jog to keep up.

******

They reached "Dumbledore's office" before any of them even realized they were there.

"Luckily we had Cedric to help us." Ron said after they were dropped off inside the circular room.

"I am not so sure about that…" Hermione said solemnly.

"What do you mean Herm?" Harry asked.

"He just seemed different."

"Uh, he was a ghost Hermione, so of course he was different." Lavender said snobbishly.

"I hate to admit it Herm, but Lavender does have a point there." Harry commented.

"That's not what I meant, he just seemed to not be on our side or something, it feels like we are being set up."

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous. " Ron said, "Let's just go"

"Come on Herm, it'll be fine…" Harry comforted, placing an arm around her soothingly while they walked to Dumbledore's desk to see a young lady with red hair and piercing emerald eyes was floating in front of it.

~Good I have been worried about you Harry. ~

"Mum?"

~Yes, but listen Harry, you must get out of here, now, but watch your friends, they may turn against you. ~

"What?"

~This is not a good place, if you stay here any longer you will become one of his servants~

"Who's? Voldemort's? And what do you mean?"

~Just heed what I say Harry, I don't have time to explain, you will understand soon, when the sand runs out of that hourglass, you are part of him.~

"How?"

~You'll find out soon enough, just go!~

"Where's dad?"

~Please go Harry, save yourself and your friends, there isn't much time left.~

"Where do we go?"

~He is coming Harry, go!"

"But where?"

~Cedric will take you, I must stall him.~

And the figure of his mother vanished and Cedric took her place.

~Follow me, it is not far from here.~

Coming back into reality they ran after the spirit of their old friend into the deep corridors of the castle.

********************************************************************************************

****

A/N – isn't this another good place to end? *sigh* -- lets keep going (no these aren't to take up space)

********************************************************************************************

*********

Harry was dragging Hermione since she kept holding back.

"Come on Herm, he is our only hope,"

"I don't trust him Harry, please, we shouldn't follow him."

"What's wrong with you Herm? Do you want to get us killed?"

"No… just please, I just know this is wrong"

"You don't know what you are talking about Herm" Harry said getting exasperated fast, "I have always trusted Cedric with my life practically."

"This isn't the same person Harry, trust me"

"And you would know this how?"

"Did you look at his eyes? They don't seem normal."

"Hermione you are being ridiculous,"

Hermione sighed then pulled out of Harry's grasp, "I thought you had more trust in me, obviously I was wrong."

"Herm…"

Hermione didn't listen to him and walked off in the other direction.

"Hermione!"

~We don't have time for this~

"We have to find her though."

~Just forget about her Harry~

"Cedric, you know I can't do that."

~You have to it's the only way~

"You don't just leave someone who you love okay? I am going to find her."

~You don't know what you are doing Harry, trust me… you must follow me.~

Harry looked at Cedric and noticed a flicker of anger appear in his dark solemn eyes. He all of a sudden realized what Hermione said, they didn't look like friendly gaze Cedric always had, he was being set up again, and did his mother have something to do with this?

"Come on Ron, Lavender, we have to find Hermione." He said to his friends.

~Harry, I don't want to hurt you, it will be easier this way.~

"We are going to look for Hermione."

~Harry, please, I don't want to hurt you…just come with me~

"No, I finally get what my mom meant, watch my friends, and I thought it was Lavender… it was you"

Harry abruptly turned around and yanked Ron and Lavender with him.

~You can't get away from me this easily~

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but found out soon enough, as he barely dodged a body bind spell thrown at him.

"How can you use magic?"

~I am still a wizard you know, even if I am dead~

"This isn't fair, you can't fight someone unarmed!" Harry shouted at him after dodging another close spell.

~I am not trying to duel you Harry~ He said throwing a stupefy spell at him, which he easily ducked not realizing Ron was behind him. Lavender ran over to Ron's now inert body, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Then why don't you try to kill me?"

~Because Master wouldn't like that~

"Master? You mean Voldemort? I wouldn't think you would ever sink that low Cedric."

~How little you know me then~

"What has happened to you? And to think I somewhat respected you"

~Things change~

Suddenly Cedric fell to the ground of the corridor.

"And obviously people do to" Hermione said walking up to Harry.

"Herm…"

She looked over to Ron and simply said the counter to the stupefy curse pointing towards him and he slowly came around.

"We have to go, I spotted a portal, and I am betting it will take us back, I'll explain everything later, for now we have to go" Hermione said simply.

Hermione casually lead the way to the portal and crossing her fingers, she walked through it, closely followed by her three friends.

********************************************************************************************

A/N – I am in SUCH a bad mood – I apologize for this chapter if it sounds weird, I am not writing the next chapter until tomorrow, cause I hope I calm down by then.. but I needed to get this one out today – this is a really bad chapter, but it is not that short… -- sorry ya'll – just someone is REALLY getting on my nerves right now….

THANKS TO ALL OF Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED! =)

****

Katie janeway - =) – yay!! can't wait for that story to come up =_ -- hehe… LOL… this chapter was pretty stupid… but no.. they are not locking Lavender in it =) – I made too many people hate her I think =)

****

666 - hehehehe – love the review =) twas great – sorry Voldie!!! – hehehehehe… I made you kill lots of people.. so be somewhat happy… goodness ;)

- LOL… I see.. glad you like it ;) hehe… (just had to do two different responses) hehe ****

Oliverwoodschic - hehehehe… glad you thought it was suspenceful!! =) that makes me happy… hehe

****

E. C. R. Potter - Glad you like it – sorry about the bad chapter… These reviews have put me in a better mood… but this guy is annoying me SOOO Much…. *sigh* -- and I am trying to meet a deadline… -- =)

****

Kittyluver87 - hehe.. you review sounds like mine =) – make a new story or update all the others… basically – hehe… well this chapter you said was good… we'll see… 

****

Emili Potter - LOL – glad you think this is good =) – lightens my day a little… cause I am really stressed out… maybe cause I waited till the last minute to do these chapters.. =)

****

Mandy weasley - hehe… yea… I made them talk to them… then I made a stupid part – I really hate that part, but I was in such a bad mood when I wrote that…

****

Chrissie - hehe.. you should feel ashamed ;) lol – yay!! is chocolate?!?!?!?! =) *grins* thanks!!!!!!! You're the bestest ;) – muhahahahahahahahahaa – lol =)

****

Allison M Potter - lol.. yea that sorta is what it means… hehe….. this probably didn't leave you in agony… its probably more like – huh?? This is such a stupid chapter, what was she thinking? =)

****

Tellmemore - hehehe… I don't think you are going to need to next one as much, I am not proud of this chapter at all =(.

****

Lily - hehe… its okay =) – yea… I did that not that many times… I just mentioned the fact she had it grabbed a lot… I dunno

****

Draco's princess - lol – I thought you got 500 – that was a big number =) hehehe….. your review wasn't nearly as confusing as this chapter =(

****

Amy potter - Yea, Hogwarts is a cemetery all right =) – I'll explain more about it next chapter =) – I'll try to clear everything up =) – and it is sorta a parallel world yes =)

****

Anime – hehe… yea… I love keeping y'all in suspense ;) hehehehe – its sooo much fun, though I really hate this chapter….


	31. Chapter 31 =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)...

A/N – THE LAST CHAPTER =( =( =( -- *sigh* -- hehe… Okay… well this WHOLE story is gonna be dedicated to….. the person who gave me 20 reviews out of 30 possible… -- **ANIME**!! Hehe – but still different chapters are deditcated to people who got a certain review number like this one.. is dedicated to.. I am not sure but since she said that it didn't put her name in the last review… I think its **Draco's Princess **=)

Disclaimer – I own nothing… just the plot ;) =) hehe – JKR OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!!

****

There is a thing at the bottom who tells EVERYONE who has reviewed… for which chapters, and how many total reviews…. (AND IT TOOK ME 4 ½ HOURS =) ;) – Oh and thanks to Kittyluver87** for ALL of her help with that ;) – so this chapter isn't as long as it seems ;) – it's a LOT shorter….**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 31~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lavender all tumbled lightly into the room they thought they left only hours before.

"Okay, Hermione can you explain now?" Harry asked brushing himself off.

"In a minute, I want to talk to Dumbledore as well." Hermione said as Harry helped her up.

"Can't you just tell us first Herm?" Ron questioned coming up to her.

"I told you I would explain all of this when Dumbledore is here."

"Well why don't we go to his office Herm?" Harry suggested.

"Okay…" she said and start to walk forward when she found herself on the floor, "Ow"

Harry laughed and helped her up again, "Remember, the gravity is normal here."

"Then why didn't you guys fall when you walked?"

"We have more balance?" Harry replied jokingly.

"Ugh, never mind that, how are we gong to get out of this place?"

"Ohh… yea we can't go the same way we went in because we fell into here, so how do we leave Ron?" Harry asked.

"Err… follow me." Ron said then started walking to a far corner of the room. He stopped at a blank wall and at that point he turned around to face his friends.

"Here." Ron said then touched the wall, "Hermione, I think you are the only one with a wand, cast Alohomora right there"

"Okay…. Here it goes… _'Alohomora'_"

At first nothing happened and Hermione was about to ask if there was another way out, but then a loud creak sounded through the room and part of the wall turned into a door and it opened.

"Wow… lets go through then, where does it lead?"

Ron bit his lip, "Snape's Dungeon"

"You're kidding?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Nope, Snape's Dungeon, I always had to wait to come back when you guys were eating."

"Hmm… well let's just hope he isn't there, Harry what time is it?"

"That's never new, when have we not wished he wasn't there?" Harry said laughing then consulted his watch, "Its… 9:30"

"AM or PM?"

"AM"

Hermione sighed, "He is probably in the middle of a class, is there ANY other way out?"

"Maybe, but not that I know of… do you know any other way Lavender?"

"Nope, we'll have to take our luck"

"Well, lets go."

With that the group of four walked through the large opening in the wall, Hermione was happy that they didn't have to crawl. But when they got farther along she found that her happiness was cut short as the ceiling got lower, and they were forced to crawl on the ground. To make the experience even more joyful, when they got to the place where the vent was to Snape's dungeon, they found he was teacher a class, not just any class; it was their class, in the middle of a test.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Let's just go through."

"Are you insane Harry? Do you want Snape to kill us?"

"Ron, get a grip, Hermione wants Dumbledore there as well… its going to be forever till this class is done."

"Yea, lets go" Lavender agreed.

"Yea, seems the only way" Hermione said giving her assent.

"Oh okay fine." Ron gave in.

With the four agreeing they are scrambled through the vent into a very shocked Professor Snape's class. They hadn't seen these kids in a month. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – this would be a nice cliffhanger ending… lol… but its way to short, and I am not suppose to end the final chapter with a cliffy! =) Can y'all believe that this is the last chapter? It doesn't feel like it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's lip started to curl up into a sneer when the foursome ran out as quickly as they could.

"If any of you move a muscle you'll have a month's detention during the summer." He snarled to his class then headed to Dumbledore's office.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry reached Dumbledore's office first and said Lemon Drop to open the entrance. The room looked much different than in the other world; it was much more inviting and open.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Brown… what a pleasant surprise, I have been interested in this portal you have been in for the past semester."

"Well, I can explain that professor."

"Very well then, you do know you four are the first people to ever escape one of these portals, and how lucky you are to have done so."

"Yes sir"

"Then please, I am all ears."

Hermione vividly explained all of the events that happened, aided in parts she wasn't sure of by Harry, Ron and Lavender.

"But what was suppose to be like Hogwarts, I think it was a graveyard for the people killed by You-Kn…Voldemort, but I am not sure. Cedric Diggory led us to Lily Potter whom immediately told us to leave, because it was dangerous there. She and Cedric kept bringing back up their master or something, which I believe is Voldemort, they would also start talking in a misty voice and then come back to a normal voice every once in awhile… I think that happened when they were trying to fight their ownership by Voldemort… I think they were just under like the Imperius Curse… but I don't know."

"Why do you think they were under the Imperious Curse Miss Granger?"

"Because after I left the group I was met by Lily Potter, and she told me to beware that Voldemort was on the premises, and that Cedric would turn against us because his power was too strong to fight against now. I asked why she wasn't turned, and she said she was able to fight it and she showed me where the portal was, I am really confused about the whole thing."

"And you were able to cast magic, though you weren't able to before… how was that Herm?" Ron asked.

"Since Voldemort came in there Cedric was able to cast magic, but that doesn't apply to me... but Lily did touch me on the shoulder walking by, and I have a feeling that somehow that gave me my magic, but I don't know."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know anything about this?" Harry asked.

"Alas, this is one thing I am afraid I can not help you on Harry, but Miss Granger seems like she is forming a good idea of how it works."

Hermione smiled.

"Now off you go, Madame Pomfrey will be wanted you four to see her, I will be checking up with you after I find out more information."

They nodded and headed out of the office, passing Snape as he walked up to it glaring at them on the way.

"He is probably wondering why we haven't been punished.' Hermione said giggling, "We did go through an illegal portal, he probably wants us to get expelled."

"Yea, well we may still be." Harry pointed out truthfully.

"Didn't you used to be the optimist?" Ron asked laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We have to go to the hospital wing you guys," Hermione mentioned.

"We know that…"

"Then why are you headed to the Great Hall? We are suppose to go that-a-way." She said pointing to her left.

"Oh yea… whoops…"

Hermione laughed, "Let's go"

They started walking the other way when Harry pulled Hermione back a little.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Herm."

"For?"

"Not believing you."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She responded sincerely, kissing him briefly.

Harry grinned, "Good."

"Let's go though, we don't want to make Madame Pomfrey mad" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madame Pomfrey kept the four students in bed for quite sometime before she let anyone near them. It was now March 2, and they still weren't allowed to leave the hospital wing. 

Dumbledore came into their room on that day to bring news of the portal. He sat on a bed next to Harry's and the four sat on Harry's to hear him.

"That room that you found is going to be fixed, Ministry Workers are going to come and transfer the portal to be examined with their facilities."

"How can they transfer it Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are a matter of spells that can be used, but they have to be ever so carefully handling it, or the portal will be gone forever."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Hermione wondered.

"It might be, but then that would be another door of knowledge closed, and that wouldn't mean that Voldemort would be trapped if he was in it, because there is more than likely an twin portal somewhere out there."

"How long were we in that world?" Lavender questioned.

"68 days." Hermione answered.

"Really? How?"

Hermione was about to answer but then stopped and looked at Dumbledore, he nodded at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, if you looked at the watches they were glowing a reddish color and the hands were moving extremely fast forward. Though this seems like that means we would be going in the faster time, but the watch represents this worlds time, so it was showing the rate of this world in that world, if that makes sense. 17 days here is 1 hour there, so if we stayed the whole day there, then we would have missed 1 year and 43 days, but we were just there for 4 hours."

"How in the world did you figure that out Hermione?" Harry asked shocked.

"I don't know… it just came to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news of what happened spread throughout the whole school quickly, and when they were allowed out of the Hospital Wing everyone hung around them. The only class that didn't change a bit was potions; Snape seemed to have fun annoying the newly made couples. They would sit in opposite corners of the room, and were always paired with Slytherins.

The spring love bug spread to people throughout the castle, it was hard to come by someone who wasn't paired up. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Ron's, Draco was now dating Ginny, which did not go over well. When Ron wasn't spending time with Lavender, he was usually yelling at Ginny for being thickheaded. Luckily Lavender had no problem spending more time with him, for the sake of everyone.

Hermione was sitting under a large tree near the lake with Harry. The year was not over yet, but she figured they had the biggest obstacle out of the way.

"I hope the rest of this year is not as eventful." Hermione said laughing.

"I don't." Harry responded grinning, "It was a fun year."

"Not over yet, we still have 2 – 3 more months."

"Don't remind me."

Hermione sighed and leaned against Harry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head lightly. It was hard to believe how much has happened during this year, she would have never thought that she would have a true boyfriend, especially him being her best friend. 

'What crushes can become.' She said laughing to herself. She tilted her head up and Harry kissed her softly. She smiled at him; sometimes things do change for the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N – *sniffle* yes… this is the end of the never-ending story =( --- never thought I would EVER see the day =( -- Okay… the reason I wanted to end today, is because tomorrow will be 6months since I first posted this story – can you believe it?? – and 5 months ago this story was going to be ended… I was going to just do it for the month of October, a chapter everyday… well its Halloween ;) hehehe – j/k – this is sad, I almost feel like ending this story will make me loose all of y'all =) – like I developed a weird relationship with each of my reviewers, mainly the ones who reviewed more than once =)

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 30!! =)

****

Babie Weasley - *sigh* yea.. this is the last chapter =( -- hehe… its sad… yea… I'll write more stories =) – and my one for Hermione's Later Years is still going ;) hehehe

****

Rouge Magie - It's okay ;) – I don't blame you for being behind, I think I am even more behind than you are =) this isn't gong to make many other turns ;) hehe… its over, its done with, lets get on with our lives ;) – jk!! =) hehe – and you are too sweet ;) hehe – I hope this chapter explained things… =)

****

Angelspice_22 - =) – Chapter 5… Chapter 8…. Those were so long ago =) *grins* - guess it will be a long time till you see this =) hehe --- glad you like it so far though ;)

****

Draco's princess - Cedric is not really evil… I explained sorta – he was under the Imperius Curse or whatever ;) hehe – I'm not THAT mean am I ;) heheheheeHuh?? -- OH – CONGRATS WITH GETTING 700!!! =) yay!! hehehe

****

Noodlejelly - yes…. Hermione used magic, and I purposely made her do that, cause I had a reason for her doing that… ;) =) though it changed… still ;) hehehe – yea.. they didn't die =) hehe

****

Vixen - LOL… Hopefully you figured some out… its hard for me to know… cause since I am the author I usually (sometimes) have an idea of what is going on… I just never know if I put it all down or not ;)_ hehe

****

E. C. R. Potter - I feel sad that this one is coming to an end also… I seriously do =) – yes… I get what you mean if they keep going and going x 10 it gets a little tedious ;) hehe – this was my first fanfic… and my longest =(

****

Emili Potter - Everything turns out okay… at least it does for me… =) hehe – hope you like it =) hehe

****

Kittyluver87 - You better write a long review for it ;) – its sooooooo sad… I mean.. this story is ending!! – its over…. This is my last review I am going to write you about your review for this story!!!! ;'( -- hehe

****

Chrissie - I am happy… but I am sad… this story is coming to an end =( *sigh* -- yea… this is the last time I'll be able to switch a muhahahahahhahhahha with you…. For THIS story ;) hehehehehehe :-D muhahahahaha – lol

****

Allison M Potter - Yea… this chapter will be up today…. *Sigh* -- hehehe… yea.. Cedric was weird… and I am glad Harry saw his mom also – though it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to =) hehe

****

Hermioneharry4ever - lol.. thanx… but I was in an EXTREMELY bad mood ;) – and today I've had like 10 people ask me if I am in a good mood today =) – its funny… maybe I made that too clear that I was in a bad mood ;) hehe

****

Mandy weasley - Yea, I'm feeling better now ;) – hehe… yea… I am sad its over also… *sigh* -- my first fanfic, and its been around for 6 months… =) 5 months ago it would have been finished… ;) – glad you liked it =)

****

Lily - Yea… but I tried to make this chapter a more hopeful chapter.. like at the end… make it a hopeful ending.. but its really sad – this guy on AIM -- Daniel0234… hehe… Yea… Ron and Lavender are going out ;) – and in my other one.. they are getting married at the moment ;) lol – or about to hehe

****

Oliverwoodschic - NO.. I don't want to review this review – hehe… it's the last one =( -- its sad :'( hehe… well I am glad it was suspensful… and Lily wasn't with Voldemort, she was telling Harry to leave, she was getting him away from trouble, but she didn't know if Cedric was or not =)

****

Flamegaruru - nope =( you aren't 700… 702 ;) hehe – well here is the final installment ;) – hehe enjoy!! ;) – Hope to still see you with Hermione's Later Years =)

****

Dana Dancer -- instead of Oliverwoodschic being my last review.. you are =( -- cause I did that 4 hour project *below* - hehe – its sad =( -- *sigh* -- oh well.. guess I'll see you with Hermione Later Years =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I did something for fun here=) – seeing who reviewed the most chapters ;) hehe just for fun (not number cause that would take longer) hehe – the numbers are what chapters I wrote my response to (well if it says 1 then I responded to your review in chapter 2… etc) (I am going by my responses to y'all to do this ;) hehe – and the **bold numbers** are what your total number of reviews is =) – and since this is based on my responses it is pretty much as fair as you can get ;)

666 – 29(**1)**

667 – 28(**1)**

Addicted – 26(**1)**

Airconditioning – 14(**1)**

Akemi akibi – 20(**1)**

Alana Granger – 27(**1)**

Allie-san - 18 (**1)**

Allison M Potter – 26, 27, 28, 29, 30(**5)**

Allison Struthers – 22, 23, 24, 25(**4)**

All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter Not those who wander are lost in the old that is strong does not wither deep roots are untuched by the frost from the ashes a fire shall be woken in the darkness a light shall spring renewed shall be blade that was broken t - 13(**1)**

Ally – 26(**1)**

Amen – 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22(**6)**

Amenes – 18(**1)**

Amy - 17, 18, 20(**3)**

Amy potter – 14, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29(**9)**

Andros – 19, 20, 21(**3)**

Angelriddle – 3(**1)**

Angelspice – 30(**1)**

AngleKat95 – 26(**1)**

Anime – 2, 3, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29****(**20)**

Angel – 18(**1)**

Areader – 21(**1)**

Ashkickerchic – 3, 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 18, 19, 20, 24(**10)**

Ashley – 26(**1)**

Babie Weasley – 26, 27, 30(**3)**

Bad lily girl – 12(**1)**

Bailey Anne – 3(**1)**

Beetle – 16(**1)**

Billy – 3(**1)**

Bing – 19, 20(**2)**

BlackHeart – 16(**1)**

BlaCk_iCe – 12(**1)**

C – 26(**1)**

Calvin Potterson – 18(**1)**

Cat – 24, 27(**2)**

Cherry Blossom Angel – 15(**1)**

Chocolate frog – 24(**1)**

Chris – 18, 19, 20, 21(**4)**

Chrissie – 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30(**16)**

Christina – 13****(**1)**

Christine harvey – 9, 10(**2)**

Coco – 16(**1)**

ColdKnight – 5(**1)**

Coley035 – 22(**1)**

Crazy4harry179 – 16, 17, 18, 19(**4)**

Crystal Fire – 28(**1)**

CrystalWolf – 18, 28(**2)**

CUJO9361 – 27(**1)**

Cymina – 3(**1)**

Da Lab Rat – 11(**1)**

Daleia – 20(**1)**

Damn_little_girl – 2(**1)**

Dana Dancer – 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30(**7)**

Daniel's Girl – 18****(**1)**

DarkAngel009988 – 3, 5(**2)**

Darkness – 22, 23(**2)**

Daya – 18(**1)**

DejikoForever – 19(**1)**

Demiquise – 18(**1)**

DigiDestined of Courage – 18(**1)**

Dracona – 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24(**17)**

Draco's Princess – 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29, 30(**11)**

Dreamgrl99 – 22, 23, 24, 25, 26(**5)**

Ducky-doll – 21(**1)**

E. C. R Potter – 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30(**8)**

Emelia Wavedancer – 3(**1)**

Emili Potter – 29, 30(**2)**

Emily – 1(**1)**

Eyez4George – 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10(**8)**

Fae Princess – 17, 19(**2)**

Faith – 3****(**1)**

FinalFantasyFicAuthor – 18(**1)**

Fireangel – 15(**1)**

Firebolt – 12(**1)**

Fire-enchantment - 20(**1)**

Flamegaruru – 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30(**10)**

Fledge – 5(**1)**

Fleur – 24(**1)**

Frizzylissy – 5(**1)**

Gamma Way – 24(**1)**

Gurlie409 – 9, 14(**2)**

Harrynz – 26****(**1)**

Harry's sweetie – 3(**1)**

Harry's sweetie220 – 8, 12, 14, 15, 16, 18(**6)**

Heaven – 3****(**1)**

Henna – 2****(**1)**

Herm – 5(**1)**

Hermione – 23(**1)**

***Hermione**** - 12(**1)**

Hermione1909 – 20(**1)**

Hermione27 – 25(**1)**

Hermione A.G. Potter – 6, 12(**2)**

Hermione Angel – 2, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23, 27(**7)**

Hermione elizabeth potter – 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24(**8)**

Hermione*Granger – 20(**1)**

HermioneHarry4Ever – 11, 21, 22, 23, 30(**5)**

Hermione J. Potter – 16****(**1)**

Hermione Megami Potter – 20, 21, 24, 25, 26, 27(**6)**

HermioneShiara – 27****(**1)**

Hermpotter – 15, 16, 18**3**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named- I love Voldemort He's so Evil it's cool – 26 (**1)**

H/H lover – 12****(**1)**

~*H&H Lover*~ - 18(**1)**

H/h shipper – 18(**1)**

Hp'sgirl – 12, 20(**2)**

Hudson_lv426 – 2(**1)**

Hyper Saiyan Battle – 19(**1)**

Incommondo – 15(**1)**

Innus435 – 20, 21(**2)**

Insane_pyro_fairy – 18(**1)**

JacenSolo – 18(**1)**

Jacks – 12, 19, 23(**3)**

Jake – 28(**1)**

Janie – 2(**1)**

Jay – 6, 9, 15, 16, 18(**5)**

Jen20069 – 21, 24, 25(**3)**

Jos8 – 5, 11(**2)**

Josh – 27(**1)**

Josh's girl – 19(**1)**

JR – 18(**1)**

Jules – 21(**1)**

Kathleen – 18(**1)**

Katie janeway – 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29****(**11)**

~~~Katy_Black~~~ - 6, 7, 8, 9****(**4)**

Karia – 2****(**1)**

Kaze Yanagi – 20(**1)**

Kim – 19(**1)**

Kel – 1(**1)**

Keladry of Mindelan – 27(**1)**

Kenyakogrl770 – 21(**1)**

~*Kenzi*~ - 22(**1)**

Kero-chan – 10(**1)**

Kickasschic8 – 12(**1)**

Kidd – 3(**1)**

Kittyangelstar – 26(**1)**

Kittyluver87 – 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30(**7)**

Kkatz – 19, 20****(**2)**

Kumi boa – 21****(**1)**

Kyokigurl – 21(**1)**

Lady Alendrial – 20(**1)**

Lady Carlee – 16(**1)**

Lady Ravenclaw – 20(**1)**

Lady of the Dragons – 25, 27(**2)**

Laura – 15(**1)**

LavenderDraco – 18(**1)**

Lillia Karasu – 19(**1)**

Lilprincess104 – 15**1**

Lily – 20, 21, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30(**7)**

Lily Vance – 16, 17(**2)**

~¤~Lindsay~¤~ - 18(**1)**

Linz – 24(**1)**

Lisa – 19, 20(**2)**

Little Me – 25(**1)**

LoneWolf – 20, 21(**2)**

Lynette – 12(**1)**

Madeline Weasley – 23, 25, 27(**3)**

*~Magical Mare~* - 17, 18, 19, 20, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28(**9)**

Magisch Mädchen – 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25(**7)**

Mandy – 22, 23, 26(**3)**

Mandy Weasley – 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30(**8)**

Mariel1400 – 12, 15, 16, 18, 19(**5)**

Margean (Mysti) – 3, 4(**2)**

Marlenie – 18(**1)**

Martin Le Guerrier – 5(**1)**

Mary Potter – 15, 16(**2)**

Me – 1(**1)**

Me, H/hr shipper – 19(**1)**

Megan – 18, 19(**2)**

Megan McPherson – 20(**1)**

Mel_potter – 2(**1)**

Meow – 3(**1)**

Michaela – 20(**1)**

Missmalfoy – 18(**1)**

Misty Wildfire – 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 (**5)**

Mitie Mouse – 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25(**6)**

Moonlight 42 – 2, 5, 6, 7, 15, 17, 18, 19(**8)**

Mrrichlev – 5(**1)**

Mrspitt – 18(**1)**

Muninn's Minuet – 9, 10, 12(**3)**

Mystical ME – 23(**1)**

Mythx – 22(**1)**

Nabeeha – 12, 24(**2)**

Nadyne – 27(**1)**

Naomi – 18(**1)**

Natalie_potter – 18(**1)**

Nc – 20(**1)**

Nepchoon – 19(**1)**

Nice – 1(**1)**

Nightfall – 3(**1)**

Nightshadow67 – 18(**1)**

Noodlejelly – 24, 26, 28, 30(**4)**

Ohimesama_Shinigami – 12(**1)**

Okanami Masomi – 2(**1)**

Oliverwoodschic – 28, 29, 30(**3)**

Ophelia – 14(**1)**

Owlbook200 – 26(**1)**

ParvatiBrown – 12(**1)**

Phoebe1912 – 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26 (**7)**

Pixie – 18(**1)**

PopPrincePrincessJustinBritney4ever – 28(**1)**

Prongs-n-lils – 13(**1)**

Prue1912 – 19(**1)**

Queen Rinoa – 20(**1)**

Quidditch26, 19(**1)**

Rachel – 6, 12, 14, 18, 19, 20(**6)**

Rachel :) – 15(**1)**

Rangerprincess – 13, 14, 16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 27**(9)**

Raquel – 16, 17(**2)**

Rivca Ray – 16(**1)**

RonWeasleyismyhero – 24, 27(**2)**

Rose Weasley – 5(**1)**

Rouge Magie – 17, 19, 20, 22, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29(**9)**

Rygel Daikini – 24(**1)**

Saiyan Battle – 12(**1)**

SAKURAnTOKYO – 18(**1)**

Sailor-bcup – 20, 21, 23, 24(**4)**

Sam – 21(**1)**

Sarah – 12(**1)**

Satans Little Princess – 15, 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28(**10)**

Seadach – 2, 5, 6, 8(**4)**

~*Se'raphine L'oiseau*~ - 12, 16, 17, 18, 19(**5)**

Serena A.KA The Moon Prinsess – 19, 20(**2)**

Shazaoblossom – 20, 21(**2)**

ShockoLatt – 21(**1)**

Silveray – 3, 6, 8(**3)**

Silver Storm Dragon – 19, 22(**2)**

Silly Girl 6247 – 24(**1)**

Sirius Black = sticky black – 3(**1)**

*Shirley~* - 2(**1)**

Slytherinqueen – 27(**1)**

Snooby8 – 17(**1)**

Soft Hedwig – 6(**1)**

Some1 – 2(**1)**

Some1special – 2(**1)**

Someone – 17, 18(**2)**

Sonic The HedgHog – 20(**1)**

Spimi – 24, 25, 27(**3)**

Star Fish – 20, 25(**2)**

Strawberry wild – 18(**1)**

Steph – 18(**1)**

Sucker for Romance – 26(**1)**

Sylvestria – 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26, 27(**14)**

Sylvi – 24**(1)**

Tellmemore – 28, 29(**2)**

The_crazy_one – 18(**1)**

TheDiginonKasiem – 12(**1)**

The mysterious Girl – 27, 28(**2)**

Tiffany – 24(**1)**

Tina – 12, 17(**2)**

Tinababy14 – 21(**1)**

Verity – 12**(1)**

Vixen – 30(**1)**

Warlock – 19(**1)**

Wendigo – 18(**1)**

Wheeli – 15(**1)**

White Lady – 27(**1)**

WhyKay – 10(**1)**

Wolf Cry – 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21 (**8)**

Wondercat Mio-chan – 14(**1)**

Wraith – 22(**1)**

X SwEeT BeLLa X – 24, 25(**2)**

Xugra – 27(**1)**

YaMaNiPrInCeSs – 20(**1)**

Zaphire – 28(**1)**

Zippigriffi – 15, 17(**2)**

Ziyal – 12, 15, 18(**3)**

Zizzi – 27(**1)**


End file.
